Tiny Cords
by gneebee
Summary: She wasn't even his type. Since his marriage blew up he was only looking for the occasional hook-up, but this woman, she was the kind of woman you kept around, the kind you got serious with, and he didn't know that he'd ever want to risk that again. Rick Grimes Beth Greene. Brick AU
1. Chapter 1

He had that brand new washer and dryer at his place but they were no good for washing that big bulky sleeping bag. That's how he came to find himself at the Laundromat when he would have been a lot happier being just about anywhere else.

Then she walked in. She was small and cute as could be, no, she was beautiful and he was taken by her.

And damn the luck because he felt so old, and she was young.

She put some big quilts in the oversize washers, and he was more than surprised when she came over and sat down in the seat next to him.

She didn't even act as if she noticed him. She was just sitting there in her shorts and her tiny t-shirt. It wasn't like she knew she had 'it', hell, it was like she was completely innocent to the fact that she had 'it'. But damn, to him, all he could think was, this girl has 'it'. Shit, I think she has me.

She opened a small case and pulled out a tiny IPod, but the ear buds were giving her trouble, the cords were all tangled up, she was trying and trying to untangle them, but it was only making matters worse. Finally he could take no more. He held out his hand to her, palm up. She looked at his hand, and then in his eyes, it was like she was questioning him, so he just nodded.

She placed the tangled mess in his hand. He made short work of it, got it all untangled and handed it back to her.

Then she spoke, "Wow, thank you, I seem to have a lot of problems with any kind of cords or wires. Or necklaces, you know those tiny chains? Oh they give me a fit. All cords, wires and chains take one look at me and tangle themselves right up. It seems that I spend half my time fighting them," and she laughed the sweetest little laugh he'd ever heard.

Damn this girl could talk, and damn, he could listen to that sweet voice all day long.

And he couldn't tell you why but he just said, "My name's Rick, what about you?"

"Oh hi Rick, thank you so much for untangling those, I'm Beth," she smiled and damn if she didn't hold out her small hand to shake his.

She was so sweet looking and so young looking, and he felt like a crusty old bastard, but for some reason he couldn't begin to understand, he said, "Just how old are you Beth?'

"I'm 23 years old, and just how old are you Rick?'

She got him with that and he laughed, "Touché Beth, I'm 36, just an ancient beast."

And she was thinking he didn't look old to her, not at all. He looked handsome and sexy, he looked strong and masculine, and he looked a lot like someone she wanted to know.

And again, he found himself going there, even though he knew he probably shouldn't, "We've got it rough don't we? Having to come to the Laundromat on a Saturday morning when we could be at the park or having a coffee somewhere."

"Well wouldn't that be nice?" she smiled, "Mama and I have been canning peaches for two days. First we all picked two gazillion of them, that was a job. I told her I'd bring the quilts to wash them for her because she was looking so tired. Did you know they don't fit in a regular washer? Isn't that stupid, shouldn't the washer be big enough to fit a quilt? Gosh, that's just dumb," She shook her head.

He wanted to laugh at how she went on, but instead he asked, "You're 23 years old, are you still living with Mama?" He wanted to know what he was up against here.

"No, I have a ridiculously small place in town, but I go out to the farm all the time to help Mama and Daddy."

"I see. You must be a very good daughter. And I know what you mean about the washer, I have the same problem. My sleeping bag won't fit in my washer at home," he was desperately trying to keep this conversation going.

"See what I mean Rick? It's dumb, that's all there is to it," But she smiled at him.

"So your folks have a farm around here, huh? What's your last name?" He knew most everyone in the area, either personally or through reputation.

"It's Greene, we live out off the county highway down Peachtree Lane, that's fitting isn't it? That's one of Mama and Daddy's cash crops, peaches," Damn, he wished she wasn't so pretty.

"Is your Daddy named Hershel?" Shit, Rick knew who her Daddy was. Way back in the day he knew her old man had been a big drinker, he'd heard a lot of stories about Hershel Greene when he first went to work for the Sheriff's Department. He knew the man had sobered up and gotten religion. He knew Hershel's boy, Shawn, and he knew the older girl, Maggie, so Beth was obviously the younger girl he'd heard about. Oh he'd seen her way back when, but man, she'd changed.

"Yes! Do you know my Daddy?" She was all big beautiful smiles now.

"I've met your Daddy on a couple of occasions, but I wouldn't say we actually know each other. Your Daddy's a vet, and he does some preaching, is that right?" Rick figured her old man would shoot him for sure if he ever showed up at the door to take her out. But he was quickly getting to where he'd risk getting shot, if it meant getting to spend just a little more time with her.

"Oh yes, Daddy's a wonderful preacher, preaches at our church every Sunday, he knows the Bible backward and forward. And he's not all hellfire and brimstone, Daddy is more about God's love. He preaches and I do the singing. It's just wonderful," and she looked right in his eyes and smiled that smile.

And all Rick could think was, he should drop this right now, just back away from this young woman and forget he'd ever met her. But he just couldn't make himself do it.

She wasn't even his type. Since his marriage blew up he was only looking for the occasional hook-up, but this woman, she was the kind of woman you kept around, the kind you got serious with, and he didn't know that he'd ever want to risk that again.

The machines were done and he helped her lift the big quilts into one of the oversized dryers, he put his sleeping bag in the other.

"When we finish up here, can I take you somewhere, maybe for coffee, or whatever you'd like?" He was going to give it a shot or he'd never forgive himself.

"Well I'm not much for coffee, but over at the diner this time of year they have limeade freezies, would that be alright with you?" And if she would have said she wanted to drink motor oil he would have said 'okay'.

"That sounds great Beth, I'd love to take you for a limeade freezie," and he smiled like he knew what they were and liked them.

"I just love them!" She seemed excited just thinking about it.

She couldn't believe he wanted to take her somewhere. She was kind of scared, kind of excited and she just felt well, kind of tingly.

Their laundry was done and he helped her carry her quilts to her car, went back in and retrieved his sleeping bag, and then took her to his car. He opened the door, held out his hand to her as she got in, smiled to himself and walked to the driver's side.

Everyone at the diner knew him, for gawd sake, he was the county Sherrif, he was in there five days a week either having coffee, lunch, looking for someone, or just checking that everything was okay.

The hostess, Jessie, just eyeballed the two of them, and then seated them right in the nosiest section. Jessie had been one of his hook-ups. He'd been honest with her about what it was going to be for him, but later she had been upset. He guessed she thought she'd change his mind. Anyway, he figured she was paying him back seating him next to a table full of noisy kids.

They placed their order, and then he asked her, "So what is it you do for a living Beth?"

"Well, I really haven't settled on a career yet so right now I help Daddy at the Vet Clinic two days a week, and the other three days I work for Dale at Horvath's Hardware, I'm the assistant bookkeeper. That mostly means I just do whatever the bookkeeper tells me to do." And she smiled at him and he swore that smile could light up half of Georgia.

Then she asked, "What do you do Rick?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Beth, I guess I just assumed you knew, how arrogant of me. I'm the county Sherriff, Rick Grimes," and he smiled back at her, but he was a little embarrassed, and he wasn't really sure why.

"Really? I guess I never put two and two together. I suppose we've just never had occasion to meet," She had those big blue eyes trained on him.

She seemed so genuine, and damn, she was making every part of him want every part of her. After what had happened between him and Lori, he'd had a very tough time trusting anyone, especially women. But this woman, she didn't seem to have any guile. She just seemed sweet and unpretentious.

So he took a huge chance, what the hell, it's not like he had anything to lose, "Beth, I'd really like to get a chance to know you better. Do you think I could take you out tonight? Anywhere you'd like to go."

"It's so nice of you to ask Rick, and I really would like to see you, but I promised Bob Stookey I'd sing two sets at his club tonight, do you know the place, The Country Palace? If you want, you could come see me perform, that would be nice," she wasn't usually so forward, but she was definitely taken with this man, and she did want to spend time with him.

"Oh, so you don't just sing at church. I've been to Stookey's club on a couple of calls, but I've never gone there off duty, I'd love to come see you," he smiled and she could have looked at that smile forever.

"Oh I know, it's not really my kind of place either, but the patrons seem to like my music, and they tip well," she smiled back.

"I'd be pleased to pick you up at your place and drive you there, no sense both of us taking a car," He smiled at her.

She was surprised and excited, my gosh, he must like her at least a little bit, "That would be very nice, thank you."

Well, he was in this now, right up to his elbows. His mind was racing wondering how this was going to play out. Did he really have any business doing this? But he'd always been the cautious type, and how had that worked out for him? Not very damn good, that's how.

He played it by the book and his wife left him for his best friend and took their son with her. In fact, he'd always played it by the book and the book had jumped up and hit him hard more than once. He decided he was going to run with this as long as she'd let him.

Then she dropped a little bomb on him, "Oh, I'll be out at the farm though, I'm gonna take Mama's quilts back, and I keep my stage clothes there. My place is just so small."

Well shit, but he was already committed so he just said, "Oh sure, no problem." And they exchanged phone numbers.

He was not looking forward to a face to face with "Daddy."

 **A/N Thank you for reading, please review xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks so much, you guys surprised me with your response. We're about to find out some interesting things about our girl Beth, and so is Rick. I hope you enjoy...**

He pulled into the laundromat lot and parked his Jeep Cherokee next to her car. He quickly got out and went around to her door, opening it and offering her his hand. Then he walked her to her car, and asked for her keys so he could unlock the door for her, that seemed to present a challenge. She dug around in her purse and said, "Oh I just know I put them in here Rick, I _know_ I did. Here, let me just make sure," and she set the purse on the hood of her car and began emptying it, there were no keys. That's when he looked in her car window, there were the keys on the back seat, next to the quilts.

"Well Beth, I've located the keys," he smiled.

"Oh no, not again, I was sure I put them in my purse, darn, well my brother has an extra set, I'll just call him."

"That's okay, I'm the Sheriff, I have a little something that will solve this," and he retrieved the slim jim from the back of his vehicle, stashed in the spare tire well. He slipped it down between the window and the door frame and pulled up, the lock immediately released.

"Oh wow Rick that is so cool, I need one of those, I'm forever locking the keys in the car. Thank you so much!"

He took the keys and opened the driver's door for her and held it while she got in, then handed her the keys. "I'll see you at 6:30 Beth. You have a nice rest of the afternoon, and I look forward to seeing you later," and he tilted his head slightly and smiled.

"Thank you Rick, you have a nice day too. You're my hero!" and she smiled the biggest smile he'd ever seen as she fumbled to get the key in the ignition.

And he got in the Cherokee asking himself: "What the fuck are you doing Grimes? You're 13 years older than this girl, and as beautiful and sweet as she is, there is something a little odd about her, something I can't quite put my finger on. And what are we going to talk about? She's college age, I've been working my whole life, I've been married, I've got a 14 year old son. And besides, I'm not looking for love, I'm just looking for someone to have a little fun with a couple of times. So, one date, and that's gonna have to be it, because there's just no way this has any chance of being anything but a disaster."

But damn, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Yeah, she was a little odd, but certainly not in a bad way, just something about her told him she was different, but she was also a lot of fun, sweet as could be and just so genuine. He couldn't think of one "plastic" or phony thing about this girl. And as much as he didn't want a relationship, he couldn't help but think he'd like to get to know her a whole lot better, and not just in a physical way.

Beth was on her way to the farm, trying very hard to stay focused on her driving, but couldn't stop thinking about Rick Grimes. He was without a doubt the most handsome man she'd ever met. Those eyes, my gosh, when he looked at her she was sure she was melting. And she loved his thick, wavy hair. She smiled thinking about his slightly bow legged swagger, and beyond all of that very appealing physical stuff, he seemed very caring, the way he helped her lift and carry things, opened doors, helped her in and out of the car. The only other men she knew who did that were her father, her brother, and Otis.

But the most important thing of all was that she found him interesting. There was more to Rick Grimes than just good looks and manly swagger, there was something deep behind those blue eyes and she wanted to know what it was.

She ran to Maggie the minute she got home, almost tripping on the stairs on the way to her sister and Glenn's room. "Maggie, Maggie, Maggie, GUESS WHAT?!" She squealed.

"What Bethie, what?" Maggie couldn't help but smile at her very special little sister.

"I have a date Maggie, a real date!" Beth's smile was ear to ear. She'd never gone out with anyone. She'd always said she wasn't going to waste her time on anyone who didn't interest her, and no one had interested her yet. And they all knew there was no point in arguing with Beth when she made up her mind.

"Really Beth, oh my gosh, that's great, who's the lucky guy?" Now Maggie was smiling ear to ear.

"His name is Rick Grimes," she was still smiling.

"Wait, Rick Grimes the Sheriff Rick Grimes? Holy cow Beth, he's HOT," Maggie was impressed.

"Maggie Rhee, do you want me to tell Glenn you said that about another man?" Beth was teasing her now.

"You can tell him, but he won't believe you, he knows I only have eyes for him," Maggie winked and the sisters laughed.

Then it occurred to Maggie, "I thought you were working for Stookey tonight, how can you go on a date?"

"Rick is so nice Maggie, he offered to drive me there, and he's going to watch me perform. I should be finished up by 10:30 at the very latest, so we'd still have time to chat and stuff," Even Beth's eyes were smiling.

"I hope it all goes real good Beth, I do, I'll say a prayer, okay?" Maggie smiled widely at her little sister.

"Maggie you would have been so proud of me, I didn't tell him exactly how many peaches we picked, exactly how many each individual picked, the average weight of each peach and the amount of waste on the yield, I just used your expression, that we'd picked two gazillion. I didn't tell him how many times the dryer went around in one twenty minute cycle, and I didn't tell him how many steps it would have been from the laundromat to the diner. I just kept it all to myself."

Beth knew she had a few quirks, they didn't bother her, she didn't even notice them anymore, but she knew they seemed odd to other people. Her family just accepted her.

Maggie smiled at her, "We'd better tell Daddy and Mama and Shawn, they'll be excited, plus, Mama will want to have dinner ready early so you can eat before you leave."

It had all started when she was a tiny girl. By the time she was three she could count forwards and backwards, and she counted everything: The number of stairs, the number of canned goods in the pantry, the number of steps from the house to the barn. She didn't have to physically count them, she just had to look, or hear. And it did transition to her school life. By the time she was twelve she had completed all math courses for grades K-12. And she also excelled in all other curriculum. She became bored with High School her freshman year and took college entrance exams. She was accepted into several, but chose The University of Georgia because she didn't want to be too far from home.

At her parents insistence, Maggie moved with her and they got a small studio apartment near campus. Maggie worked at the local Vet clinic, and Beth went to school on a full academic scholarship. They came home every weekend, and of course, every holiday.

She met Glenn in one of her computer science courses, she just knew he was perfect for Maggie, and she'd introduced them.

Now she and Glenn were developing computer programs for business and education. They had several contracts and were close to completion on three programs.

However, in everyday life, the most mundane things could present a challenge for Beth, besides the cords, wires and tiny chains, the tendency to lock her keys in the car and her counting, there were other mostly harmless things, but there was something else, she was way too trusting. Despite having six years at University with two degrees, she just wasn't wise to the ways of the world, in fact, she was almost painfully innocent. She tended to focus solely on the good and the positive, and that's what worried the people who loved her, and they may be just a little overprotective.

xxxx

Rick dressed in dark blue denim pants, a light blue denim shirt, buckskin cowboy boots, brown leather belt, and dark tan sport coat. He could see the gray starting to come through in his beard and was thinking maybe it was time to shave it. But she had to have seen it too, and she'd still wanted to go out with him. He really could hardly believe it.

He arrived five minutes early and before he could knock her Daddy opened the door. Rick noticed the man was missing the lower half of his leg and used a crutch, "Hello Sheriff, welcome to our home. I don't know if you remember me, Hershel Greene, I'm Beth's father." And he extended his hand to Rick.

"Hello Mr. Green, very nice to meet you," Rick gave him a slight smile and a firm handshake.

"Please, call me Hershel, we're not that formal around here. Beth's not ready quite yet, please, have a seat with me in the den."

And Rick was thinking, oh shit, here it comes. But to his surprise, it didn't go at all the way he thought.

"So, you're a bit older than my Beth, Rick. That's good, Beth will be better off with a more mature man."

Wait, that sounded like he thought this was already a serious relationship, it was barely a real first date. "Sir?"

"You must be something very special Rick, you're the first man Beth has ever agreed to date."

What? "I'm sorry, what?" Rick was confused.

"My Beth, she's never accepted a date, she always said no one interested her, but she meets you in the laundromat, and at 23 years of age, she's finally going on her first date. I guess you're an interesting fellow Rick." Her Daddy actually smiled at that.

Rick couldn't help letting out a small laugh, "Well that's new to me, and I have to say, I'm more than a little surprised, a beautiful girl like Beth, I would think the men would be lined up at your door."

"It's not that men haven't tried, it's that Beth has never said yes, until now." The older man looked him in the eye.

"My Beth, maybe she's just a little too smart." Hershel smiled a kind of melancholy smile.

"Too smart sir?" Rick had no idea what the man was talking about.

'Oh, she didn't tell you? Well then I've let the cat out of the bag. Beth has a master's degree in Applied Mathematics, and one in Computer Science. And she also has more than a few idiosyncrasies. She said you untangled her earbud wires, and rescued her keys from the car, so I guess you've seen some evidence of that. There are more, we're all used to it around here, it's just part of the package. What has always worried me more is, she's a little different than most folks, she's a little too sweet, a little too trusting, and well, you'll see."

What the fuck had he walked into? The wires and the keys were no big deal, but she was 23 years old with two Masters and had never been on a date? The whole thing was just strange. But he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and there she was, and his breath caught in his throat.

She had on a dress with thin straps at the shoulders, it had a "V" at the bust, but it was definitely modest, leaving everything to the imagination. It was tight at the waist, with a flowing skirt that had some kind of uneven hem. She was wearing ankle boots, her hair was in a sort of off center ponytail, and she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Hi Rick, sorry I wasn't quite ready, Maggie, my sister, was helping me, oh I'm not going to fib, there were some issues with my necklace and bracelets being tangled, well, you've seen me in action," and she smiled that beautiful smile and in that moment, he just didn't give a rats ass about anything else.

"No problem Beth, I had a nice conversation with your father. Are you ready? We can leave anytime ," He smiled at her and it just made her feel warm all over.

"Yes, I guess I'd better get to my job. Good night Daddy," and she hugged her father and then, to Rick's surprise, she took his hand and walked him toward the door.

He opened her door and held a hand out to her as she got in the car. They hadn't even driven to the end of the driveway when she said, "I'm so sorry Rick, I haven't been completely honest with you, and I'm just not comfortable with that."

Okay, now she was going to tell him some awful truth, he knew she'd been too good to be true. "What is it Beth?" He tried to sound nonchalant.

"I knew exactly how many peaches had been picked, and it certainly wasn't two gazillion, gazillion isn't even a real number for goodness sake," she was talking a mile a minute, and she told him every bit of information about the peaches, in terms of numbers, including how many quarts they'd canned.

He wanted to laugh, but he worked hard at maintaining his cool. "I'm just different Rick, there's no getting around that. I have a strange ability with numbers, I've had it my whole life, who knows why? Anyway, I like to be honest with everyone, it's very important. I also didn't tell you that besides working for Daddy, and working at Horvath's, my brother in law, Glenn and I are writing computer programs for some large manufacturing firms, and also for the State of Georgia Department of Education. I apologize for not being honest with you earlier." She was so serious, and he was biting down hard on his lip, trying not to laugh.

"That's okay Beth, I'm not at all upset, in fact, I'm very impressed. How did you come about this skill with numbers?" He truly was curious.

"I was born with it, just a gift from God I suppose. I like having it, but other people get a little overwhelmed having to listen to me, so I've learned to keep most of my numbers to myself. You know, like how many steps it would have taken us to walk from the Laundromat to the diner," She shrugged a shoulder and damn, she was so cute, and so serious, and how the fuck could she possibly know how many steps it was?

"Well I think it's fascinating Beth, I really do. I have to say though, why are you working at two other jobs, when you could be working on your computer programs?" He glanced at her.

"I don't sleep too much, the counting sheep or counting anything else, doesn't work at all for me," and she laughed, "My brain just never wants to stop. So I'm usually up working on the programming by 3:30, but then I take a break, go to work, that's when Glenn really gets in there and does his thing, he's a daytime person. I guess you could say we have a system."

"I see, and I understand why you'd work for your Daddy, but what about Horvath? And surely your more qualified than 'assistant' bookkeeper," He really was intrigued by this whole thing.

"I've never been one to have friends, I certainly never had any popularity, I was kind of an outcast. But I have had one wonderful friend, he just accepts me for what I am, and I have always accepted him for what he is, his name is Aaron and he's an accountant now. He suspected someone was embezzling from Mr. Horvath, and he asked me to go in on a ruse and see if I could find out. It's been very difficult for me, I have to be honest, it's kind of a compulsion, but Aaron and Daddy both pointed out to me I'm not _really_ the one lying, I'm trying to help catch someone who's stealing from a man who has worked hard his whole life to build a small business. I'm sure I've figured out who it is and how they're doing what they're doing, so you'll probably hear from Aaron in the next few days," She seemed sad.

He didn't understand why she would be, "Are you sorry the job is ending?"

"No, I'm actually very relieved, it has been so hard for me to live that lie. What's bothering me more though, is that someone would do that to another person, steal from them. It can be just awful, the way people treat one another. I don't understand how someone can be that way."

"Beth, I see it every day, the world is a harsh place. You may just be too nice for such an ugly place," and he reached over and squeezed her hand, before he even realized what he was doing.

She smiled at him and said, "Maybe I should make it my mission to make it a better place."

And he smiled back and said, "You could probably get that done Beth."

And he was so pissed off at himself because he knew he'd let it happen, dammit, he was all wrapped up in this woman.

 **A/N Well there it is, and yes, the first date continues in the next chapter, I'll have it up as soon as I get it down, no more than two days. Thank you for reading and reviewing xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Again, thank you all so very much! Let's see how the date is progressing…**

He walked her toward the entrance to the Country Palace with his arm loosely around her waist, "You look very pretty this evening Beth, in fact, I'm sure I'm with the prettiest woman here."

She smiled up at him and said, "Thank you Rick."

"So if your family doesn't like you driving here at night by yourself, well I guess it's that they don't like you leaving here alone especially, how do you usually get here and back?" He didn't even know why he was asking, except he just wanted to know everything there was to know about her and her life.

"A friend usually drives me here, but he likes to have a few beers so Glenn and Maggie usually drive over to pick me up, or sometimes Aaron or Shawn." She shrugged her shoulders.

Tyrese was the doorman/bouncer, "Hi ya Beth good to see you, I heard you were the opening act, the place is packed already, but why didn't Merle bring you in with him?"

And Rick was thinking, Merle? Merle Dixon? He can't be her usual ride.

"Hi Tyrese, very nice to see you, I didn't call Merle because I have a date tonight, Tyrese, with Rick Grimes," she introduced them, but it turned out they knew each other.

"Oh hey Sheriff, no cover charge for the man who escorts our Beth safely to us," The big man smiled.

Okay, but he was still wondering what Merle had to do with this.

And then he saw the Dixon Brothers sitting at the bar, beers in hand, and Beth was grabbing his hand and leading him quickly over there. Merle saw her, slid off his barstool and said, "Hey Little Sis, how'd ya get here? How come ya didn't call ol' Merle ta come for ya? Oh hey, Officer Friendly."

"Hi Merle, I've missed you since we finished the harvest," she hugged Merle Dixon! "Rick brought me tonight, we're on a date Merle," She was grinning.

"Well now, Little Sis, ya just broke my heart. I just been foolin' around with these other gals waitin' for you ta finally come ta yer senses and give me a chance."

And Daryl slapped him on the back of the head and said, "Quit being a dumbass, Merle." Merle just laughed, and Daryl said, "Hey Beth, how're you? Hey Rick."

And damned if she didn't go over and give Daryl a hug, and he not only allowed it, he hugged her back, "Hi Daryl, how've you been? I've been missing you too. Now you boys know, Mama's expecting both of you for Sunday Dinner tomorrow. She's making two cobblers and two peach pies. I also think maybe she may have made you both some of her special canned peaches with cinnamon and brandy. Don't tell Daddy."

"We'll be there girl, you know we will," Daryl said. And Rick saw something he never thought he'd ever see, Daryl Dixon bent down and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Love ya girl." And Beth said it back to him. And Rick didn't know what the hell to think.

He and Daryl had known each other practically their whole lives. They were best friends, in fact, he considered Daryl a brother. He'd never heard Daryl mention her or her family. And Merle, shit, he liked Merle well enough, but damn, he was a rough guy, no doubt. What was Beth doin' cozying up to the brothers? Hell, why were they all so damn lovey dovey?

"I'm happy you all know each other already," She smiled broadly.

"I saved ya a little table right over there Beth, where Daryl and me can keep an eye on things, case any them cowboys bother ya, but I guess tanight ya got Officer Friendly here on duty," He winked at her.

"Thank you Merle, you're a sweetheart," she touched his forearm.

That's when Daryl said, "Beth, yer the only person on this earth that thinks Merle Dixon is a sweetheart." And the brothers both laughed.

Caesar was working behind the bar, and he greeted her next, "Hey Beth, your usual?"

"Yes please Caesar," She smiled.

Rick was real curious what her "usual" might be.

And the bartender asked, "What about you Sheriff, what's your pleasure?"

Rick nodded, "Hey Caesar, I'd have a Bud Light please."

Caesar handed a tall glass to Beth and the bottle to Rick, "Shirley Temple, extra cherries, and a Bud Light."

Rick didn't know what to think, but then, nothing about this woman was just ordinary.

He walked her to the table and pulled the chair out for her, but she just set her glass down and said, "I need to go to the dressing room, make sure my music is all in order and my guitar is in tune. I go on in 15 minutes, I'll see you when I'm done with my set, okay?" Damn, she looked so pretty.

"Sure Beth, I'll be right here waiting for you," he tilted that head and smiled that smile.

As soon as she left Daryl was at the table with him, "The fuck Rick? What're ya doin' out with Beth Greene?"

"Well 'hey' to you too Daryl, we're on a date, just like she said, how do you know her?"

"Don't matter. Let's get sumthin' straight here Rick, Beth is a special girl, she ain't one a yer hook-ups, don't be treatin' her like one. She's a good girl, ya hurt her and Merle and me will fight each other ta see who gets the privilege a killin' ya. We clear?"

"Don't be an asshole Daryl, and don't threaten me. I have no intention of treating her with anything but respect, it's just a little hard to believe a woman like her is hanging out with Merle Dixon."

"Yeah well, Merle may be a big ol' redneck asshole, but he loves Beth and he'd never stand for anyone hurtin' her or mistreatin' her in any way, remember that. There's plenty a gals willin' ta just have a quick roll with the Sheriff, Beth ain't that gal," and Daryl huffed and went back to the bar.

Rick was wondering why everyone seemed to know Beth but him. Where the fuck had she been all his life, and what the hell could the Dixon Brothers have to do with Beth? And damn the place was packed and she was just an opening act, the real party wouldn't even be getting started until 10:30 or so.

Then she took the stage. There was some whistling and foot stomping, which caught him by surprise. She started to sing, it was an old George Strait tune, "Easy Come, Easy Go." And he was charmed by everything about her, her voice, her style, but most of all it was just the feeling that came off of her, that honest, sincere, unaffected vibe. He'd already resigned himself to the fact he was taken by her, but now it was etched in concrete. He was all in.

She finished her set and started walking back toward the table, he swore every guy in the place was suddenly coming up to her, wanting her time, he wasn't going to intervene, until he saw she was getting overwhelmed. Merle and Daryl jumped up about the same time he did, but when they saw he was on the move, they sat back down. He reached her, put an arm protectively around her shoulder and said, "That was wonderful Beth. Let's get you back to the table and we can relax for a minute."

"Thank you Rick, I appreciate all the guys, I really do, but I start to feel a little like I can't breathe. I love to sing, and I love that they love it, but I don't do well when they all crowd in at once." She looked at him and something in those big blues eyes made him hold on a little tighter.

As soon as her second set was over he went to the stage, held a hand out to her, and hurriedly got her back to their table. "What would you like to do Beth, do you want to stay here, or is there somewhere you'd like to go?'

"You know where I'd like to go Rick? I'd like to go to your house. I'd like to see where you live."

Now with a lot of girls that would have seemed like an invitation in itself, and he would have known how the night would end, but he already knew enough about her to know that with Beth, what she said was what she meant, she wanted to see his house, see where he lived.

She said goodnight to the brothers, and Rick shook hands with them, although he swore they both gave him the stink eye.

He was proud of his house, an American Craftsman. He'd restored most of it himself to its original 1930's style. The appliances were authentic, as were the windows, the woodwork, and the fixtures, all of it.

She loved the old house, and she was sure her favorite room was the kitchen. She couldn't believe the way he'd renovated it to its original 1930's look and character. She was impressed and she told him, "Oh my goodness Rick, this is the nicest kitchen I've ever seen. It's perfect, I love it! You recaptured the era, total Arts and Crafts. This architectural philosophy is my favorite, I adore the motto: 'Find joy in work; Create objects that are not only well-designed, but affordable to everyone; Live simply; Stay connected to nature'. It's such a beautiful way to live ones' life. Well done Rick!" she smiled that smile that practically made his heart cease up.

"Thanks Beth, I'm impressed you're so familiar with the style and the philosophy. The restoration was a true labor of love. Arts and Crafts is my favorite style too, I guess that's obvious. I'd always wanted to restore one of these homes. After my divorce, I had the time, and frankly the freedom, to do it." He gave a satisfied nod.

"It must have been quite the challenge finding the cabinetry, woodwork, and my gosh, the appliances and plumbing and lighting fixtures. How in the world did you manage that?" She was genuinely interested and he was appreciative of that.

"Some of it was still here, some I found on ebay and craigslist but most of it I actually got with the help of the Dixon brothers. Daryl is a close friend of mine, and I suppose you know he and Merle have their home remodeling business, they do a lot of demo of old houses, so when they'd do a 20's or 30's demo they'd give me a call. I'd give them free labor in exchange for the demoed materials. It worked out good for everyone. And Daryl was a big help as a friend, helping me with the work here, and wherever one brother goes, the other usually follows, so Merle was right in the mix too," He smiled at her.

"That's a wonderful story Rick, it makes the house even more special. I love the brothers, they're so kind and they have very gentle souls," she was so sincere.

And Rick couldn't hold back his curiosity, especially when she referred to their 'gentle souls', really, Merle and Daryl? "Just how do you know the Dixon boys Beth?"

"It's a very long story," She looked in his eyes.

"I don't have to leave for work until 7:30 Monday morning," He smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Fair enough. Ten years ago, before they started Dixon Renovations, they had sort of a handyman business. My Daddy hired them to help him do some repairs on the barn and a few things to the house. Then Daddy was hurt in an accident with the tractor, that's when he lost his leg. It was terrible. My brother Shawn was only 17, and Mama was not well at the time, she had breast cancer. The brothers started sleeping in the barn, they did so much work helping with the farm and the harvest, and they got the barn and house repairs done. They didn't want money, they just wanted to help."

She continued with her story smiling, "The most fun was when they helped me and Maggie with the canning, oh my, it was great. They caught on pretty quick, and they weren't afraid of work, but you could tell kitchen work was not really their calling," and she started to laugh.

But then she turned solemn, "It was a very dark time for me. My Daddy and Mama were both in a bad way, I was so scared. I was having a lot of trouble with school, not the curriculum or the work load, but with the other students. I was at a delicate age for girls, 13, and very much of an outcast, I was bullied and teased mercilessly. I decided I was going to just end it all, and I went in the barn to do that. I thought the brothers were out in the field, but they happened to walk in to get some tools just before it was too late. Daryl just grabbed onto me while Merle went in the house and talked to Mama for a while. He came out with my back pack, Maggie had packed it with a clean set of clothes, a jacket and some essentials, then they took me out in the woods. We just walked, we were out there for days, they'd hunt for our food. They taught me how to track, how to read the signs. Daryl taught me how to use the crossbow, it turns out I'm quite good. Merle taught me to shoot his pistol, and it turns out I'm quite good at that. At night we'd have a campfire, and that's when we'd talked. And they told me about their childhood. And they told me they rose above theirs and I'd rise above my problems. We all shared our deepest secrets and our saddest moments. It was very intense for all of us, but also really liberating. When we got back, we never spoke of any of those things again."

She paused, took a deep breath and smiled, "For the rest of the time I was in school here, before I went to college, Daryl would take me to school on his motorcycle every morning, and Merle would pick me up on his in the afternoon. They'd give everyone in sight that hard-eyed Dixon look, no one ever bothered me again. When Maggie and I were in Athens, while I went to school, one or both of them came to see us every week. We have an unbreakable bond. Since I've been home, we try to spend at least one night a month together in the woods. They're my family."

"When we got back I encouraged them to start their own business, they're so talented. I helped them set up their books, and taught them basic computer skills. They've done so well, I'm so happy for them. And I know they're very busy, but they still come help with the peach harvest." She had a faraway smile on her face as she spoke.

And Rick didn't know quite what to say, so he put his arms around her and hugged her close. Then he said, "I'm so glad they were there for you Beth. I feel like I owe them both a huge debt. I wouldn't have wanted to miss the opportunity to have you in my life."

She simply leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Could I give you a kiss Beth?" He was looking in her eyes with those intense blue eyes of his.

Her cheeks flushed, but she said, "Please do."

And he didn't take it too far, he knew she was inexperienced, and he wanted to take it slow. She was different, she mattered, she mattered a lot. He wanted her in his life, so he was going to try real hard to be smart about things, not screw this up.

He held her face in his hands and gave her a slow gentle kiss. Then he looked her in the eyes again and said, "Beth, I feel like we're starting a journey together. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I've been packed and waiting for you to show up, I'm so happy you finally found me." she smiled up at him.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, please review xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I so appreciate all of your kind words, and I thank you for the follows and faves, you caught me by surprise. I hope you'll continue to enjoy.**

He had no idea why he was in church on Sunday morning. Wait, that wasn't true at all, he knew exactly why he was here. Beth Greene had looked at him with those big baby blues sparkling and said, "Would you come to church with me in the morning, and then have Sunday dinner with us?"

And all he really cared about was she'd invited him to spend time with her, so of course he said, "I'd be honored."

Now here he sat on a hard wooden pew, wearing a necktie on his day off, and he didn't mind a bit because she was playing the piano and singing and he'd never heard the old hymns sound better.

xxxx

Her father met him at the door, "I think she's ready Rick, she's just upstairs talking to her sister. Let me call her down."

She came down the stairs and he was starting to think that off center ponytail was the sexiest hairstyle he'd ever seen. She looked quite a bit different for church than she had last night, well of course she would. She was wearing almost no make-up, but she looked even more beautiful to him, almost glowing. She had on a floral sundress, sleeveless, but the neckline was high and modest, it had a tight waist and a full skirt and he was sure there wasn't a prettier girl in the world. "Hey Beth, you look very nice, are you ready to go?" His head was tilted slightly to the side and he smiled that smile and his eyes seemed to twinkle, and all of it made her smile right back.

"Hi Rick, you look very nice yourself, thank you so much for taking me to church today. I like that you would do that for me, I don't really think it's the way you usually spend your Sunday mornings," She still had a smile on her face.

But then she frowned, "Oh no, I didn't make you do something you don't want to, did I? Oh that would be just awful. I'm so sorry."

"Relax Beth, its fine, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be here. I told you I'd be honored to take you to church, and I am. Shall we?" He held his arm out for her to take.

It fascinated him the way she worried about everyone's feelings, but he'd been reminded, it was part of that innocence her family worried so much about. It was endearing for sure, but he didn't like thinking of her worrying over nothing.

He opened the car door for her, but before helping her in he put his arm lightly around her waist and said, "Thank you for inviting me Beth. I'm looking forward to hearing you sing, and I'm looking forward to Sunday dinner with you and your family." He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She blushed a pretty shade of pink and he could feel himself smile broadly.

xxxx

As he sat there in that uncomfortable pew, he was wondering how dinner would go. He didn't see the Dixon boys here in church, but then he hadn't really expected to. He was just hoping Daryl would get over thinking he intended to just use Beth. Damn, Daryl was his best friend, you'd think he'd at least give him the benefit of the doubt. Although, Rick had been kind of a jerk about women since the divorce, and Daryl knew all about that. So maybe he'd better be the one to approach Daryl and assure him his intentions regarding Beth were all good.

Her father's preaching was as she'd said, more love and less fire than most he'd heard as a kid. In fact, the last time he could remember being in a church his mother and dad had dragged him practically kicking and screaming when he was 16. They quit making him go after that.

Beth ended the church service with "The Unclouded Day" and she had the congregation on their feet singing with her.

Outside he noticed the congregants kept a respectful distance from her, waiting until she approached and greeted them. It was obvious they knew her well. He stayed close to her side and she held tightly to his hand. He knew most of these folks too, and he didn't fail to note that he was getting a lot of curious glances.

It fascinated him the way she was around large groups of people. She seemed to love people, enjoyed chatting and was always quick to smile, but she seemed to only be able to handle them in very small groups that didn't get too close. Yet she wanted him close. That was fine with him, he'd stay as close as she wanted.

He followed her lead, when she was ready to go he helped her in the car and drove toward the farm. "I sure enjoyed listening to you sing today. If I had to choose a hymn to listen to it would be Precious Memories, and I've never heard it sound as beautiful as it did today when you sang it Beth."

"Oh Rick, that's the nicest thing, thank you so much for telling me that. It's one of my favorites too. I'm so happy you came with me today, it's so special to me. And I guess you realize how nice it is for me to have you there when the people are around. I truly love them all, I just start to feel a little, well I guess you could say tense, when too many people get too close to me." And she put her hand on his arm and said in the sweetest voice he'd ever heard, "But I enjoy having you close, I want you close to me Rick."

Damn. And when she said things like that, it didn't come across as some kind of hot and bothered come on, it came across as just a sweetly stated fact.

And he wasn't just blowing smoke when he said right back to her, "There's nothing I can remember that ever felt any better than being close to you Beth."

They arrived back at the farm and he saw Daryl over by the barn smoking a cigarette. He asked her, "Would you mind if I went over and had a talk with Daryl? I'll be back shortly."

She smiled at him, "Not at all, I'm just going to help Mama finish up the meal."

He helped her from the car, smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you in a few minutes." Then he strode over to where Daryl stood squinting his eyes at him.

Rick nodded, "Daryl, how are you today?"

"I'm good Rick, just wondering what the fuck yer up to. Ya wanna explain this shit ta me?"

"I can't explain it Daryl, I don't really understand it myself. I just met Beth yesterday morning, at the laundromat of all places. I know this sounds corny, but it was like I was completely taken in the minute that I saw her, there's just something there Daryl, something I never felt before, ever, not even with Lori. I can't tell you what it is, but it happened in an instant. I can't fucking believe it myself, it's like she owns my ass already and I don't mind. I swear to you brother, I have no intention of hurting her in any way."

"Yeah, well I s'pose ya know by now Beth ain't like no one else. She's the smartest person yer ever gonna meet, every time I'm around her she amazes me with something she knows all about. But Beth ain't good with a lotta stuff everyone else in the world don't even bother ta think about. And I never seen anyone get so confounded and frustrated by the most simple things. Ya might think it all ain't no big deal right now, ya probably think it's just kinda cute, but believe me when I tell ya, it takes a lotta people ta keep that little gal tagether. I love Beth, she's my girl, I'd do anything for her, but I tell ya, ya hook up with her yer gonna have ta be patient, yer gonna have ta be a lotta things Rick. If it turns out she loves ya, then ya ain't gotta worry about the shit ya had ta worry about with Lori, but yer gonna be havin' ta care for her in a different kinda way, try ta keep her from suffering, cuz she does suffer, the world's a mean fuckin' place and Beth is way too goddamn sweet ta live in it. Could be the best thing that ever happened for ya if yer man enough ta take it on, but if ya ain't, get out now. Me n Merle, we'll clean up yer mess, get her through it. Yer my brother Rick but she's my baby sister."

Rick looked at Daryl hard in the eye. He had more than one set of feelings about what Daryl had said. He knew it was true, he could see the handwriting on the wall, being with Beth could feel like a full time job if a person wasn't all in, but he happened to think it could be the best thing that ever happened for him. He also couldn't deny that he was a little jealous of Daryl, not because he thought his friend had any sort of romantic connection with Beth, but the fact that they shared a certain intimacy he'd never have with her. But mostly he felt enormous gratitude that Daryl had been there for Beth, saved her life, and that they had indeed developed that close bond, it had obviously impacted them both beyond measure. "I don't blame you for worrying Daryl, you've seen me. Since Lori left with Carl I haven't been a good man with women, but I've been honest with them, told them what I was all about, but it still ain't right and I know that. But this with Beth, this is different. I've barely known the woman 24 hours Daryl, that seems almost impossible to me because, damn, my feelings are intense already. I told you, I can't explain it because I don't understand it; but I can make you this promise, I have nothing but the best of intentions when it comes to Beth. And I thank you Daryl, and Merle too, for looking out for her."

He extended his hand to Daryl, and was relieved when Daryl shook his hand.

Sunday dinner at the Greene farm was not like Sunday dinner at his folks' home had been. Hershel lead them in a blessing, nothing unusual about that, but the food, he'd never seen a spread quite like it. It was Sunday, so no one had cooked, but they'd obviously had a busy Saturday of it. There was cold fried chicken, sliced ham, potato salad, bean salad, deviled eggs, two Jello salads, homemade rolls and banana bread. There was home churned butter and fresh preserves for the rolls. He would have been happy with just that.

Then they went around the table, one by one, each had to tell something they were grateful for this past week, something they'd accomplished, and something they'd done that they enjoyed. Even Daryl and Merle were in on it. Daryl told about a renovation job he'd completed for his accomplishment, he was grateful the guys check cleared the bank (that got a laugh), and he'd enjoyed a little fishing yesterday. Rick was wracking his brain trying to think what he was going to say when it was his turn, thank goodness he would be last.

Beth was seated to his right, next to him, when her turn came he couldn't believe what she said, "I'm grateful to have met Rick Grimes, I enjoyed him taking me on my first date, and my accomplishment was getting him to kiss me." There was about five seconds of silence, and then everyone started laughing.

Rick didn't think he'd ever blushed in his life, but in that moment he was sure his face was the color of a tomato. Beth didn't understand what was funny, all she did was tell the truth. Rick could see her tense up.

Maggie was seated on the other side of Beth and placed an arm around her shoulder, Rick heard her whisper to her sister, "It's okay Bethie, everyone just loves your honestly, you know we do, you didn't make any mistakes."

That's when he hurried and spoke, trying to shift the attention away from Beth, "I'm grateful to have met Beth Greene, my accomplishment was getting her to agree to a date, what I really enjoyed was when she let me kiss her." He took Beth's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Hershel looked at him, nodded his head, and said, "Well done, Rick."

Then Merle made an announcement that had Rick glad he was sitting down, "Miz Annette, that was a Sunday dinner for the books, I think it's the best I ever had. I'ma do all the dishes, it's the least I can do."

And Beth's Mama just smiled and said, "Merle you say that every time you come for Sunday dinner."

"That's cuz it's true every time I come for Sunday dinner, and Beth taught me I got ta always tell the truth." That made Beth smile.

Beth wanted to go for a walk and that sounded perfect to him. She went upstairs to change and she was gone for what seemed to him an unusually long amount of time. He sat on the bottom stair and waited for her. Her Daddy and Mama were sitting in their rockers on the porch, Maggie and Glenn were helping Daryl and Merle in the kitchen, and Shawn had gone to feed the stock, even though the family didn't believe in work on Sunday, the animals still needed to be cared for.

He heard her on the stairs behind him and turned to look. He was on his feet immediately when he saw the tears in her eyes. He ran up the stairs and put his arms around her, "What's wrong sweetheart, what happened?"

She didn't say anything, just took his hand and lead him to her room. He was amazed. It was like no one had ever been in it, perfectly organized, exceptionally clean. She could have passed a military inspection.

She had a twin bed, nightstand and dresser, but what took up the bulk of the room was a huge table she used as a desk. Sitting atop it were two desktop computers, a Mac and a PC, and he saw a MacBook Air and a Samsung laptop. There was other equipment that he had no idea what it was, it was an impressive set-up.

She looked and said, "It's this, I can't get it fixed, I've been trying since last week. I wanted so much to be able to do it myself, but I just can't, it keeps getting worse and worse. I just wanted my phone charger, that was all. I don't even know what happened." He'd started rubbing her back because he could see she was becoming more and more emotional, and then she slid open the bottom drawer of the dresser. It was surprising to say the least. He couldn't even imagine how many cords might be in there. But it was all one big hugely tangled mess, you couldn't even tell where one started and another stopped.

He tried very hard to keep a calm look on his face, "I'll tell you what sweetie, do you have a backpack or large sack we could put these in, and do you have rubber bands?"

She sniffled, "Yes."

"Well why don't we get the cords, and the rubber bands and we'll walk down by the pond. I'll get these untangled for you, I'll roll each one up and secure it with a rubber band. Then they won't get so easily tangled next time. How does that sound?" He touched her cheek with an open hand.

"That sounds so good, thank you Rick, thank you," and she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

It was tough at first, but once he'd gotten the first two or three out of the mess, untangled them and neatly rolled and banded them, it went a little easier. They talked as he worked, about his job, about her computer programs, and suddenly she said, "If you don't want to see me anymore Rick, I understand."

What? Now he was confused. "Why would you say that Beth? Of course I want to continue to see you." He was looking at her, but she was looking down.

"I know I'm different Rick, I know people think I'm strange. I know a lot of people think it's very difficult to spend much time around me. I've lived with it my whole life. I don't want to be a burden to you Rick, I care about you too much."

He put the tangled mess down, reached for her and held her tight. "Beth you're the sweetest, most gentle person I've ever met. Yes, you're different, but not in a bad way. I wouldn't change a thing about you. You're just you, and I've fallen for you hook, line and sinker just the way you are."

 **A/N Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please review xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for your nice reviews and for reading this tangled little tale, which is about to get even more tangled, with a dark undercurrent.**

He'd been seeing her for four weeks, and it had been an adventure. He'd learned a lot about her, but the more he learned, the more he realized he still had a lot to learn.

It was Saturday afternoon and they were having her favorite, a Limeade Freezie at the diner. It was getting to the point where he was starting to develop a taste for the damn things.

It made him smile how she truly liked the simple things in life. Sure, a lot of folks said that, Beth lived it.

Aside from her Limeade fix, going to church, and picnicking at the lake, there really wasn't much she cared to do outside coming to his house. Too many people around she'd say.

She'd even told him she wanted to quit doing gigs for Stookey, which was breaking Stookey's heart because she was a big draw, but the idea didn't bother Rick at all. Although, he supposed the reason for it should have, but really, why? She was certainly entitled to want to stay away from large crowds of people. That wasn't uncommon, lots of folks felt that way.

But there was something he was very curious about, and he was going to ask her about it today, over this nasty limeade, which, damn, really was starting to taste kind of good.

"Beth, when I first met you, you told me you had a very small place here in town, yet I've never picked you up there, or taken you home to it, I don't even know where it is. When do I get to see it?" He smiled across the table at her.

"Oh, umm, well, I don't know, it's quite different Rick. And I never really stay there, I just go there to think, to be alone. It's kind of my little escape pod. You wouldn't really like it," Her face was bright pink.

"That's not fair Beth, I might just love it, but we won't know if you don't let me see it, will we?" Then he did it, smiled that smile at her and tilted that head to the side.

"Alright, just remember, you asked for it," She smiled back with those flushed pink cheeks.

Rick hadn't noticed the rough looking man in the dark car who watched them leave the diner.

He could tell from the outside of the place it was small, just like she'd said, it was a unit built atop the single car detached garage of an only slightly larger old house. There were wooden stairs that led up the side of the garage to the door. She told him the landlord was kind of an odd lady who lived alone, and that they sort of had an unspoken agreement to just leave each other alone.

You have to love that.

Of course, that didn't mean that same odd lady didn't see that strange young woman taking a man up to her apartment, and not just any man, the Sheriff. And it didn't mean she didn't make a quick call to a friend of hers and tell him what she'd seen.

What she didn't see was the rough looking man parked up the street in a dark sedan, watching the Sheriff and strange young woman.

He took the key from her to unlock the door, and she took a deep breath.

He'd never seen anything quite like it. It was indeed small. There was just one room with a door that opened to what appeared to be a small bath. There was a loveseat size sofa, an overstuffed chair, a very small dinette table with two chairs, and a small desk with a laptop on it. No kitchen or kitchenette, just a bar size refrigerator and the world's smallest microwave. And oddly out of place, there was also what must have been a 50" TV mounted on the wall opposite the small loveseat.

But that wasn't even what a person would notice first about the place, not even close, all he could say was, "Wow Beth, I would have never guessed this in a million guesses."

Then he noticed she looked worried, and he put his arm around her. "This is something else Sweetheart, really. And I don't mean that in a bad way at all. I'm just so surprised, and pretty impressed."

Every wall was covered with score cards, stat sheets and posters.

"You never told me you were a baseball fan. Who's your favorite team?" He smiled.

"Oh I don't follow any particular team, I like them all. Baseball intrigues me. The averages, the percentages, the scorekeeping, and I love their baseball lingo, oh and the superstitions and I enjoy trying to read the signs they use. I find it all so interesting. You know Rick; it's ultimately a game of numbers." Now she was getting into it.

"So you just watch games, but you don't cheer anyone on?" He loved watching her go on.

"I cheer for everyone. I'm sure they're all perfectly nice men. Oh they argue, but I think they're just overly excited." How could she be just that sweet?

"What about the off season? Then what?" He had to ask.

"Oh there's never an off season if you have the MLB network. They always have repeats of games, and there are lots of shows where they talk about baseball and the players, and stats, the managers, the strategies, the drafts. It's all quite fascinating. It's such a nice hobby for me. I come here, watch a couple of games, and I score them while I watch, and I have popcorn or peanuts. It's very relaxing and a nice departure from my work." She was animated.

"Beth, you are without a doubt the most interesting person I have ever known." And he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her, and she seemed to be good with that, so he didn't see any reason to stop, for a minute anyway. Then he pulled his head back and looked in her big beautiful blue eyes.

And she said in a soft voice, "When you kiss me like that it just makes me feel warm all over, and kind of excited, and like I want more." Damn, girl, I want all of you, is what he wanted to say.

But instead he rested his forehead on hers and what he did say was, "Me too Sweetheart, me too."

Because dammit, he was going to do the right thing by her if it killed him. The relationship was still new, and as much as he wanted this to work, wanted so much for it to be some kind of forever deal, and as much as he thought she did too, who really knew about this stuff? He wanted to at least be as sure as he felt he could be before he took those next steps with her. He wasn't going to be that guy that took everything she had to give, and then decided she really wasn't right for him. She was too good, too innocent and way too trusting. So he had to show self-restraint, he had to be patient. But damn, that wasn't always easy.

She was going to work at Stookey's, because she'd promised, and then she was going to tell him no more. Not only was she tired of the crowd there, but she had her programming work, her work at the Vet clinic, and she wanted to spend as much of the rest of her time as she could with Rick. That suited Rick just fine.

So he drove her back to the farm and planned to be back for her at 6:30. He walked her to the door, and he was just giving her a little kiss goodbye when Hershel walked out. "Well hello Sheriff, I see you've brought my daughter home safely."

"Hey Hershel, I'll be back by to get your beautiful daughter at 6:30," And they shook hands. He'd become quite friendly with her Daddy, he was a kind and caring man with a good life philosophy who was devoted to his family.

Rick admired that.

 _Three Weeks Earlier_

He'd gotten the call from Aaron Bush, who'd told him he'd assembled an armload of evidence against a bookkeeper working for Dale Horvath. Even though he'd been expecting this call, Rick acted as though he knew nothing about it. Aaron asked to meet with Rick in his office, and of course Rick agreed.

They shook hands and Rick asked, "So what do you have for me?"

"I've caught someone setting up false accounts on Mr. Horvath's books, and skimming cash. I've assembled quite a bit of evidence. However, I will say, I don't think the woman who's doing this is the real brains behind the operation, I think someone else is telling her what to do, pulling her strings so to speak." Aaron seemed nervous, but also honest and quite concerned.

Rick saw he was keeping his promise to Beth; he never mentioned her or said he had help from anyone else in getting the evidence.

"Do you have any idea who that other person may be?" Rick questioned.

"Well my first thought would be it's a boyfriend or a husband, but that's just a guess. I think she's being manipulated, maybe if she's charged he'll come forward, although I suppose if he's that big a scumbag, he wouldn't feel any guilt about her taking the blame."

"Well, what's the woman's name and what can you tell me about her?" Rick inquired.

"Andrea Holden, she's not a CPA, she's a bookkeeper who said her specialties were payroll, accounts receivable and accounts payable work. That's all Mr. Horvath needed in the office, his wife had been doing the bookkeeping, but she took ill and he had to hire someone. I do the more complicated accounting like reconciliation, financial statements, quarterly reports and tax filing, so eventually all the records have to be given to me."

"What made you suspect something?" Accounting wasn't really Rick's field of expertise. He kept a budget, paid his bills, the usual stuff, but any more than that and he took it to an accountant.

"It may surprise you to know, but Horvath's is a top money earning business. It's the only true hardware and home supply in a 50 mile radius of here. Dale still let's locals just sign on an account, and he bills them once a month. A lot of those people, and a lot of people in general around here, pay in cash. They're proud to pay in cash. As I'm sure you can imagine, cash is the easiest of assets to steal, and it's the first thing I noticed a steep decline in. Then there were two new vendor accounts added, not at the same time, about a month apart. They had pretty substantial invoices, and I wasn't sure what Dale was buying from them, so I took him to lunch and asked him. He hadn't heard of either vendor, and that's when I knew, but I still needed proof it was her. I feel I have more than enough evidence here to get this woman indicted."

"And this Andrea Holden is still working for Horvath?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I'm reluctant to have him let her go because I'm afraid she'll skip town. If she's done this at Horvath's, I'm certain it's been done to other businesses. Many smaller businesses never use a CPA, they rely on the bookkeeper for everything. If she has a history of this, I want to put a stop to it once and for all."

"So what has you thinking she's being manipulated? Any evidence, or is it just a feeling?" He liked this Aaron fellow, he was obviously a good guy who really knew his stuff, and he knew the man was a dear friend of his Beth. Wow, had he just thought of her as "his"? Hmmm

"I'm sure you've seen the signs Sheriff, it's hard to put into words, it's more of a feeling. Some days she seems almost frightened when she comes into the office, and there's been more than once I was pretty sure there was make-up covering a bruise on her cheek, and I've seen bruises on her arms, like she'd been grabbed. She rushes out of the place right at quitting time. It seems odd, most single, unattached folks, like she claims to be, aren't rushing to get home, they're talking about going to the gym, or happy hour, going shopping, things of that nature. I don't know it's just a very strong feeling I have, but I think she's got someone telling her what to do, someone she's afraid of." Aaron pursed his lips.

"Those very strong feelings, 'hunches' usually mean we're onto something," Rick nodded his head slightly.

Aaron didn't notice the rough looking man in the dark car who watched him as he exited the Sheriff's Office.

Two days later Andrea Holden was arrested and jailed.

xxxx

As usual, he arrived at the farm a little early, chatted with Hershel and waited for his beautiful date. Hershel explained to him, "Beth's hair ties seem to have gotten themselves tangled up, as have her necklace and bracelet, and I think I heard mention of a blow dryer cord and a flatiron cord. Her Mama and Maggie are helping her out."

"You do know Rick, if you ever get REAL serious with my daughter; you're going to be the one busy helping her with all those things, and often." The older man looked him in the eye.

"I do Hershel, and the way I feel right now, I don't think I'd mind one bit, but I do want to be sure before I make that promise," Rick's expression was thoughtful.

"I appreciate that son. I think my Bethy is a one man woman with a very tender heart. I'd want that man to be ready, willing and able to untangle things for her the rest of his life, with love and patience of course," He smiled a fatherly smile.

Just then Beth came downstairs. She looked pretty as a picture, just like always, and he was proud to be the guy escorting her out this evening.

They arrived at Stookey's and the place was packed, like it was every time she sang. Merle and Daryl were at the bar, and they made their way over to say, "Hi."

Rick shook hands with the brothers, and Beth hugged them. Merle said, "I got ta say Little Sister, I'm glad you're quittin' this joint, the crowd is lookin' rougher and rougher all the time. Startin' ta make me and Little Brother look like altar boys," He laughed at his joke, and Rick couldn't help a laugh himself. Even Daryl almost smiled.

Beth sang her three sets as promised, but something was making her feel uneasy the entire time.

Rick could tell something was bothering her, but he didn't know what. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

When she finished her last set, she told Rick she wanted to get out of there right away and go to his house. He noticed her hands were shaking slightly and her brow was furrowed. They quickly said goodnight to Stookey and the Brothers, and headed to Rick's.

Merle and Daryl had not failed to pick up on Beth's discomfort, but couldn't pick up on what was causing it.

No one had noticed the rough looking man sitting way back in a darkened corner nursing a beer. The one who hadn't taken his eyes off her all evening.

As soon as they were in his house, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Beth, Sweetheart, what's the matter, what happened," he was trying to comfort her, rubbing her back.

She spoke softly and he could tell by her voice she was on edge. "That's just it Rick, I'm not sure. There was just something wrong in there. Well it could have been someone, but anyway, I could just feel it, strong and negative. I don't like to use the word, but it felt evil." And she shuddered.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, but I'm right here with you, and we're home safe, okay?" He was concerned now. He knew she had her "abilities" to pick up on things others missed. What could have been going on?

"Rick, I'd like to stay here tonight, with you, please?"

"What about your Daddy, something tells me he's not going to like the idea of you spending the night here," Rick had been caught completely by surprise.

"Oh they're not going to worry about what we're doing; I already told them you weren't trying to have sex with me." She said it so matter-of-fact.

"What Beth? You talked to them about that?" He was flabbergasted.

"Well just Maggie, she asked me if you tried, and I said no, that it seemed like you wanted to, but you weren't ready yet." Damn, she was innocent, and he couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Oh Sweetheart, I am so beyond being ready, there's nothing I would enjoy more. I just think maybe it's a little soon, and you might not be ready," He held her face in his hands and was smiling at her, he gave her a sweet kiss to the top of her head.

"That's what Maggie said," She replied.

"If you want to stay here, I would love to have you here, but you need to clear it with your family, okay? I wouldn't want your Daddy to think I'd disrespected him or you."

"Okay, I'll call Daddy and explain." And for some reason he wasn't surprised that her Daddy agreed, it made him feel proud in a way, just knowing Hershel trusted him.

Rick had a beer, Beth had a can of cherry coke and they talked about baseball. Rick was happy to have someone who was really knowledgeable about the game to talk baseball with; it was a favorite of his. "I've got an idea Beth. How about one night this week we go to the batting cages, I bet you'd be good. What do you say?"

"I've never even thought of that Rick, that sounds like so much fun, I'd love that," She was smiling that big beautiful smile, and she finally seemed to be relaxing, and then just like that, she said, "I'm tired and we have to go to the farm early so I can get ready for church, can we go to bed now?"

And Rick could never recall being so nervous when a woman wanted to go to bed with him.

He gave her one of his t-shirts to sleep in, and a flannel to use for a robe. He usually slept in his boxers, but pulled on a pair of running shorts for tonight, and a t-shirt. Fortunately, he had a packet of extra toothbrushes and gave her one.

They crawled in the bed and held each other, there was a lot of pretty heated kissing, and he did let his hand skim softly over her breast, and round little bottom while he kissed her. She didn't seem to mind at all, but he still wasn't going to let it go further, not quite yet. No matter how much he wanted to.

He had no idea that the rough looking man in a dark car was watching his house.

He made them a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, which she thanked him for as though it were a banquet.

When she was dressed, and he was dressed for church, because by now everyone just assumed he was going and then having Sunday dinner with them, they headed to the farm.

No sooner had he pulled up to the farmhouse than his cell phone rang, it was the office on a Sunday morning, this couldn't be good, and it wasn't. The desk sergeant spoke, "Sorry to bother you Sheriff, but we have what appears to be a hate crime. Two homosexual males were severely beaten in the park early this morning. It looks as though they were out for a morning run. They did have I.D. on them and one of them is the gentleman you spoke to a few weeks ago, Aaron Bush. The other is his companion Eric Moran. Mr. Bush is in critical condition at the hospital ICU. It appears Mr. Moran wasn't the main target, his injuries aren't as severe. It looks as though he may have been hit from behind, knocked unconscious and left while Mr. Bush was beaten. Mr. Moran is expected to regain consciousness sometime later this morning. The doctors don't have any idea if Mr. Bush will ever regain consciousness. That's all I've got right now."

"Who's on this Jim?" Rick was shocked.

"Vazquez and Johnson." Jim responded.

"Okay, I'm going to head over to the hospital in just a few minutes, call me if anything comes up in the meantime." He glanced over at Beth who was playing on her phone.

"Sorry Sweetheart, work, I'm going to have to go, but let me walk you inside first." How was he going to tell her? He didn't want to take a chance she'd hear something on the radio, or see it on the Internet, so he decided he'd better tell her now.

 **A/N And there it is, Yikes! Thank you so much for reading, please review xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Again, thank you all so much! I appreciate the faves, the follows and the reviews xo. Let's check in with Rick and Beth.**

He thought it best to tell her with her family close. He had to leave, get to the hospital, and if he couldn't be there for her, he wanted her to have the love and support of her family.

They walked in the front door and thankfully Hershel was there in the living room, Rick gave him a look and the man picked up on the fact that something was amiss.

Rick put his arms around Beth and said, "I'm so sorry Sweetheart, I have some very hard news to tell you."

He could feel her start to tremble, "Oh no Rick, what happened?"

"It's Aaron, he and Eric were attacked early this morning while they were out running. Eric is expected to make a full recovery, but unfortunately Aaron is in very serious condition and we don't have a prognosis yet. I have to go to the hospital now and check on them, and assist in the investigation. Eric is expected to wake up soon and I'm hoping to be able to talk to him about what happened."

And her reaction wasn't even close to what he'd expected. "Oh yes Rick, please go, get to the bottom of this. Anyone who would hurt someone as pure and kind as Aaron or Eric needs to be stopped before they hurt others. Please let me know when they can have a visitor." Tears were falling, but she was resolute.

"I'll do everything I can Beth, I promise. And I'll let you know how they're doing as soon as I can." And he gave her another quick hug and kissed her on the cheek.

The woman never ceased to surprise him. She'd shown him a different side of herself; she was stronger than anyone, including himself, had given her credit for.

He shook Hershel's hand and the older man said, "We'll be praying for you and for them Rick. Please keep us informed, we'll be fine, don't you worry about us."

Rick hated hospitals. They seemed so cold, so impersonal, and with the exception of the day Carl was born, they always seemed to be places of sorrow.

He went to the nurse's station in the ICU. His deputy, Vazquez, was waiting there for him. "Anything new to report Dan?" Rick asked him.

"It looks like Mr. Moran is starting to come around Sheriff, I just heard from the Doctor."

"Alright, good news, let's go talk to him Dan."

When Rick and Deputy Vazquez entered the room, the doctor and nurse were standing by the bed discussing something. "Sheriff," the doctor greeted him.

"Dr. Edwards, good to see you again. How's Mr. Moran doing?" Rick had never cared much for this man, he didn't think he was necessarily a bad guy, but he seemed somehow weak-willed.

"He's just waking up. Give him a few minutes to fully come around, and please, keep the questioning to a minimum, we don't want to overtax him. He's definitely suffered a pretty severe head trauma and undoubtedly, an emotional trauma."

"No problem Doc, I just have three questions," Rick assured the man.

As soon as Eric was fully awake Rick greeted him, expressed his sympathy for what had happened, and asked his questions.

"Do you know who attacked you and Aaron, Eric?" Rick had a hand over Eric's hand to reassure him, he could see the man was emotional.

"No Sheriff, I have no idea who would want to hurt us this way," Eric's face showed the strain of his concern.

"Did you see or hear anything before you lost consciousness?" Rick asked.

"I didn't see anyone; I heard two distinct voices, both male. I heard one man with a very southern accent and a gruff tone to his voice yell, 'There's that fucking snitch', and the other man said 'Let's get the little bastard.' I don't think it was a hate crime Sheriff, it seemed they had some vengeance in mind." Rick could already see the man tiring, and he was getting the picture of what this may all be about.

"Just one more question Eric. Were you or Aaron involved in anything that would cause someone to think either of you was 'snitching' on them?" Rick suspected he knew the answer to this one.

"Aaron and I don't talk a lot of shop at home, but he'd been upset about one of his clients, Horvath's. He suspected the bookkeeper was stealing, something like that. He was upset and said he was going to talk to you about his suspicions Sheriff."

"Okay, thanks Eric, you've been a big help. I can see you're exhausted. Get your rest and we'll see if we can't track down who did this to you and Aaron." Rick again patted the man's hand reassuringly.

"Thank you Sheriff, Aaron doesn't deserve this, please get whoever did it." And the poor man had tears in his eyes.

"I plan on it Eric, thanks for your help," Rick said as he turned and headed out the door.

He turned to his deputy, "Dan I'm going to head into the office, I want to check my notes and Aaron's statement. Also, I want to re-interview Andrea Holden and I'd like you in on that."

The first thing he did when he got in the office was excuse himself from Dan and shut his office door to make a quick call. When she answered he told her the good news first. "I wanted to let you know Eric woke up. He's very tired, and pretty emotional, but he's awake and completely lucid."

"Oh that's such good news Rick. What about Aaron, has there been any change?" She was hopeful.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, no change, but he is stable, and I think that's a good sign. He's hanging on Beth." He wished he had better news.

"I'll be saying my prayers, we're all praying," She sounded strong, and he was so relieved, and for some reason he didn't really understand, he felt proud of her.

"I do have one question Beth, but this has to be off the record to keep you out of the formal investigation. This Andrea Holden, do you think she had a boyfriend, or a husband, someone who may have been telling her what to do?" He was hoping they may have had some "girl talk" at the office.

"She never said she did, and I didn't ask her. But I did hear her talking on her cell phone a few times. Once I heard her say, 'Please Joe, I know I can get it done, please don't be mad at me.' And another time I heard her say, 'No Joe, I promise, no one saw the bruise, I know I deserved it.' Other than that it was mostly promising to be home right after work, and promising she loved him. I remember feeling scared for her. Even though I knew she was stealing, I could tell she was having a very hard time with some man." Beth was shaking her head to herself. Meanness, she would never understand it.

"What are you going to do today Beth?" He thought a change of subject was due, and he'd hated that he'd had to leave her on a day they usually spent together.

"Do you think it would be okay if I stopped by the hospital to say hello to Eric? Then I thought maybe I'd go over to my little place and watch a ballgame, that should relax me," She sounded a bit more upbeat.

He smiled to himself, that's my girl. "That sounds good Beth, if I can I'll try to get by later. I know it sounds silly, but I miss you, I miss our Sunday time together. I'll give you a call," He knew then. It didn't matter that it had only been a few weeks. It was like an epiphany, he was in love with her.

"Oh that would be so nice, I hope you can. I miss you too. I didn't get nearly enough Rick hugs today," She said in that sweet voice he couldn't hear enough of.

"Bye Sweetheart, drive careful and I'll talk to you soon," He smiled to himself.

He asked Dan to get Andrea in the interrogation room, he had a couple of questions for her.

If she'd been intimidated and manipulated by some guy, which is exactly what it sounded like, he thought maybe the comforting friendly approach would work best.

And he began, "Can I get you a coffee or a soda Ms Holden, and maybe some chips or cookies?"

She'd been in that cell for weeks, and she was susceptible. "A coke and chips sounds so good right now, please."

"Sure, no problem. Deputy, would you get Miss Holden a snack please?" The deputy nodded and headed out to the vending machines.

"Are you doing okay here? I know it's got to be hard to be away from your family and your friends. It must be very lonely," He gave her a sad smile, and sure enough, it worked, she started to tear up. He had her.

xxxx

Beth arrived at the hospital with a small bouquet of wildflowers in a mason jar and a piece of her Mama's peach cobbler. She knew Eric, he would appreciate the simplicity of the offering.

She didn't stay long, just enough time to hear his story, offer her love and support and let him know she was praying for him and Aaron. She kissed him gently and told him to rest, that rest was what he needed to heal.

She stopped by Aaron's room and held his hand. Whispered to him how much she loved him and that she was praying hard for him. She told him Eric was doing well, and that they were all just waiting for him to come back to them. She kissed his cheek and his hand and quietly left the room.

She had a very uneasy feeling as she made her way to the parking lot and where she'd left her small car, like someone was watching her or maybe even following her. She found she'd quickened her pace, almost running to the car.

She was relieved to find her keys in her purse, thank God she thought, for once she had them. She got in the car, locked the door and took in a deep breath while she hurriedly got the key in the ignition and drove off.

She told herself maybe she was being silly, but no, she felt it, felt it deep within her, something wasn't right.

xxxx

"So now that you have your refreshments Ms. Holden, I did have a question for you, "Isn't there someone you'd like to tell me about? Someone named Joe?" Rick tilted his head to the side while he looked at her intently, there was no smile.

And he thought the woman would come unglued, "How do you know about Joe?! Please, please, don't get him involved, he'll think I said something, please, just take me back to my cell, please!" And the woman burst into hysterical crying.

xxxx

Beth quickly parked the car and dashed up to her apartment. The odd woman in the little house noticed how the strange young woman hurried, how she seemed almost scared, she called her friend and told him.

Beth got in the apartment and she immediately shut and locked the door, she leaned against it took a deep breath, and then she went to get the gun Merle had given her.

She hated thinking she might have to use it. She loved target practice and she'd become an expert marksman. She loved the precision of shooting, she did not relish the idea of pointing a weapon at another human being, but ever since that day, when she had almost ended it all and the Dixon brothers saved her from herself, she realized she wanted to live and she wasn't going to let anyone maliciously take that away from her. She didn't understand why anyone would want to, but she supposed that didn't really matter. She knew, she could feel the vibration, someone wanted to hurt her.

xxxx

The woman saw the big gray haired man slip into the driveway, look around quickly, and head up to the young woman's apartment, and again she called her friend, "I'm on my way, you just keep on keepin' an eye on things for me Doll," He told her.

xxxx

Rick's phone buzzed. He tried to glance at it without being obvious. It was a text from Merle Dixon. Merle had never texted him, never called him. The message said, "Beth may be in trouble, her tiny place, on my way."

Rick motioned to Dan, and they exited the interrogation room. "I have to go Dan, an emergency. I need you to wrap it up, see if she'll spill anything to you about this Joe character, then get her back to her cell. I think I have at least a partial answer to my question."

Rather than wait for the elevator, he raced down the stairs to his car and headed to the little apartment.

xxxx

Beth went in the small bathroom and got the pistol she had taped to the back of the toilet tank. A trick she'd learned from watching old movies. She checked the gun, and took the safety off. She was feeling more and more threatened.

Just about that time she saw the knob on the door wiggle. She stood waiting, staring at the door, holding the gun behind her back.

xxxx

The woman who lived in the little house had quietly slipped outside. She saw the man attempting to enter the apartment, she was a nervous wreck waiting for her friend to show up. She knew if anyone could put a stop to this it would be Merle.

Then she saw the man gain entrance to the apartment. She rushed back in the little house and got her gun and a knife, went back out and as quickly and quietly as she could, and began to climb the stairs to the apartment. Just as three vehicles pulled in the driveway, Merle, the Sheriff and Merle's brother.

All three men came running toward the place, Carol quickly explained to them what had happened.

xxxx

The man had a nasty and threatening half smile / half sneer as he growled at her, "You little bitch, ruining my operation, taking my livelihood and getting my woman locked up, ain't no way I'm lettin' you or anyone else get away with that shit. I'ma hurt you just like you hurt me."

As he spoke he kept working his way closer to her, she pulled the pistol from behind her back and pointed it at him.

"Ah, I see, ya wanna play it like that, I can do that too," and he reached to the back of his waistband and pulled out a pistol of his own.

It was then that Rick came through the door with his own weapon drawn, he commanded, "Drop your weapon and turn around, drop it now!"

But the big gray haired man turned quickly around and fired, hitting Rick in the chest. Beth screamed but remained steady as she fired her own weapon hitting the big man right in the center of his back, killing him instantly.

Merle and Daryl were now in the apartment, Merle making sure Beth was okay, and Daryl holding his shirt over Rick's wound, trying to stem the bleeding. Carol had rushed back down to the little house and called 9-1-1.

Beth was crying now, all the emotion, all the being strong, all the meanness she had been bombarded with, and she'd killed another human, it had finally caught up to her. And worst of all, this man she knew she loved so much, he was lying on the floor of her tiny apartment bleeding to death.

Merle took her to him, she knelt down next to him and rubbed her hand over his forehead and the top of his head, she thought he was out, but his eyes fluttered open for just a few seconds, and he looked at her and said, "I love you Beth."

And then his eyes closed again.

 **A/N Oh my, things have taken a serious turn. I promise not to keep you waiting too long. Thank you for reading, please review xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you so much for the response to this story. I truly appreciate it. We have three of Beth's favorite men in the hospital, Rick, Aaron and Eric, let's see how they're doing. Oh, and please keep in mind, I am neither a doctor or a nurse, I tried to get my medical info accurate, but if it isn't, try to just roll with it.  
**

It had been five days and he was still in a coma.

Everything had happened so quickly. He'd been shot, and she'd never be able to get that image out of her mind. Instinct seemed to take over and she had immediately fired her own weapon at the gray haired man she now knew was named Joe. Daryl was trying to apply enough pressure to Rick's wound so he didn't bleed out, and Carol, her landlady, had run in the apartment to let them know she'd called an ambulance and told them it was the Sheriff so they'd come quickly.

And Beth saw Merle hug the woman quickly, kiss her hard on the lips, and she heard him say, "Thank you Doll." Beth would have to think about that later.

Merle told the paramedic she was the Sheriff's fiancé and they'd let her ride in the ambulance with him. This was one time she wasn't going to get after Merle for lying.

They all should have stayed to wait a few more minutes for the investigating officer, but instead Merle, Daryl and Carol had gotten in Daryl's truck and followed the ambulance.

Rick was rushed into surgery just before his Deputy, Dan Vazquez, arrived at the hospital. Dan knew about Beth, but this was the first time he'd met the woman. He sat with her in the waiting room, note pad out, and questioned her about what happened.

She recounted the day right through to the present moment. The detail she provided was amazing, she knew exactly how long it had taken to walk from Aaron's hospital room to her car, when she first suspected she was being watched, how long it had taken to drive to the apartment, how long after she got in the apartment and he gained access, every detail of what he wore and said, and every detail as it had happened, including the distance and velocity the bullets had traveled.

The Deputy was more than a little taken aback, he glanced toward the Dixon brothers and they just shrugged.

For their part, Merle and Daryl were watching her with wonder, not because of everything she knew, they were used to that, but how was their Beth remaining so calm, especially in the wake of everything that had happened this day.

Next the deputy questioned the brothers, and then Carol.

He told them all they'd have to come to the station and make official statements, but agreed they should all wait, including himself, until Rick was out of surgery.

There was an entire team of crime scene specialists at the apartment, and Vazquez had now spoken with each of the witnesses, the perpetrator was dead, and so he figured his investigation was running quite smoothly.

In the meantime, Maggie, Glenn and Beth's Mama and Daddy showed up. They'd worried about her, but were now mostly just amazed at how calm she seemed.

She did want to see Aaron again, and they'd gone with her to his room. There had been no real change since earlier in the day, but the nurse assured them his vital signs were strong. She took his hand in hers and she closed her eyes. She tried to convey to him silently, through the touch, how important he was to her. Then she told him aloud that he needed to keep fighting, for himself, for Eric and for her. She told him that she loved him and then she and her family said a prayer for him together.

Next they went to Eric's room and he actually seemed to be doing quite well, except for head pain and his fear and concern over Aaron. Beth tried to reassure him that Aaron would pull through this, and again, the family prayed.

Rick was in surgery nearly eight hours before he was finally taken to recovery.

When the doctor came in the waiting room he was solemn. He told them Rick was in a coma, it seemed that when he'd hit his head on the floor after being shot, he hit just right to cause the condition. The good news was, the neurologist was hopeful it wouldn't last more than a few days.

Then the doctor told them of the physical damage that had been done by the gunshot, what the surgery entailed, and about the blood loss that had required Rick to have a transfusion. There was no immediate prognosis; the doctor only said they were now playing a waiting game.

Beth was so relieved when they'd finally moved him to a room and she was able to see him. She'd wanted to just look at him, to touch him. Even though he wouldn't wake anytime soon, and he was pale, and somehow already looked thinner, she knew in her heart he would be okay. She had his hand in hers and she pressed it to her cheek, and no one else knew, but she she felt his spirit, felt him fighting, and she knew, that as kind and gentle as he was, he had a great strength and she whispered to him, "You keep fighting Rick, I'm going to be right here, every step of the way." And she squeezed his hand, and she would never tell anyone, but she was sure she felt a small vibration between them.

After three days his ex-wife Lori had come with their son Carl. Beth had been nervous about meeting the woman, and Lori did seem almost cold, on edge and kind of defensive, but she'd been polite to Beth and had seemed to accept the fact that Rick and Beth were in a serious relationship. Her husband, a man named Shane, kept back, Beth could almost feel the guilt coming off the man.

On the other hand, Beth clicked with Carl right away. It was like they were old friends who'd been apart a while and had catching up to do. He was fascinated by her knowledge of computers and he asked her a million questions. Their instant bond seemed to bother Lori, but Beth was thrilled. This boy was Rick's son, she wanted to have a closeness with him.

Lori told her she would let Carl come for a weekend with Rick as soon as Rick was home and well enough.

And now after five days, his body was healing well, his vital signs were strong, but he had yet to wake up.

And she continued to wait. Oh her family had insisted on taking her home for at least a little while everyday so she could eat a decent meal, shower and relax, even if just for a bit. But she never stayed away from him long.

Merle and Daryl came every day after work to sit with her a while and wait for their friend to come to.

Eric had been released two days after the incident, and Carol had been such a big help, bringing him back and forth to the hospital and making sure he ate and didn't overdo.

The doctor said if Aaron continued to improve at the rate he was, he should be released in another week. Carol and Merle promised to help in every way they could until the men were fully recovered.

She'd learned that Carol and Merle had met when he did a renovation of her kitchen, one thing led to another, and they'd been seeing each other for a few months. Merle had seen Beth going up to the little apartment when he was leaving Carol's place one afternoon. He'd asked Carol to let him know if anything seemed out of the ordinary, and he'd told Carol how important Beth was to him and his brother.

Beth also learned about the things that had happened to Carol, and she felt bad for ever saying the woman was odd. Carol had a very tough past.

Her ex-husband was doing time in the state pen for nearly killing her, which is what had led to her needing a kitchen renovation. It had taken her two years just to save the money to repair the damage he'd done to her house. Beth suspected Merle had ended up doing it for nothing.

Carol also had a young daughter, just 12 years old when she died after contracting a virus.

Over the hours and days she and the woman had been together in the hospital they'd become quite close, and Beth could see that Merle and Carol were completely smitten with one another.

On day four Aaron began to come to. It was almost a full 24 hour process of awakening. He was tired, weak and sore, but he was aware of who they all were and where he was, although he had no recollection of the incident. Which Beth saw as a gift from God himself.

xxxx

On the sixth day, when no one else was in the room, she held Rick's hand to her cheek, and she could feel that small vibration between them and it seemed to be getting stronger, she said to him, "You need to come back to me Rick, I've been waiting very patiently, and you would be impressed with how strong I seem to be. But all my cords are tangled, my necklaces and bracelets are a disaster, and I haven't seen a ballgame in days, but the worst thing Rick, is you haven't held me and I'm aching for that closeness with you. I need you to fix all of these things for me Rick. And I want you to know, when you do come back to me, when you're well again, I am going to have the most massive breakdown in the history of all womankind, and I'm going to need you to take care of me. And there's something important I need to say to you, I need to tell you that I love you, Rick."

And she saw his eyelids flutter. She immediately pushed the button for the nurse.

He woke up slowly, over a period of two hours, and she was fascinated by the process. When he was fully awake, he still seemed somehow sleepy. The doctor explained to them that although it had seemed he did nothing but sleep for days, his body and brain had both been working hard.

Just three days later the doctor said he could be released if he had someone in the home to care for him 24/7, and of course she said she'd be staying there.

He had a small den at the back of the house. He hadn't gotten it decorated yet, and she took advantage of that. Glenn ran wires and cable and Daryl and Merle helped move in a large work table and two computers for her.

She'd moved in what she needed in terms of clothing and personal items, and she'd gone to the grocery and drug stores and loaded in supplies. There was really nothing she wanted more than to nurse him back to health.

Rick never thought a man could be as excited as he was just at the thought of going home and sleeping in his own bed. And he would have Beth Greene there with him.

She'd been so sweet and so loving with him. Daryl had told him everything that had happened in the apartment that day, and he told him about the long hours and days Beth had stayed by his bedside.

Rick couldn't believe his good fortune to have this incredible woman who didn't ask for any more than to be with him and care for him. It made him want to get strong and well all that much more, so that he could care for her.

Although he moved slowly, he was ambulatory. Merle and Daryl brought them home from the hospital and helped get Rick comfortable.

He had a great recliner/lounge chair in the front room, and at the suggestion of one of his nurses, Beth had gotten a back support pillow for that. But for now, just the move over from the hospital had tired him, and he thought he should lay down for a while.

The brother's stayed and visited for half hour or so, and then shook Rick's hand, gave Beth hugs, and off they went promising they'd be back the next day and telling Beth to call if she needed anything.

Finally, they were alone together. Beth lay down next to him on the bed and they just quietly held each other for a long time. Finally she whispered to him, "I've missed your hugs so much, please don't ever make me wait that long between hugs again."

And he whispered back, "Oh Beth, Sweetheart, even when I was in the coma I would swear I heard you asking me for a hug, and I wanted to be able to hug you so much and I was fighting with everything I had to wake up and give you that hug. And I remember I felt happy because, I felt you'd said something very special to me, and I knew I had to get back to you."

And she lifted her head, looked down at him and said, "Oh Rick, it was real, I told you that I love you."

 **A/N Woot! Seemed like a good place to stop for now. We'll meet back here soon for an update. Thank you for reading and reviewing xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N You guys are so great to me, thank you, thank you! We'll see how you feel about this...**

 ** _Three Weeks Later_**

Vazquez had come by the house and they'd discussed the investigation and what had been learned. Andrea had confessed to embezzling money from several small businesses throughout Georgia and Tennessee, under Joe's direction.

She admitted her part, but swore that Joe was the ringleader, that she did what she did because he scared her into it. She may get a little leniency from a jury with that defense, but that wasn't their concern.

She was in custody, Joe was dead, and except for the trial, case closed.

xxxx

He thought he was all healed up, ready to go back to work, the problem was, no one else agreed. The doctor said he was doing great, but he still had a ways to go and he wouldn't even consider giving him a release to go back, for at least another three weeks.

He was antsy, felt like he needed to be more active, and he was starting to get cranky about it. But Beth was the perfect nurse, all she had to do to persuade him to follow doctor's orders, was look at him with those big blue eyes and say, "Please Rick?"

And boom, he was putty in her hands.

They'd settled into their own routine.

They were both early risers, but he was a jump-up-out-of-bed kind of guy, and she was a drink-a-leisurely-cup-of-tea-before-starting-the-day type of gal. So for the past week he'd been making breakfast for them, nothing fancy, they were both happy with an egg and a piece of toast, but he sure did enjoy doing things for her, especially after everything she'd done for him.

When he felt like he needed to get some exercise before he lost every bit of muscle tone he'd ever had, she'd called the doctor and gotten it cleared, she'd turned him into something he never thought he'd be, a suburban farmer. She had him growing peas, beans, tomatoes and corn in the backyard. He didn't really mind, he actually enjoyed it, and part of the reason he enjoyed it, was she'd be out there with him working in the flower beds she'd planted.

He noticed he was getting mighty domesticated, and he also noticed, he was liking it.

They slept together every night, and he had no complaints, except now that he was feeling so much better, it was tough for him not to rush the physical part. He didn't want to push things with her, he wanted this relationship to be so much different than what he'd had with Lori. They'd started out hot and heavy, but that all went to shit shortly after Carl was born, and she seemed to get bored with his ass. Oh yeah, they hung in a few more years, until he'd found out about her and Shane.

He didn't want to risk anything like that happening with Beth. He didn't think Beth was the kind of woman that would do a man that way, but he didn't want her to ever feel she'd "settled" for him, or worse, married him because she "had" to.

And he was worried. Beth had killed a man and they hadn't even discussed it, in fact she hadn't discussed it with anyone except to give her statement to Vazquez. Rick knew he wasn't the only one worried, Daryl had voiced his concern.

Rick once had to shoot a man in the line of duty. He knew it was traumatic, even when there seemed to be no other choice. And damn, this was Beth and she was far more sensitive him.

That night when they crawled in bed, it happened. They'd kissed for a while, played around just a little, and now he was spooning her, his new favorite way to sleep, when her whole body started to shake and she was crying hard and loud.

His first instinct was to grab her tighter, "What Beth, baby what's wrong?" She couldn't calm down enough to speak. He was up on his knees now, and he turned on the bedside lamp, he looked down on her, stroking her hair and the side of her face, "Sweetheart, you have to tell me, what's wrong? Let me help you."

And she nodded and then she broke his heart, "I had to do it Rick, he shot you. I couldn't not do something, he was so mean and he hurt you, but Rick, that's not me. I'm scared, what if I lost myself? I'm just so confused. Sometimes I feel so guilty, and other times I'm happy I did it." She was crying so hard, and he didn't know what to do except cradle her in his arms and keep telling her it was going to be okay.

When she'd calmed down enough they went to the kitchen and Rick fixed her a cup of tea. "I'm sorry Rick, you're supposed to be resting and I'm keeping you up."

If the circumstances had been different, he might have laughed at that. Instead he smiled that smile, and cocked that head to the side and said, "All I've done is rest for four weeks, I don't think I'm in danger of collapsing from exhaustion Sweetheart." That made her at least smile.

They talked about it a little more and then he made a suggestion that he was worried might upset her. "Ya know Beth, we have a police psychologist, he comes to our office every week for a couple of days. How would you feel about talking to him? I know it helped me a lot when I was involved in a shooting." And to his surprise, she said okay.

She finished her tea and they went back to bed. She cuddled into him, told him how much she loved him, and fell asleep. He was relieved she was able to. He did not sleep, her breakdown had somehow sparked a memory of his own.

His mind went back to his interview with Eric in the hospital, had Eric said there were two distinct voices? If so, that meant the case wasn't resolved, there was still someone out there.

He waited until she was in the shower the next morning, then he called Vazquez. He told him what he remembered and Vazquez said he'd recheck all the notes Rick had, and also re interview Eric.

Then he asked to be connected to the psychologist's office, and when he told him what was going on, he said he'd like to see Beth that afternoon, he had an opening at 4:00. Rick took the chance she'd be agreeable to that, and made the appointment.

When she came out of the bathroom, smiling and all ready for the day, he asked her about the appointment. She shook her head and said, "No, I'm not going. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sure the doctor is a very special, loving and caring person, but I know he can't help me. I'm just going to talk to Daryl."

Now Rick was confused, "Talk to Daryl?"

"Well yes of course, Daryl. We have a very strong connection, I'm sure you've recognized that. I can tell Daryl anything and he can do the same with me, and I know this sounds strange to some, but we hold one anothers' key to finding the answers when we're troubled, to knowing what we need to do, or not do, next. Sometimes we communicate and we barely speak, we just look in each others eyes for a while. I realize we seem to be quite different people on the outside, but we share a certain essence, a sort of shared state of consciousness. As soon as I feel that I can leave you for a night, I'm going to go in the woods with him and we'll see if we can't get this all sorted out."

Rick was stunned. What does a man say to that, "What the fuck are you talking about?" Well no, he couldn't very well ask that. Hell, he knew she had her own version of reality, he certainly knew she was different than anyone else he'd ever known, way different, and he'd told himself when he first met her, he was going to have to accept her reality. But still.

And he was stunned about something else, Daryl? He'd known Daryl forever, and he loved the guy, he did, but he sure as shit never thought Daryl held anyone's deep answers to anything, especially not this woman, the woman he loved. And essence, and consciousness? None of that seemed to fit the Daryl he knew.

And just like that she said, "I'm hungry, are we having breakfast soon, or do you want me to cook?" Apparently she didn't realize she'd just dropped a bomb on him.

"Oh yeah, sorry, no I want to cook for you. Let me just call and cancel your appointment, and then I'll be right in," And Rick was thinking maybe he should just go and have his own head examined.

 _ **One Week Later**_

Beth and the doctor had decided Rick would be fine on his own, he wondered how come they got to do all the deciding about him, but he was trying to be a good patient and a good boyfriend, so he went along with them.

She'd made a plan with Daryl, they were leaving first thing Saturday morning. He'd be picking her up at Rick's, and they'd be riding to the edge of the woods, and then they'd walk in somewhere Daryl knew about, and they'd just hang out and he supposed they'd do their own personal brand of communicating, and then spend the night together.

To say that Rick was less than thrilled would be a significant understatement. But what could he say, No? Apparently this was something she and Daryl did, and they didn't seem to think anything was strange about it. And did he really want to be the asshole boyfriend who demanded things change? Well yeah, he kinda did. But he was going to be agreeable this time around, see how things seemed when she got back.

He knew she'd started having trouble sleeping, and he knew when she did sleep she had nightmares. So what the hell? Maybe it would help. And dammit, he loved her and he wanted her to be okay, to be her happy self again.

They'd only been gone about a half hour Saturday morning when Merle showed up at his place. Rick was glad for the company because, well shit, even though it had only been half an hour, he already missed her, he'd gotten spoiled having her around.

Merle sat right down and said, "Listen Rick, I know this shit with Beth and Daryl is weird. I'm sure yer wonderin' about havin' another man out in the woods with yer woman. But I gotta tell ya man, I've watched 'em in action. I'd call it a combination of creepy as fuck, and fascinatin'. Whatever it is they do, they both seem like much happier people when they're done. Now with Beth, ya don't notice that as much, cuz she always acts sweet and nice. But you know how damn sullen n shit Daryl gets, so when that boy makes a big ol' smile, I figure something positive just happened. Anyway, just wanted ta let ya know that cuz if I's in yer shoes I wouldn't be all that happy right now. But the other thing is, I think maybe baby brother has him a girl. Not sure 'bout that. Ya know he don't never say nuthin', but I got a suspicion."

And Rick couldn't help but smile, " _Daryl_ doesn't ever say anything? What about you Merle? You sure kept this thing with Carol quiet. I think it's just a Dixon thing."

Merle just laughed and said, "Speakin' a Carol, she's waitin' on my ass ta take her for a bike ride, I better get in gear. You take care officer friendly."

And off the big guy went.

It wasn't another half hour that Beth's mama was at his door. He got her a glass of sweet tea and she launched right in, "I know this thing with Beth and Daryl seems so odd Rick, and I really hope you're not upset. I don't understand what the bond is, Hershel doesn't understand it either, but as Beth has told us, it doesn't matter if we understand, it works for her and Daryl. They're both so much happier than they were before they knew each other. They're two people who knew they didn't fit in, never thought they would, but somehow they give each other the strength to just accept that and not worry about fitting in. Oh I can't really explain it, but they seem to give each other whatever it is they need to just keep living in this world, where neither of them feels comfortable. I hope you're not angry Rick."

"No, I'm not angry at all Annette, I think you know I love Beth, and I knew when I fell for her she was a woman with a lot of quirks, and I told myself I was going to have to develop a whole new level of acceptance. I'm not going to deny it's pretty tough to watch the woman you love hop on the back of another man's motorcycle and ride off, but I know it's not about them sneaking off together. I trust them both." And he realized when he said it, he did trust them both. "I just hope that whatever this is between them, it does help Beth come to terms with what happened in the apartment that day."

She put her hand over his, smiled and said, "You're a good man Rick, I can see why our Beth loves you."

xxxx

Beth and Daryl had been enjoying just being in the woods. She tracked a rabbit, and he'd shot it with a bolt. They had a big afternoon meal of it, some cornbread and some beans she'd brought.

Then they'd relaxed against a big tree, and she told him the shooting was bothering her, and she couldn't find peace. And they talked a while, and they held hands. And then they didn't talk anymore. They looked at each other for a long time, and they put their foreheads together for a while, and then they both just closed their eyes, continuing to hold hands, and never said a word.

It was as though they both knew when it was done, and they looked at each other and smiled.

Daryl got up and said he wanted to go stretch out his legs, maybe set a couple of snares, take some rabbit back with him in the morning. She wanted to write in her journal.

"K Beth, I won't be gone more than a hour or so," He smiled and she just smiled back.

When he'd been gone about twenty minutes she started to feel uneasy, like there was kind of negative energy in the air. She was becoming more and more uncomfortable, when suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth. A gruff male voice whispered in her ear from behind, "Did ya think you was just gonna get away with killin' my friend? Think I's gonna forget what ya done? Well I ain't, but damn, yer kinda a pretty little thing. Might have ta teach ya a different kinda lesson, just 'fore I kill ya."

And that was the last thing he ever said as a bolt went right between his eyes.

Daryl rushed over to her and neither spoke, they just held each other tight for 20 minutes. And when they separated he said, "I love ya Beth."

And she said, "I love you Daryl."

And they gathered up their things, and Daryl took the guys' wallet, they got on the bike and rode to town to tell the Sheriff what had happened.

 ** _One Week Later_**

It turned out the guy was Joe's partner, Len Schmid, they confirmed it with Andrea Holden, and Rick felt certain the case was now closed. All that remained was for Andrea to be tried, but she'd made a full confession so Rick didn't expect any problems with a conviction.

All that was great. But what had him more amazed than anything was the calmness Beth had about the whole incident, and about her shooting of Joe. She was sleeping good at night, no more bad dreams. It seemed there really was something to this thing with her and Daryl.

That night as he held her close, and she cuddled into him and told him that she loved him, and he told her he loved her, he knew there was something he needed to do, something he had waited on, thought on, and now he knew, he needed to act, and he planned to act very soon.

 **A/N There it is. I'm not going to say anymore, you say something :-) More soon. Thanks so much for reading, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you all again, so much. I'm so happy you're enjoying this story. Let's check in with Beth and Rick...**

Rick would be going back to work in a week and Lori had just called. She said she needed Rick to keep Carl for a few days, and she'd explain more when she saw him. Rick was thrilled, he'd get to spend time with Carl before he went back on duty.

Usually they each drove halfway, met in a small café, and did what Rick thought of as the child hand-off. But she'd said no, this time she'd bring Carl right to Rick's house. He knew something was up, but who knew what that might be? He'd never figure that woman out, and it really didn't matter anymore, Beth was the only woman he was trying to make happy.

And Carl was coming, Rick couldn't be more thrilled about that. He missed having Carl with him, he missed that more than he'd ever missed Lori. Yeah, the divorce hurt, especially the circumstances, but it had been a long time coming. Nothing hurt him deeper than losing that regular contact with his son. Phone calls, texts and emails just weren't the same thing. But he knew he had to be happy with whatever time he did have.

And Beth was thrilled. He loved how excited she got about things she knew would make him happy.

She'd been cooking like they were expecting a small army to visit. She'd started baking yesterday and they now had jars full of cookies, plus she'd made fudge and buckeyes, and she had all the meals planned out for the time Carl was with them. They anticipated three days.

He'd tried to tell her, "Beth, Sweetheart, you know you don't have to cook all these treats and meals, we can go out to eat." She'd looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I want to cook for you and Carl, it's a privilege, this is so special, your son is coming, and I love Carl too, he's a part of you, and he and I had an instant connection." And then she got quiet, and she looked so concerned, he instinctively reached out, moved his hand to the back of her head and drew her close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she spoke just above a whisper, "I'm so sorry Rick, I've put myself in the way, Carl is your son, you want to spend time with him, I should just go to the farm while he's here, please forgive me."

And as baffling as Beth and her feelings and her insights could be to him, he understood what she was talking about and he and whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart, I hadn't even considered that. Of course I want you here. I want us to be a family. Carl is my son, you're the woman I love, I'm happy, relieved and grateful that you two bonded, it's everything I could hope for."

"Rick, I don't think you're telling me everything. I'm getting a definite feeling of sadness, mixed with a little anger. I can't seem to pick up exactly what it is, but I know it's something."

He moved away from her enough to look in her eyes, "My God Beth, you know, I get a little scared when you do this stuff."

And before he could say more, she told him, "When you quit being scared, and you become more receptive to it, I think you'll see we have a deeper closeness than you've thought. So tell me Rick, why are you angry and sad?"

He smiled at her, gave her a small kiss, and then he told her. He told her about his resentment that Lori had moved so far away, taken Carl with her, he didn't think it was fair, how could she just take his son like that? Didn't he have a say so? He missed him, he wanted to watch him grow up, and he was angry that wasn't the way it was.

Beth hugged him tightly, "I don't know why I feel this way, and I don't know what's going to happen, but I feel calmness, like everything will correct itself. I hope my senses are right."

"I don't know if they are Sweetheart, but I do know you've made me feel better," And he smiled at her and this time when he kissed her, it was slower and deeper.

xxxx

She was going to the farm for the day to visit her family and help her Mama can applesauce, he had a plan of his own.

He went to that little jewelry store downtown.

He liked the idea of a Claddagh ring, her family name was Irish, and the ring was a traditional Irish ring with a lot of symbolism, he thought that would be special to her. And Rick felt the symbolism was perfect for a married couple; the hands representing friendship, the heart representing love, and the crown representing loyalty. He thought they were such beautiful rings, and yet nothing too ostentatious, that just wouldn't be Beth. And he didn't really care for the idea of an engagement ring, just a wedding ring.

The jeweler gave him a lesson on that, it's all in how the ring is worn. On the left hand with the point of the heart toward the fingertips, the wearer is engaged, on the left hand with the point of the heart toward the wrist, the wearer is married.

It really was the perfect ring.

Since there would be no engagement ring, he felt like he wanted to give her a little something more when he proposed. He asked the jeweler if he could make a simple gold bracelet with a heart, the same heart as on the Claddagh.

The jeweler thought he could have everything in two weeks.

Then it dawned on him, Beth would know he'd done something for her the minute she saw him, she may even guess he'd bought her something. He still didn't really understand how she'd know, he just knew she would. It wasn't easy hiding anything from Beth, and if she asked him, and he told a white lie, she'd know right away, and he didn't want her to think he'd lie to her. The answer seemed to be, buy her one more thing he'd give her now, so he did, a pair of small heart shape gold earrings.

Just getting to the point of being engaged to Beth Greene wasn't cheap, he smiled to himself.

He wasn't ready to ask her quite yet, but he was definitely preparing. He knew he was going to ask her, and he thought she'd say yes, and he just hoped he was right.

He'd be talking to Hershel first anyway, he knew the man was traditional, and Rick was too. He liked the idea of acknowledging the importance of Hershel in her life, and honoring the man who'd raised her.

He was already back at the house when she walked in the door, they smiled at each other and he put his arm around her waist, "I'm sure glad you're home, it's too quiet around here when you're gone."

She smiled back and said, "Are you implying that I'm noisy?"

"I'm not answering that on grounds I may incriminate myself. How did the applesauce canning go?" And he kissed the top of her head.

"It went great, I brought some back. Do you have something Rick, something you want to give me?" She asked.

Well that could be taken a couple of ways, but he wouldn't mention that, instead he said, "I'll never understand how you do that Beth."

And she shrugged and said, "I never will either. Is it something good, I hope?" And he could tell by her smile she knew it was.

"You know, you're very hard to surprise, but I'm at least going to make you wait until after dinner, and I'm cooking so you go relax and I'll let you know when it's ready."

"Are you sure you want me to wait Rick, because, you know, I'm not the most patient person when it comes to secrets," She smiled again.

"Don't try to soften me up with that smile Sweetheart, it won't work. Now go play or go do your work, I'm running this kitchen now," He tried to sound tough, but he couldn't help smiling at her.

He'd fixed baked salmon, jasmine rice, and fresh asparagus. For dessert he'd bought ice cream because he knew there was no way he could come close to her baking skills.

She was impressed, "You know Rick, I enjoy cooking for you so much, it really makes me happy, but this is absolutely wonderful."

And then she caught him completely off guard. "Carl comes tomorrow, and then next week you go back to work. I was thinking, now that you're all healed, I should probably go home to the farm when you go back to work."

"What? Why Beth? I thought you were happy here."

"Oh I'm very happy here, but it's your home, maybe you'd like to have it back," She smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile.

"Beth, you make this place a home, I don't want you going anywhere unless it's what you want, and then I still won't want it, I'll just accept it. You're usually so intuitive, why would you think I want you to leave?" He was puzzled.

"Well, I didn't really feel it, but Daddy said something about it, that maybe you'd like to have your home back."

Rick was thinking he needed to have that talk with Hershel soon, he figured he'd do that after Carl's visit.

xxxx

Lori called at 8am and told him they were leaving and she expected to be there by 11am. Now he was getting really excited.

When they heard the car pull in the driveway they smiled at one another and Rick went right to the door, just as Carl opened the car door and ran toward him, "Dad!" Beth's heart was full as she watched them hug.

Lori got out of the car and they could see she had a very serious expression on her face. She looked to Rick, "Could we talk privately?"

Beth quickly said, "Carl, let's you and I go in the back, I want to show you my beautiful garden, and wait until you see what your Dad's done."

When they were out of earshot Rick asked her, "What's going on Lori?"

"I want Carl to move in with you. Having a teenage boy is just more than Shane can handle. I've brought his things."

Rick was dumbfounded, he wanted to say to her, "You chose that asshole over your child?" But he wasn't going to fuck this up, he was so happy his son would be with him. So instead he said, "No problem Lori, you know I've wanted Carl here all along. He has a bedroom here, it'll work out just fine."

She tried to get a little tart, "What about your young girlfriend, is she going to accept Carl living here?"

Rick responded immediately, "Beth will be thrilled, she's crazy about Carl." But that made him think, could Beth have a problem with this set up?

"You've told Carl haven't you Lori?"

She answered quickly and spoke fast, "No, I'm going to let you tell him, now why don't you help me get his things out of the trunk." Rick was stunned, but he still wasn't going to risk it. He wanted Carl with him. Between him and Lori, it was just two trips to get Carl's things in his bedroom.

Then she shocked him again, "I'm going now, tell Carl I said goodbye and I'll call him."

Rick just couldn't let that go by, "Really Lori, you don't want to say goodbye to your son?"

And she practically hissed, "Don't judge me Rick." And she turned on her heel, got in her car and drove away.

He stood there a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. He was going to have to tell Carl right away. How could this not hurt deeply, having your mother just drop you off, for good, and not even say goodbye?

He was still trying to wrap his own head around what had happened when Beth and Carl came in from the backyard, and Carl asked, "Where's Mom?"

"Let's all sit in the front room and talk for just a minute," Rick had a smile on his face when he said it, but Beth could feel the tension coming off him, and an odd combination of very happy and very sad.

He wished he could have had a chance to talk to Beth about all of this first, he could tell by the way she was looking at him she knew something was up.

He thought about how Beth always said telling the truth was vital, but he wanted to put a good spin on the truth, so he sent up a quick prayer this would help, "You know how much I've wanted to have you with me Carl, and the good news is your mom is going to let you stay here." Rick smiled, but Carl wasn't fooled.

"It's that son of a bitch Shane, isn't it?" Carl didn't sound particularly sad, more like he'd expected it.

Neither Rick nor Beth reacted to the cussing. Rick would address that later, instead he replied, "Carl, I've wanted so much for you to be here with me I'm selfish enough not to care how it happened, as long as it happened."

"I'm glad about it too Dad, honest, I was going crazy living with them. Mom hasn't been like herself since she left you. I asked her a million times to let me come here with you. I'm glad she finally did. I can't believe she didn't bother to say goodbye, but I figure she probably felt too guilty."

Rick was amazed, how could a 14 year old be so insightful?

Beth wasn't sure what her place was in all this, but what she did know was she loved Rick, she wanted to be supportive, for him and for his son. "Carl I'm so happy you're going to be here with us. I think it's going to be wonderful."

Carl looked at her, and only half-jokingly said, "You sure you're not gonna get sick of me and want my Dad all to yourself?"

Rick tried to intervene then, but Beth stopped him, "I'm very sure. Your Dad's happiness means everything to me, and having you here makes your Dad happy. That makes me happy. What I wish for more than anything, is that you'll decide to be happy."

After a quick lunch, Rick took Carl over to the school and got him registered for classes. He was coming in mid semester, but the counselor didn't expect it to be a problem.

Carl was excited he'd be seeing many of his old buddies, he'd missed this town, it was home. Sure, his feelings were deeply hurt, but he was happy to be here.

They stopped by the small office supply store in town and got a few things Carl would need for school, and then started back home. Carl teased Rick about becoming a farmer, "I always thought you were kind of a country bumpkin, I guess I was right."

Rick couldn't help but laugh, "Beth has had a lot of influence on me, the farm girl has turned me into to farmer."

"I like her Dad, she's really nice, she knows everything about computers, and she makes the best cookies I've ever tasted. Plus, she's not all old like you and Mom." And he laughed.

"Watch it kid, or you'll be pulling all the weeds in that garden and doing all the dishes," Rick just smiled back at him and added, "Of course, there's a pretty good chance you'll be doing those chores anyway."

Beth had made a great dinner, and he was so pleased to see her and Carl interact like old friends.

It was after the meal and the clean-up that he got in full Dad mode. He made sure Carl had everything organized for school the next day, and he laid out the rules.

Rick felt like except for the concern he had about Carl's feelings, it had been a perfect day.

Later that evening he and Beth lay in bed holding hands and he said what was on his mind, "Sweetheart, this has been a helluva day, even you didn't see anything like this coming. I know when we got together, and when you agreed to stay here with me, you never counted on having to help care for a teenage boy. You didn't sign on for all the work and worry that involves. So, I just want to say, if you've changed your mind, if you want to go back to the farm, I get it. I won't be happy about it, but I'll understand, it's your decision."

He hadn't expected the reaction he got, she immediately started crying, hard, but she also had an angry tone to her voice when she said, "I can't believe that's all you think of me Rick Grimes. After everything we've been through in our short relationship, you just assume that I'll want to up and run because your son has come to live with us? I knew about Carl all along, I never had any negative feelings about that, and I haven't said anything except that I love you, I love him, and I'm happy. And I certainly feel that I showed that with my actions. You have just hurt me so deeply Rick. I thought you knew me so much better. I thought you believed in me. I thought you loved me."

At first he didn't know what to say, he quickly took her in his arms and he was holding her tightly to him. Then the words came to him, "Oh my God Beth, I don't think that came out how I meant it. You know I love you Sweetheart, damn, I love you so much it hurts. I never want to make you cry, ever, and I know how good you are, how pure of heart you are, and I've never believed in anyone more, or trusted anyone more. I love you so much Beth, I want you with me every day of my life. Please, _please_ don't be hurt and please don't be angry with me, or disappointed in me. I'm so sorry."

"I know you mean that Rick, but I do feel hurt, I can't help that, it's me. Still, I'm not going anywhere, I can't leave you, I love you too deeply, and you're the missing piece of my puzzle." She was still crying softly, but she held onto him tightly.

 **A/N All kinds of drama, all kinds of love. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, please review xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks so much for the comments, faves and follows. Although this is a short chapter, I felt it needed to stand alone. It's designed to give a little more insight on Beth; and we see our couple continue to build on their connection.**

He woke up to an empty bed and immediately panicked, shit, she'd left him, and then, thank God, he smelled bacon.

He quickly went to the kitchen and she was standing at the stove, she looked over her shoulder toward him and gave him a small smile, and then turned around again.

Well shit, she hadn't left, but things weren't right. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart please, it was a big day, I was overwhelmed, I can't stand the thought of you being angry with me."

She slid the pan off the burner and turned to face him. "I'm not angry with you Rick, not at all. I thought about it a lot, and I understand better now. Sometimes I have trouble understanding other people's feelings, mine are so overly sensitive. I hope we can just move on now, and work on being a family, a happy family."

He smiled at her, thinking she was pretty much perfect, "That sounds just right to me Beth, just right, it's what I want too."

Carl walked in the kitchen and jokingly said, "Do you two need to be alone, or can I have breakfast with you?"

Beth and Rick both started laughing and Beth told him, "Only if you promise to tell me everything that happens at school today."

"Let's negotiate that Beth, how about almost everything?" Carl had his Daddy's smile.

"That sounds better, I don't want to hear about you kissing anyone behind the bleachers so you can keep that stuff to yourself." She gave a good shudder and a look of disgust.

Rick smiled at the interaction between them, yeah, maybe they were doing just fine and he was the uptight one.

Carl asked, "Do I have time for a shower before breakfast?"

"I'd say you have 15 minutes, how's that?" She smiled over her shoulder at him.

"Perfect, I'll be back, and Beth, that smells so good, thanks!" And he was off.

Rick couldn't resist, he walked over, gave her one more kiss, a smile and said, "Thanks sweetheart. I'd better go get dressed so I can take someone to school."

xxxx

When he got back from taking Carl, he asked, "Can we sit out on the patio for a while, just have some Rick and Beth time, how does that sound?"

"Perfect, let me get you a coffee and myself a tea."

They sat side by side under the overhang and Rick said, "You know sweetheart, it'll take a couple of weeks, but I do think the three of us will fall into a routine, and I'm not saying things will always be easy, but I think they'll feel more normal to all of us."

"What I think is you're far too concerned about how I'm going to handle all of this. I'm not oblivious to the fact that everyone thinks I'm unable to deal with life, but I am able Rick, I promise. I have trouble with aspects of human behavior, meanness, hate, lying, cheating. Those things affect me in a profound way, I won't deny that. It's almost like I can't breath, I can't face it, I get so hurt, it doesn't even have to be aimed at me, I just have to see it, or feel it, and I begin to feel like I can't go on. I know it's scary to other people, I scare myself sometimes, but I never have the desire to hurt myself, not anymore. And I have a deeply emotional reaction when I get the vibration that you don't have faith in my love and my acceptance of you Rick. I want you to believe in us, my commitment to you." And then she laughed softly and went on, "And we know, I get frustrated by objects, like cords and wires, they somehow manage to get the upper hand on me in more ways than one. But seriously, a little teenage angst, and acting out, day to day family stress? I like to think I can deal with it." She reached for his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I have to admit, sometimes there are so many feelings in a room full of people, I begin to feel bombarded with their vibrations. That's why crowds are so hard on me. Too much emotion, all of it coming at me at once. It's quite overwhelming, and that's why I prefer to simply avoid large groups of people, not because people scare me." And she smiled at him, "Although there are certainly some out there that do."

"This is really the first time you've explained all of this to me Beth. I'm so happy you have, I do have a clearer understanding now. And I want you to know, I'm not just paying lip service when I say I do have faith in you, and in your love. It's something I treasure so much, maybe that's the vibe you get from me, fear, fear that I'll somehow disappoint you, screw this up. That's my insecurity coming front and center." He took her hand to his lips and kissed it, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. The last thing I was looking for, the last thing I wanted in my life that day I met you, was a relationship with a woman. But the moment I saw you, you had me."

"Let me reveal something to you Rick, when I went to the laundromat that day, it wasn't that Mama needed those quilts right away, it was that I had such a strong sense I needed to be there, I didn't know why, but I didn't question it. When I walked in the door I felt you even before I saw you. I knew you were instantly drawn to me, just like I was instantly drawn to you. But we never truly know what another person will do, and I wasn't certain you'd take the chance. When you held out your hand to take the iPod cords, I knew you were at least considering exploring the situation, but I also felt you fighting it every step of the way. I could feel how torn you were. I didn't know why, I just knew. I wasn't going to give up on you Rick. I didn't give up on you then, I didn't give up on you when you were hurt, and I'm not giving up on you because your teenage son is going to live here. I'm not giving up on you Rick, period. I have nothing against Lori, I barely know the woman, but please don't compare me, or us, to her or your relationship with her. What we have is so much different Rick, we are each others. We were always meant to be each others. You can't keep imagining obstacles, thinking of reasons it may fall apart, reasons I may want to leave." She smiled at him, and this time she raised his hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

 **A/N Short and sweet. More very soon, I promise! Thanks so much for reading, please review xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you all so much for reading this story, it makes me smile! Sorry this didn't get up sooner, I just couldn't get it to flow, I think I finally got there and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

Rick was back to work full time, but he was taking it just a little easy, not pushing himself too hard, it had been awhile and he was out of the day to day mode.

He was enjoying being back, but he missed spending his days with Beth. Besides being the prettiest girl he knew, and also the smartest, and kindest, she was by far the most interesting person he'd ever met.

She and Carl seemed to be getting along great, Carl told him they were chill. Rick wasn't sure exactly what the hell that meant, but he was happy they were both happy.

He appreciated Beth's approach with Carl, she was definitely a caregiver, but she wasn't trying to be his Mom. Like she'd told him, he had a mom, she wanted to be Beth, to be there for him when he needed her to be, and she had rules about respect, his room, his homework, and checking in with her if he wasn't coming right home from school, just reasonable stuff, nothing stringent.

And when Rick got home from work that night, the scene made him think it was all going to be good. She and Carl were sitting on the couch with a baseball game on TV, she was teaching him how to keep score, and while he was looking at her, absorbing the information, he was untangling a little pile of cords. Perfect. How could he not smile at that?

"Hello family, I'm home," he said cheerfully.

Carl looked up for just a second, "Hi Dad."

Beth looked to him with a smile, "We'll eat as soon as the game's over, okay?"

"Sure, no rush, who's playing?" He knew she loved her baseball, and he was just enjoying the sight of a happy family.

"It's the Dodgers vs the Pirates, but it's an old game, don't tell Carl who wins," And she had a conspiratorial little smile.

He laughed and said, "No danger of that, I haven't got a clue. I'm going to get out of this uniform, be back in a few."

But he stood there another few moments just taking in the scene. The time had come, and he was going to talk to Hershel. He knew what he wanted, knew what he needed, why was he hesitating? Not only was she everything he wanted in terms of the person she was, but fuck, he could hardly control himself in the bedroom anymore, all he could think about was making love to her. He'd call Hershel in the morning and see if it would be okay to stop by at lunch.

Then the doorbell rang, it was Daryl, "Hey Rick, don't mean ta be intrudin' was just in the neighborhood, wanted ta come by and say 'Hi' ta the pain in the ass kid, Beth told me he was stayin' here now." Then he looked at Carl like he hadn't known he was sitting right there, "Oh hey punk, what're ya doin' here?"

Carl didn't miss a beat, "I came to check on you, heard you were bein' nothing but a giant redneck pain in the butt."

And Rick was sure he was the only guy in the room who wasn't mentally 14.

But he smiled at his friend, "Come in Daryl, you know you're always welcome here. Beth and Carl are just watching a ballgame, Beth's teaching him how to keep score."

Daryl quickly bent down and kissed Beth on the cheek (Rick may never get used to seeing Daryl openly display affection), "Hey girl, how ya doin'? We still on for the mornin'?"

"Sure it's on. We need to leave here about 8:30, but I don't think it'll take all day, I'm thinking it should be over by 10:30 or 11."

"A'ight, I got no problem waitin' for ya Beth, give me a chance ta mess around with that goofy tablet thing ya told me I should get. When ya come outta that meetin' I oughta have 'bout 390,000 questions, n you can answer all of 'em for me." He smiled at her.

"I'd love to Daryl, we can come back here and I'll make lunch."

And Daryl said, "Well I sure ain't turnin' down yer cookin'!" And he glanced up at the TV, "Dang Beth, is that the Dodgers versus Pirates game I've had ta watch with ya 'bout 10 times? Geez, don't they ever play any new ones."

"Oh Daryl, you know I love this one, everyone gets so many hits and homers, it's a fun one," And she beamed that smile, "Now don't tell Carl what happens, he's never seen it."

And Rick was wondering exactly what the fuck was going on. Not only did Daryl and Beth have plans for the morning, but then she was going to cook him lunch, and he seemed to know this was her favorite game and he'd watched it with her 10 times. Hmmm, he wasn't really jealous, okay, maybe just a little, but not like he suspected them of anything. It was the closeness they shared. He knew he shouldn't resent it, and it wasn't like he wanted to keep her cloistered away, and she and Daryl were old friends, he had to respect that. But you know, still. He'd just wait and talk to her about it later, when Carl was doing homework and Daryl had gone home. In the meantime he said, "Can I get you a cold one Daryl?"

And Daryl said, "Yeah, sure, thanks man."

And Beth looked up from the game, "Oh excuse my manners Daryl, will you have dinner with us? It's one of your favorites, pot roast."

And Rick was thinking shit, isn't this just so sweet. But he got Daryl the beer and handed it to him with a smile, because after all, Daryl was his 'brother' and Carl's 'uncle' and her best friend. One big happy family. And he finally went in the bedroom and got out of that damn uniform. And he also told himself to quit being such a fucking grouch, if he was going to make this relationship permanent, he'd be living with their closeness a long damn time.

So, he put on his jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed himself a beer and decided he was going to have fun with this crazy family. And once that decision was made, he did have fun, it was a great game. Carl was excited he'd learned to keep score, and he was also excited he got her cords untangled for her. Daryl told him, "Don't worry kid, yer gonna have plenty a opportunities ta untangle cords for Beth." And he smiled at her.

Daryl went home shortly after dinner and dishes, Rick told Carl to get his homework done. And he looked at Beth and finally he got his welcome home kiss, "Hey Sweetheart, missed you today."

And she smiled up at him, "Oh Rick, I always miss you when you're away from me." Now see there, he reminded himself, he was the lucky guy that she chose to live with.

"You want to sit in the living room, or do you think you'll be okay on the back porch?" He smiled, and she loved that smile so much, and she knew he had questions for her, and that was okay, he should.

"I think the back porch Rick, let me just grab a sweater."

They sat side by side holding hands and she decided she'd tell him before he had to ask, "Glenn called me this morning, and some of the big shots from one of the companies we've just designed software for have asked to meet with us tomorrow. Its downtown at the Smith Hotel, that's where they're staying and they reserved a meeting room where we'll make our presentation. I was with Glenn most of today, and we worked on it, I think it's very good. I'm excited, but I just didn't want to go alone. I wanted to know that I had a person there, someone to take me and bring me back, someone I knew would be waiting right outside the door. I know it's weird, Glenn will be there and all, but Glenn will chatter a mile a minute because he's going to be excited and full of caffeine and adrenaline. I need someone who will be quiet, especially on the drive there and back. You've just gotten back to work, I didn't want to bother you with this, so I called Daryl. He said he just needed to move an appointment, no problem."

And Rick thought about it for 10 seconds and realized it made perfect sense for her to ask Daryl, and he really was okay with it. "Gosh sweetheart, that's exciting, I'm thrilled for you, and I feel confident you're going to do great. Call me when you feel ready, and let me know how everything goes."

"Okay Rick?" And she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm good Beth, honest. Do you want me to pick up dinner on my way home? It doesn't seem like you'd want to worry about cooking." He'd moved his chair closer and had his arm around her.

"That would be so nice, whatever you and Carl want," She did love this man.

"Then it's probably pizza, just warning you." And they both smiled at that, it seemed to be Carl's favorite.

"Beth, I'd like to take you out Saturday night. Do you think if it was a small, quiet restaurant that would be alright?"

"Yes, I could do small and quiet, as long as you're there with me," and she leaned up and kissed him. And he was go glad he was talking to Hershel tomorrow, because he was going to ask her Saturday, and he knew just the restaurant, and he was hoping she didn't want a long engagement, because he was so ready to be her husband.

And she was smiling at him, she knew he had a big question for her, and she was pretty sure she knew what that might be and she couldn't wait to say 'Yes.'

xxxx

The presentation went better than either she or Glenn could have ever expected. The clients were sold from the get-go, but now she was panicking, she'd had her own money for a while now; they'd been moderately successful with their other endeavors, but this? This was a whole new income bracket and then some. If their other clients reacted like the customers they'd met with today, she and Glenn were going to be very wealthy.

That was somehow frightening to her. Although she was a genius with numbers, and certainly knew about accounting and finance, the idea of being very wealthy herself seemed mostly like an enormous responsibility.

Daryl could tell she was having a rough time with something, so when they got in the truck he asked her. And for once, she looked at him and said, "Daryl, I think I need to talk to Rick about this first. I'm sorry."

He gave her a small smile and said, "Well good for you Beth, you're finally making the transition, you're right, Rick is the guy you should talk to about things, he's your number one man. I'm always gonna be yer big brother, I'm always gonna be here for you, n we're always gonna have a real special connection, but Rick, he's it for you girl, he's the one."

He pulled her into a tight hug and she started to cry softly, "What ya cryin' for Beth?"

"I just love you so much Daryl, thank you, you're right. I hope someday soon you'll feel like you can talk to me about who this special person in is your life."

"See how ya are Beth? I can't have no secrets from ya!" But he was almost laughing when he said it. "Yeah, there's someone, I wanted ta test the waters first, be more sure, I ain't never had a steady woman, well ya know that, but this woman, she's different, I want this one ta stick around. I'll tell ya about her next time. Today's 'bout you. 'Sides, I'm hungry and ya promised me lunch, n I got my 390,000 tablet questions for ya too."

And he gave her a kiss on top of the head and started the pick-up.

xxxx

Rick had called Hershel and he was on his way to meet with him. The older man had a pretty good idea what this may be about, it was obvious to anyone who saw Rick and his daughter together, they were in love.

Rick pulled up to the farm house and Hershel stood to greet him, "I'm glad you called son, it inspired my beautiful wife to set this lovely luncheon up for us on the porch, complete with Sweet Tea," He was all smiles.

Rick was almost embarrassed, he smiled and remarked. "I had no intention of putting anyone out, I sure never expected all this. I thought I was going without lunch today."

"That's never going to happen at this house Rick, although she must think you're pretty special, she never fixes me a fancy lunch like this, so let's get to it while we chat. You wanted to speak to me, so you talk and I'll listen, and eat."

"Fair enough Hershel. I don't think it could possibly be a surprise to you that I'm in love with your daughter, and the best thing is, she says she loves me too. I know I'm quite a bit older than Beth, certainly more experienced, but I guess you can't help who you fall in love with, and she happened to fall for an old guy. And, of course, I don't come without ties. I was married for several years, and as you know, I have a 14 year old son. It looks like he'll be with me full time now. That seems like a lot to ask Beth to take on, helping raise a teenage boy. Now she says she's happy he's there, she claims she wouldn't want it any other way, but you may not think it's quite as wonderful as she does, and I'd certainly take your feelings into consideration. I want you to know I can support her, not like a queen," and he finally smiled, "but she hasn't objected to the lifestyle so far. When my father passed three years ago, I was his only heir, and I used the money to pay-off my house. So, she won't be taking on any financial burdens."

Hershel smiled and laid a hand on Rick's arm, "Is there a question you're trying to ask me Rick?"

And Rick smiled, "Yeah, I am, I guess I was going into way too many pros and cons, my question is, can I have your blessing to ask Beth to be my wife?"

"Son, I'd be honored to give you my blessing, and I hope she says 'Yes.' As for your boy, if Beth accepts the situation, I don't see why I should object. I've always wanted a grandson and it'll be real nice to have one who's old enough to take fishing." He smiled and reached his hand across the table and they shook.

xxxx

When he got home from work with the pizzas she acted like her usual happy self, gave him a friendly kiss, told him she'd missed him, but he could tell something was off. "Everything go okay with your presentation Sweetheart?" He was concerned.

"Yes, it really couldn't have gone any better," She smiled, but it wasn't her big beautiful Beth smile.

"Alright, well after we have dinner Carl will be in his room doing homework, maybe we can slip out and have a glass of wine on the porch and talk about things, how does that sound?" He hated it when she seemed so tense and anxious.

"That sounds perfect, wine could help, but talking to you would help more." She gave him a quick hug.

"Daryl didn't have any words of wisdom for you?" He was surprised she hadn't talked to him about whatever it was.

"Oh he would have talked with me about it, but I told him it was something I preferred to discuss with you, and he agreed that's how it should be." And Rick was surprised by that, and he was elated, she and Daryl had agreed he was the person she should bring things to? Hallelujah, she trusted him, had faith in him.

He gave her a hug just as Carl walked in the kitchen, "Are you two going to be hugging and kissing all night, or can we eat dinner, I'm starving."

And so they had their dinner in the kitchen and talked about Carl's day at school and Rick's day at work, and Beth's presentation, and again, Rick was struck by this feeling that they were a real family. He'd never had this family feeling when he and Lori were married, everything always seemed almost strained.

After dinner he opened a bottle of wine and he and Beth went to the porch. The first thing he did was wrap his arms around her, and then he said, "I don't like to see you so worried Sweetheart, what's got you so concerned?"

"Oh Rick, this is going to sound so ridiculous, most people would be thrilled to be in my position, but I just feel overwhelmed. Glenn and I gave the presentation, everything was so upbeat, so positive, and they offered us an enormous amount of money for all the rights to the program. It's going to make us both wealthy, and if the other companies are as excited about their software as this company, and there's every reason to think they will be, we're going to make a fortune. That just feels like so much pressure to me. Of course I wanted to succeed with this endeavor, but I never really thought about the money. I was thinking about fulfilling a promise and achieving a goal, proving myself to myself, a personal success. What am I going to do with all of that money Rick? That concerns me, but what concerns me more is, is it going to change your feelings about me? I want you to know, I love you, I love this house, I love the way we live." She buried her head in his chest.

"First of all Beth, I can't even think of anything that's going to make me ever love you less. You're so it for me and I love our life too. You're the finance expert in the family, can't the money just be put in some type of account where you can leave it sit while you think about what you might want to do with it? You may end up deciding to give it all to some charity, or you may want to set up a scholarship program, But you don't have to make the decision this minute, sit on it a while, take your time, and do what's in your heart. In the meantime, I'll be bringing home those fat King County paychecks and we'll maintain our current luxury lifestyle, which we both seem to be content with." And he smiled at her and kissed her softly and asked her, "Does any of that make sense to you Sweetheart?"

"It does Rick, so much, why was I putting pressure on myself? I don't have to do anything until I'm ready. I don't know why I couldn't see that, I was stressing myself out. I love you Rick, thank you for being such a calming presence."

And just as they started kissing again, Carl opened the French doors and said, "Oh my gawd, you two are worse than teenagers."

 **A/N Well I think our couple moved forward by leaps and bounds, and we're all set up for what's coming next, Yay! Thanks so much for reading, please review xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you guys so much, you're the greatest! So, you think you like a little fluffy? Well this chapter is extra fluffy, with plenty of frosting, sprinkles, fairy dust and a cherry on top. I hope you enjoy!**

It was Friday and she had lots of things she wanted to accomplish after Rick left for work and Carl was off to school. She'd start off by visiting all three banks in town to set up new accounts. It was going to be a lot of money and she wanted to be sure it was federally insured, so she'd have to break it up.

At the first bank she also planned to make a large deposit into her parent's account. She knew that over the years, when crops had failed, they'd had to take out mortgages against the farm, oh they tried to hide all of that stuff, they didn't want their kids to worry, but Beth knew. She was going to make sure they were debt-free so they could fully enjoy their "golden years", and maybe even take a little vacation somewhere.

She also had plans to surprise Merle and Daryl with a new computer system. She knew they'd try to give it back, or pay her for it, but they were just going to have to accept it.

And Aaron and Eric, she had a little surprise up her sleeve for them too. She knew they'd be announcing their engagement soon, and she planned to throw them a very fancy engagement party, very formal and elegant. Champagne, gourmet food, dancing, all of it. She knew they loved that kind of stuff. She was going to have to beg Daryl and Merle to wear suits, this would be her biggest challenge, but she was kind of looking forward to that challenge.

If Rick would finally just ask her to marry him, she'd also be setting up a 529 college fund for Carl. She'd need to be related to him for that one, but she also planned to set-up another account for Carl.

She knew Rick wouldn't want her to, he'd tell her it was her money, and blah, blah, blah. But that was just the point to her, it was her money, and she had plans for it, at least some of it.

But it was those simple things in life that turned what should have been just a good productive day, into trouble. It was like the simple things were always lurking around just waiting to cause Beth problems.

It all started that morning after Rick and Carl had left, she couldn't find her keys. She'd practically torn the whole house apart looking for them, they were just gone. Vanished into thin air. She didn't want to call Rick at work, she'd just talk to him about it later, maybe over a glass of wine. In the meantime, he'd hidden that spare key for her under the back bumper, in case she locked her keys in the car some time, which actually happened all the time and every time she'd silently thanked Rick for saving her.

She'd gotten to the first bank, and she was going to get back in the car and go to the second, when she saw she'd locked that darn key in the car. Shoot! So she walked to the second bank, then the third, and then she walked all the way home, and it was so hot and she was so tired, and by the time she got home she was hot and sweating and she just wanted to get in the house, have a cool shower and a cold glass of water. But when she got home she realized, she didn't have her house key either, she'd set that spare on the console between the front seats of the car. She didn't want to, but she started to cry.

She got so frustrated with herself, how did she do these things? Why was she so stupid? Everyone thought she was so darn smart, but she didn't feel smart, she always felt so stupid, and so out of control, she felt like she couldn't even manage her own life. And the more she thought about it, the more she cried.

She was sitting there on the top step of the front steps, crying like a baby, when Carl's friend dropped him off in front of the house. He sat beside her, "Beth what's wrong, what happened?"

"I don't have a key to get in the house." She barely choked it out.

"Okay, no problem Beth, I have my key," and he jumped up and quickly opened the door. "Come on, let's get in and cool off, maybe have some lemonade or sweet tea." Carl already loved Beth. She was so sweet, so good, and he hated to see her so sad.

They went in, he got them both a tea on ice, and he said, "I'll be right back, I just have to get something out of my room." But he went in his room and he called his Dad. "Dad something's wrong with Beth, she's all emotional and stuff. You should come home and talk to her. I have to get back to her, we're having tea in the kitchen."

He sat across from her and she tried to smile at him, "I'm so sorry Carl, I'm such a mess sometimes. I just have a lot of trouble with everyday life. I know it seems weird, I know, but I just have trouble with little things, the things that are normal to other people. The things that are so difficult to other people, so hard, those things come so easily to me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't make you so uncomfortable, it's just terrible of me. I apologize and I promise, I'll get myself together."

"Beth, geez, quit apologizing, you're so great, man, you're like the best. I can see you're having some kind of little meltdown thing, but shit, I mean shoot, it's not the end of the world, we're having a little tea, and it's all good. I'm not worried. I love you Beth." And his face turned bright red, but still, he reached his hand over and patted her hand, and he smiled at her.

"Oh Carl, thank you, I love you too." And she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

And Rick came through the door, he was trying to act casual like he'd just stopped by, but Beth knew, "I'm sorry Rick, I didn't mean to take you away from work, I think I scared Carl."

That's when Carl got up and said, "Shoot, I have this school project I have to get started on, see you two for dinner."

Rick was over to her coaxing her up from the chair and wrapping his arms around her, "Sweetheart, what happened?"

And the floodgates opened once again, and she went on as only Beth could do. "I couldn't find my keys Rick, I looked everywhere, everywhere, but they weren't anywhere. I had so many things I wanted to do, so I used the hidden car key. I drove to the bank, but when I left there I saw I'd locked the spare key in the car, so I just walked to do all my other errands, and it was so hot, and I was so mad at myself for being so stupid, but I was just thinking I'd come home, have a big icy glass of water and a cool shower and everything would be just right. But I couldn't get in, because the spare house key was locked in the car with the spare car key, because I'd already lost all my other keys and I'm just so stupid. And I don't know why Rick, but I just couldn't handle it and I was so mad at myself, I just sat down and cried, and then Carl came home, and now I really feel like a jerk because I made him worry. I'm so sorry Rick I should just go back home."

Rick took her face in his hands, "Sweetheart, the first thing I want to say is, this house is home. The second thing I want to say is, I get it, you have trouble with the little things. I got my first taste of that on that first day I met you, didn't I? I didn't run off, I didn't say I can't deal with this woman and her idiosyncrasies, no, because what I saw was the most interesting and most beautiful woman in the world. Do you really think I'm going to be willing to give up the most incredible woman ever because you can't keep track of your keys, or you can't untangle a cord, or you're not comfortable in a crowd of people? I'm not Beth, you call me, anytime you lose those keys, I want to be that guy who saves the day for you, can't untangle something, no problem, I'll figure it out. But please, never ever doubt me again Beth. I love you, the whole package that's you." And he hugged her close, kissed the top of her head, and he hugged her more. He never wanted to let her go.

He had to get back to work, but he asked her to please take care of herself, "Have your cool shower, take a nap, relax Beth. When I get home we'll all go have dinner. We can go to the diner, I know you feel comfortable there, and besides, I could go for one of their bacon burgers, then we'll go get the car. I can have all the keys duplicated from my set at the hardware store tomorrow, so don't worry baby, in the big picture, this is barely a fly speck. Go easy on yourself. I'll see you about 5:15." And he brought her in for one more tight hug.

He stopped briefly at Carl's room, he knocked before entering, "Thanks for calling me son. I'll be back to pick you guys up for dinner when I'm off shift. We're just going to the diner, so no big deal. When we get back, you and I are going to the backyard, check on the garden, and we're going to have a little talk, how's that?"

"Sounds great Dad, see you later, and just for the record, Beth is the best."

"Believe me son, I know that," and he smiled at his boy.

xxxx

When they'd gotten home from dinner, Beth said she'd just like to go to her office and have an hour or so of quiet time. He gave her a quick hug and said, "I think you need that, but then can I buy you a glass of wine on the back porch?" and he cocked that head to the side and gave her that smile.

"That sounds lovely Rick," She kissed him on the cheek and went down the hall to her office.

"Carl, let's you and me go check out my garden, see if there's anything we need to harvest. Let me just flip on those yard lights."

When they got to the far end, the furthest from the house he said, "Son, I want to talk to you about Beth. Today you saw how overwhelmed she can get. It's still kind of amazing to me how that works. She can shoot a man, save my life, be so strong and so brave, man she's a rock. But this little stuff, those keys, a necklace that's tangled, she'll have a little breakdown over not being able to handle these simple things. I hope you can accept that it's just part of what makes Beth, Beth."

"I know Dad, I get it, she's weird, but in a good way. I like her the way she is." He was so serious.

Rick put an arm around his shoulder, "Thanks son, I like her just the way she is too, in fact I love her, very much. And that's the other thing I want to talk to you about. I'm taking Beth to dinner tomorrow night, and I'm going to ask her marry me. If she says yes, and I hope to God she does, she's going to officially become your stepmom. How do you feel about that?"

"Well first I'd ask what took you so long, sheesh, and then I'd say that's the smartest thing you ever did. I don't think you could find anyone better for you than Beth. I wasn't kidding, I do love her, she's awesome. Good luck, I hope she says yes too. And yeah, I'd have the hottest stepmom in town." And he was all smiles.

And then they saw them, there in Beth's flower garden, her keys.

xxxx

They were sitting in a quiet little booth in the far corner of the dimly lit restaurant. The flickering of the candlelight made her pale skin glow. She was so lovely, and he'd never get enough of that beautiful smile.

Rick didn't know why he was so nervous, after all, this is what he wanted so much, to ask this beautiful woman to marry him, to have her say "yes" to him, and to start officially building a life together. Maybe that was it, what if she had doubts, and didn't say "yes". He'd be devastated, that's for sure.

But the waiter brought over the two glasses of wine, Rick raised his to her, "To the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world, the woman I love." And they clinked glasses.

"I love you very much too, I think you know that. Thank you for bringing me out to this lovely restaurant, it's perfect."

When they'd each had a sip, and she was looking at her menu, he slipped the ring out of his pocket. "Beth, there's been something I've wanted to ask you for a while now." He got up, went to her side of the booth, got down on one knee, and asked, "I love you sweetheart, I respect you, I admire you and I can't think of anything better than spending the rest of my life with you. Would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me Beth?" And he held the ring out to her.

She looked at him, flashed him that beautiful wide smile, and said, "Rick, you are the most wonderful man in the world, I couldn't ask for anyone any better, well I don't think there could be anyone any better, and I would be so proud to be your wife."

He slipped the ring on her finger, then slid into the booth next to her. He kissed her tenderly, and rested his forehead on hers, "Beth, I can't believe this is really happening. I never imagined I could be so happy. I love you so much."

"Oh Rick, you have no idea, I've waited and waited for you to ask, I thought if you didn't ask me soon, I was going to ask you."

He pulled his head back a little, and smiled at her, "Well I would have said Yes. Am I really that slow Beth?"

"No, but I'm so anxious. When can we do this, I want to marry you right away."

And he couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped him, he reached across the table for his glass of wine and asked, "Can we at least drink a toast first?"

And she smiled, "Well yes, we should, and I suppose the courthouse isn't open right now anyway. Seriously, I'm thrilled you picked the Claddagh ring Rick. It's so special, I love the meaning, I love the tradition, it couldn't be more perfect."

And they raised their glasses and took a sip while they looked in each other's eyes. Then the waiter came and broke the spell, but he could sense when he wasn't wanted, so he quickly took their order and then made himself scarce.

"Sweetheart, in all seriousness, what do you want to do about the wedding? I want you to decide what you feel comfortable with, I'm up for any of it, as long as the end result is, you're my wife and I'm your husband." And he smiled that darn smile that practically made her swoon.

"Well, this is a little embarrassing, but I've already got it planned out, I was hoping you'd asked me," And her cheeks turned rosy, he just loved that, "I thought we could just do it at the farm, Daddy could perform the ceremony. We could do it late morning, and serve lunch afterward. I have a very small guest list besides my family, Merle and Carol, Daryl and his girl, if he ever gets ready to tell us about her, Aaron and Eric. I don't know if you have friends you'd like to invite, but I would be open to that Rick, it will still be a small crowd, and all people I know, except Daryl's girl, and whoever you'd like to ask."

"It sounds perfect. I don't need anyone else there. I'm going to have Carl stand with me as my best man, but he's not old enough to be a legal witness, I'll ask Daryl to sign the paperwork."

And the waiter brought their food, apologized for interrupting, and hurried off. It was starting to amuse Rick.

Beth said, "Of course, I'll have Maggie as my matron of honor. Not only would she be my first choice, but oh my gosh, if I ever even thought of asking anyone else she'd never forgive me! Okay, I think our plans are made! How about two weeks from today, is that too soon?" She smiled that big beaming smile at him.

"Not at all, I can't wait."

Then she said something that caught him completely by surprise. But he wasn't just stunned, he was ecstatic.

"Oh, and Rick, one more thing, on the Monday right after the wedding? I'd like us to see an attorney. I would really like to see you file for legal custody of Carl."

He couldn't come up with words, so he just hugged her close, and said, "Thank you Sweetheart."

 **A/N Awww, okay, now you'll need to brush, and no more sugar today! Should we meet Daryl's girl, and maybe even have a wedding next chapter? Please read and review xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you for being so awesome, reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. Much appreciated! This chapter begins the day after the proposal.**

They got to her Mama and Daddy's an hour before it was time to leave for church, they just couldn't wait to share their big news.

Mama was beside herself with excitement, and Daddy was just beaming. Maggie was chattering away about dresses and hair styles, and Carl, Glenn and Shawn were just watching the craziness unfold.

Rick could see Beth starting to get just a little overwhelmed by the chaos and he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side, "Okay Sweetheart?"

She seemed to relax right away, and gave him a smile and a nod.

She told Maggie and her Mama she'd agree to go dress shopping with them Monday, if they promised to go early before the store got busy. Now Maggie was really excited, and Beth had to admit, she was pretty darn excited herself.

Mama said they'd plan the wedding menu over Sunday dinner. That's when Beth reminded them all, "I really want to keep this small and personal, and casual, please. We're just having everyone in this room, plus Merle and Carol, Daryl and his girl, if he asks her, and Aaron and Eric. The only thing I want to be overwhelmed by on my wedding day, is the love I feel for my husband." Rick felt his heart swell and he pulled her even closer.

After church, the dinner, the planning and the clean-up, they were so happy to get home. Beth did want to make her three phone calls, and she started with Daryl.

She told him the news, what they decided about the wedding, and asked him to please come, and that she'd love for him to bring his girl. "Beth, please, I think ya know I'ma be there, 'course I am. Uh, hang on a minute, K?" And she heard him talking to someone, but dang, he had his hand over the phone. He came back on the line and asked, "Would it be okay if I came over after dinner tonight, n, ya know, brought my girl, so I can introduce y'all ta Kathleen?"

"Oh my gosh Daryl, are you kidding me? Of course, I can't wait! Don't forget, we already ate at Mama and Daddy's, so come anytime. I'm just so excited!"

And Daryl almost laughed, "Geez Beth, calm down Sis, we'll see ya after while, we gotta get somethin' ta eat. And yeah, I'm excited too."

She hung up and almost ran the short distance from her office to the living room. Rick was in his easy chair, Carl was lying on the sofa, and the football game was on. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

When she got excited like this all he could do was smile, "I have no guesses Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Daryl's coming over after he eats, and he's bringing his girl to meet us, her name is Kathleen! I can't stand it, I'm so excited." She was practically jumping up and down.

Carl looked at her with a big smile and said, "You know Beth, I'm excited, what you are is goofy."

And she laughed and said, "I know I am, but gosh, I never thought Daryl would get a steady girl, and I'm just so darn happy. I love him and I've prayed for this for him for so long."

Carl smiled again, "Beth, I swear, you're like the nicest person ever."

Rick was smiling too, because he was so damn happy the two people he loved most in all the world, loved each other and had so much fun together. And his best friend, who he'd always worried would live a solitary, lonely life, was coming over to introduce them to his girl, that was monumental.

xxxx

Beth was waiting on pins and needles, and when she heard that motorcycle Rick thought she might jump right out of her skin.

She was peeking out the window, hoping they wouldn't see her. The woman, Kathleen, got off the bike, and then Daryl. She had on a menacing looking black helmet, and Daryl's leather jacket, which she was practically smothered in. She watched as Daryl helped the woman out of the helmet and his jacket, and then carefully pulled the elastic band out that was holding her long light red hair back, and fanned it out for her. Beth was smiling widely thinking not only what a gentleman Daryl was being, but how romantic that gesture was.

Kathleen was straightening the skirt of her pale green sundress, and Daryl put an arm around her, drew her close and kissed her. He said something to her, and she smiled up at him. There was no doubt in Beth's mind now, they were in love.

She was tiny, even smaller than Beth, but with a more athletic build, and that beautiful red hair went nearly to her waist. She had a cute, sweet look, and Beth couldn't wait for a closer look and a chance to talk to this woman and find out about her.

Beth hurriedly stepped back from the window, afraid they'd spot her any minute, Rick was smiling at her, "Beth, Sweetheart, you're like a small child at Christmas. Try to calm yourself just a little, okay?"

There was a knock to the door and he swore she jumped, "Okay Rick, you answer, please."

"Hey, c'mon in, so glad you could stop by." And he held the door open widely.

"Hey Rick," Daryl greeted as he held out a hand to his friend, "I'd like ya ta meet Kathleen, Kathleen Flanagan, Rick Grimes."

And then Beth appeared and she was introduced, and rather than shake, or just say 'Hello', Beth gave the other woman a warm hug, "I can't tell you how happy I am to meet you Kathleen."

When she got a close look at the woman she was amazed by her eyes, they were stunning. They were big, round and the most striking shade of green Beth had ever seen. Her skin was pale, and sprinkled with freckles, her features were delicate and her smile warm and friendly.

They went to the living room, and about that time Carl showed up. Rick could tell right away just how cute Carl thought Kathleen was.

Rick offered beers, or ice tea, or lemonade, and he smiled when Daryl asked for beers for both he and Kathleen.

Her accent was as thick and fresh as could be. They learned she was from a small town in Western Ireland, near Galway.

It turned out she was a bit older than they would have guessed, 30, and that she was an Orthopedic Surgeon. Daryl had met her when he'd injured his hand at work, just over a year ago. "Yeah, I knew she was the girl for me first time I met her, but she wouldn't even think a goin' out with me while I's her patient, I was one miserable patient too, but she don't let me get away with that shit, this girl is one feisty little redhead."

And Kathleen smiled that cute little innocent smile, shrugged a shoulder and said, "I'm the youngest of seven children, I have six older brothers, all big strapping lads, they'd be taking after my Daddy. A girl can't live with them and not get tough in a hurry, that bunch is full of the devil." And they all smiled. "I knew right away this lad here was going to be my biggest trouble of all, and I wasn't going to make it easy for him, I may be a bit contrary from time to time, but I do love the big fella, they'll be no denying a that."

Rick didn't think he'd ever seen Daryl smile like he was right then, and his neck was flushing red, he looked at Kathleen and said, "Yer gonna make me say it Katie, right in front a everyone, ain't ya? Ya know how I get 'bout this stuff, I love ya too, now drink yer beer."

And Beth sent up a prayer of thanks, Daryl had met his match and the love of his life. She knew this to be a fact, just as well as she knew her own name.

Kathleen asked her about the wedding, and what their plans were. Beth shared with her, and it was like they'd been friends forever. "Aye, that's sounding so nice there Beth, it's not going to be that way for me and the big fella, my good Irish family, they're insisting on the full blown Flanagan wedding. Being as I'm Mickey and Celeste's only baby girl, you can bet I won't be going against their wishes, your lad here, he's not too happy with the idea at all, but thank the Good Lord, the big fella does love me, and has agreed to go along with what the family wants."

And Beth couldn't help but giggle, "Oh my gosh Kathleen, you and Daryl are getting married?" And Rick, Daryl and Carl were now all ears.

"Oh yes indeed, the big fella, he just hasn't gotten around to telling anyone, he's a bit of a shy one ya know, but it's one a the things I find irresistible about the man. Such a rough tough lad he appears to be, but he is really quite tender."

Then there was a look, a look between Beth and Daryl, no one in the room missed it. And they stood in unison, and Daryl started to move toward her, but he hesitated and turned back to look at Kathleen. She gave him a small smile, slight nod of the head and said, "Yes."

Beth and Daryl moved toward each other, and it was as though no one else was in the room. They embraced, never speaking, just holding tightly to one another. Kathleen and Rick looked across to each other and smiled. They knew now, this thing that passed between Beth and Daryl was not romance, it was a far different type of love and understanding.

As they pulled apart, Beth had tears softly falling, and her hands to his shoulders, she spoke quietly, "I am so thrilled for you and Kathleen. I'm amazed that you and I, two people who could never seem to fit in anywhere, or with anyone, have found these two wonderful people to love and share with. I think we're the most blessed misfits in the world."

And Daryl placed a kiss on her forehead, "Ya know I always want the best for ya Sis, Rick's a good man and I know he'll always do right by ya. My Katie, she's just it for me Beth, can't imagine I ever got along without her, and I know I never could again. We are a lucky couple a misfits girl." And they both smiled.

Kathleen remarked, "Well I don't know that I've ever seen anything more beautiful than what I just witnessed, you two have me weeping. I see now why Daryl said he had to come to you those times, it seems you share a spirit. It's such a lovely thing to see."

And she and Beth shared a hug, and Carl managed to lighten the moment when he asked, "Geez, doesn't anyone wanna hug me?"

Rick couldn't resist, "Sure, I'll hug ya son."

"Yeah Dad thanks, but I had someone prettier in mind."

Beth suddenly found that her interest had shifted, at least for the moment, and she was curious to know just what the wedding of Daryl Dixon and this adorable little Irish fireball was all about. Daryl sat quietly with that half smile on his face while Kathleen spoke.

"Mam and Daddy have made it clear to me, as their only girl I will not be letting them down, we'll not only be having the big Catholic wedding, the whole clan is getting their passports in order, making arrangements at work and they will all be here next August 10th. We are to have the big church wedding and the reception of the century, which will undoubtedly last no less than a weekend, no excuses will be accepted. Your lad here, he may not be too happy about that part, but that's the only way he wins the prize, because this girl in front of you, she is not going against Mam, the circumstances would be far too severe." And she was smiling, but guess who else was smiling…that's right, Daryl Dixon.

"I think that's the only person my Katie is scared of, her Mama. I'ma work real hard ta be Mama's favorite." Daryl smiled at Kathleen and she just laughed softly.

"I've been putting him through his paces now for a while, and I think he's got the names of the close family committed to memory. Will ya kindly give your friends the rundown love?"

He smiled and said, "Damn Katie, yer cruel, but I think I got it, oldest ta youngest, Mam and Daddy are Mickey and Celeste, yer brothers, in order a oldest ta youngest, and their wives, Mickey Jr. and Margaret, Seamus and Sarah, Donal and Mary, Patrick and Fiona, Tommy and Siobhan, and Declan and Marie, did I get it right? Oh, n I ain't gonna make everyone sit her all night while I name all the kids these people have produced."

Kathleen gave him a kiss to the cheek and said, "I think even I would have trouble with that one. Now Beth, I want to talk about you. I'd love to help. Can I do something, make any food, help your Mam and your sister with the set-up? Quite honestly, I'd be honored to help."

"Oh, gee, well maybe you could help me, I might need some advice, and someone to help me with something, but I don't want to talk about it in front of men." Her cheeks were on fire, Rick had that head cocked and he wondered what this was all about.

xxxx

Mama and Maggie showed up right after Rick and Carl left for work and school Monday morning. Over coffee, Beth shared with them about Daryl and Kathleen. All three women were thrilled. Daryl was a favorite with all the Greene family, he was considered family, and although it was never spoken of, he was the one who'd saved Beth's life. Without him, they wouldn't have her. They all wanted to see him happy.

"Before we go to the bridal shop Beth, I have some other options for you to consider. I still have my wedding dress, I have my Mama's wedding dress, and Maggie has her wedding dress. We'd be thrilled to have you choose to wear any of those, it's up to you what you want."

"Oh my, yes, I would like to look at those first, please, especially the older ones, that would be my style, and I think it would please Rick as well. You just have to look around this house to know, Rick's an old fashion man, whether he realizes it or not." And her smile was ear to ear just thinking about him.

She fell in love with her Grandmother's vintage 1930 wedding dress. It was light weight and soft ivory Charmeuse underneath light gold lace. A pleated band with lace applique ran down one side. It had thin straps and an Empire Waist. There was delicate beading, and it buttoned all the way down the back with small round fabric covered buttons. It flowed with soft easy styling, and was truly unique to the time period. When Beth tried it on Mama and Maggie both gasped, it fit perfectly. Mama had tears, "You must be the exact image of my Mama, Beth, and you look so beautiful." All three women were now feeling decidedly emotional, but in a happy and sentimental way.

xxxx

Kathleen did surgery early Tuesday morning, then her hospital rounds, quickly showered and went to Rick and Beth's. The women had lemonade and visited like old friends will, when finally Beth got to the big questions she had, "I don't want to put you on the spot, but it's just not something I felt comfortable talking to Mama or even Maggie about. I'm embarrassed, and I don't even know quite how to begin."

Kathleen reached across the small kitchen table and took Beth's hand comfortingly, "I think I might have just a bit of an inkling what this is about Beth. Is it perhaps about sex or birth control?"

Beth began to tear up and Kathleen immediately began to apologize. "No, no, it's not your fault; I cry easily, I get so overwhelmed by most things in life. Please don't apologize, and you're right, that's what it is and I'm scared. I don't know why. I know Rick loves me, I feel it all the time. And he is so gentle with me, I don't even know exactly what I'm scared of, I just feel so nervous, like I might let him down. I don't know why and I can't even quite put it into words."

Kathleen stood, went to her and hugged her tightly, then back in her seat she said, "I know this is hard to believe, I was no child when I began dating Daryl. I was an adult, a 29 year old woman with a big education and at the start of an important career, but Daryl Dixon is the first and only man I've ever been intimate with. I was scared too. What you said Beth, about knowing Rick loves you, about how you feel it from him, about how gentle he is with you. Those are the things that will make it wonderful. He'll show you the way. You just need to trust him and trust his love, it will be special, he'll make it so. These men of ours, they're not fumbling boys, they're old enough to have had a little experience, and to have the patience an inexperienced woman needs. Just let Rick lead you, from what I've seen of him, he's a gentle soul and my goodness, he looks at you like you hung the moon, the stars, and you sing lead in the Angel's choir. I'd bet anything, your wedding night will be the best evening of your life and you'll treasure the memory of it forever. And please, don't be concerned you're going to disappoint him, it simply won't happen."

Beth took Kathleen's hand in hers, "I knew you were going to be a gift to me Kathleen. You're everything I would ever want Daryl to have, and everything I've ever wanted a friend to be."

xxxx

Beth spent the night before the wedding in her old bed at Mama and Daddy's. She'd never been a good sleeper, but since living with Rick, having him to hold her at night, she'd started to sleep all night. Not this night, there was no Rick, and she just kept thinking about the wedding. She was happy, excited and nervous for the big day ahead.

Daryl and Kathleen came over early Saturday and Daryl helped Shawn set up tables and chairs on the back porch, while Kathleen helped Mama and Maggie put the finishing touches on the food, and set the tables.

When the work was done, Daryl and Kathleen rushed home to change, and Mama and Maggie set about helping Beth get ready, and getting their selves ready.

In the meantime, Rick was a little nervous himself, but he was also so ready to be Beth's husband. He loved the woman hopelessly and completely. Every soft and sweet thing about her, right along with every quirk and need; to him, she was perfect in every way.

Carl had always thought he'd hate having a step parent, but he couldn't wait for Beth to be his Stepmom. In fact, he'd kind of like to call her Mom. Maybe he'd ask her sometime soon if that was alright.

Carl wore a dark suit, white shirt, and striped tie. Rick had on a dark gray pinstripe suit with vest, white shirt and navy blue tie.

When they arrived at the Greene's they were ushered into Hershel's office, where they wouldn't see anything. It made Rick smile, because poor Beth, she had wanted so badly to tell him about her dress. Apparently she'd found the perfect one, well he was sure she had, because that's what she'd told him, and there was no doubt in his mind it must be perfect, because Beth would look perfect in it.

He and Carl shot the breeze with Hershel. Carl would be spending a couple of nights here at the Greene's. Hershel had promised to teach him some important secrets about fishing, and Glenn was going to show him how to kick major booty in Minecraft. Carl already felt at home with Beth's family. They were warm and welcoming people. Rick marveled at how good life had gotten for him and his son since that day he'd grudgingly gone to the laundromat to wash those sleeping bags.

When the time came, Annette came in the office, pinning boutonnieres on Hershel, Rick and Carl, and told Rick to get outside and get in his spot.

Carol and Merle, Daryl and Kathleen, Aaron and Eric, Glenn and Shawn were seated near a flower covered arch. Rick went to the spot he'd been told to stand at the arch. Annette soon came and sat with Shawn.

Music began to play over the outside speakers. It was a 1930's love song, the Irving Berlin classic, How Deep is the Ocean. Rick was smiling broadly; they often played this old song in the evening and danced on the back porch.

Maggie and Carl came from the house and walked slowly, arm in arm toward where Rick was standing, following behind were Hershel and Beth.

Rick's breath caught in his throat when he saw her, she was a vision in a vintage gown. So soft and feminine looking. Her blond hair was piled atop her head, with loose curls hanging down and framing her beautiful face. She was smiling happily at him, and he at her.

He'd been aware for almost the entire time he'd known her he was in love with the woman, but seeing her now, on their wedding day, he felt like he loved her even more. She was everything he'd ever hoped for in a lover and partner, and so much more.

When the wedding party arrived at the arch, Carl took his place next to his Dad, Hershel stood center, and Beth and Maggie stood together at his other side.

Hershel began to speak of the promise of love and Rick and Beth's unique love story, but he kept it short, everyone knew Beth would be very nervous. They had chosen to keep their wedding vows very traditional, Beth did not want to speak in front of the group, and Rick didn't want her to be uncomfortable. The most important thing to both of them was that they be married, and all the most important people in their lives were there to witness the occasion.

Just before it was time for her to say her vows Rick noticed her began to sway slightly, Hershel was about to grab her, but Rick already had his arm around her waist. He maintained a firm hold on her as he spoke to her just above a whisper, "Are you okay Sweetheart? Are you feeling unsure, how can I help?"

She whispered back, "I'm just so in love, I'm so happy, I feel so overwhelmed, but it's in a good way, I promise." Rick smiled and for the remainder of the brief ceremony, he kept his hands at her waist.

When it was time to present the rings, he turned her Claddagh ring so that the heart pointed toward her heart, and she surprised him, Maggie handed her the ring, and she placed it on his finger, it was his own Claddagh ring.

When Hershel said to the group, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grimes, and it was time to kiss the bride, Rick didn't make it showy, he just held her face in his hands and kissed her lips tenderly. He moved an arm around her waist and walked her back up the short aisle. Mama could swear the place lit up from their smiles.

Everyone gathered on the porch for a traditional roast dinner, featuring a venison roast courtesy of Merle.

There was a very small heart shaped wedding cake, courtesy of Carol. Rick and Beth did a traditional cake cutting, fed each other a small bite and shared a kiss, but then the dessert everyone was really there for was served, Mama's peach cobbler.

After the meal, Glenn put on the reel tape he'd made of love songs of the 20's, 30's and 40's, and everyone danced on the porch.

As far as Beth was concerned, she had the perfect wedding, she'd never been happier.

xxxx

They arrived back at their house and Rick carried her across the threshold. When they got in their room they were completely surprised. The bed was covered with rose petals, on the nightstand was a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, a small tray of chocolate covered strawberries, and two fluted wine glasses, one was engraved Mrs. Grimes, the other, Mr. Grimes. There was a handwritten note that read, "May this be the first day of a beautiful journey that never ends. We love you both, Daryl and Kathleen."

 **A/N Yep, stopping here, heck, I had to stop someplace! Next chapter we'll have a wedding night, Rick will visit that attorney, and on and on. Thank you all for reading, please, please review xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N You guys! I'm so surprised by the reaction to this story, thank you so much. We're snooping in on a wedding night! Shame on us ;)**

They stood next to the bed, he was smiling down at her, and she was smiling up at him. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Sweetheart, there was never a bride as beautiful as you were today. You took my breath away, in fact, I think I'm still a little breathless. I don't know how I ever got so lucky as to meet you, so blessed that you wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you. I Love you so much Mrs. Grimes."

And now he kissed her more passionately, and he could feel her moving into him. He knew he needed to take this slow. It wasn't just her virginity, Beth was different, she was sensitive in so many ways. Right now, as much as he wanted this woman, he was far less concerned with what he wanted than he was with what she wanted, of protecting her.

"I do want this, but I'm just a little nervous right now."

He hugged her close, "I know Sweetheart, that's understandable, I just want to reassure you, I'm going to be careful, take it slow, you know I love you, I want you to be happy. You tell me if you get uncomfortable or overwhelmed. We'll work it out Beth, I promise. Okay?" He had his finger under her chin, lifting her face to look into his, he smiled that smile that melted her every time, and then he cocked that head to one side.

That relaxed her. "Yes Rick, I love you, I trust you, I know you're going to take good care with me."

He hugged her closely, and rubbed her back, feeling her finally relax into him again. "Sweetheart, your dress has a lot of buttons, do you want me to undo those for you?" He was hopeful.

Her pretty face turned a pretty shade of pink, and she whispered softly, "Yes please, I wondered how I would get out of this dress."

He smiled tenderly at her, kissed her lips softly and guided her so that her back was to him. He slowly undid those buttons, starting at the bottom and working his way up. He knew that way, the dress would not fall open and embarrass her in some way. He paused every two or three buttons, kissed her pretty neck, and her ear, and whispered to her how much he loved her, or told her how pretty she was, how happy he was to be her husband. It was so important to him that she be comfortable with this, with him.

"Sweetheart, when I undo this last button, the dress is going to want to fall open, if you want to hold it up, I understand, but I'd love to help you take it off if you'll let me."

"Umm, yes, please help me take it off." And even the back of her neck and those sweet little ears turned red.

He slowly removed the dress to reveal a strapless, full length slip. "That's a beautiful garment Beth, almost as beautiful as the dress."

"Oh thank you, Mama made it for me just for today." She was pink, but she was smiling, so he felt like all was good.

"Why don't I open the wine Daryl and Kathleen left for us. Would you like to have a little glass?" He smiled at her, and she looked so shy, but she smiled back.

"Yes, thank you, I think that might help my nerves." She was bright pink again.

He handed her the glass and said, "Just remember Sweetheart, nothing is going to happen tonight that you don't want to have happen, okay?"

"Thank you Rick. You're my husband, I do want you, in every way, I have wanted you ever since the first day, I'm just a little nervous." He was so happy to hear those words from her, he hadn't realized how tense he was, but now he felt himself relax.

They clinked glasses, and Rick said, "Here's to the start of a wonderful life together Beth." And each took a drink of wine.

After a few more sips of wine, he set his glass down on the nightstand, then took hers and did the same with it.

It was then he began to kiss her with deep passion, and he was happy to note she was responding with passion of her own. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, and then carefully reached down to the skirt of her slip, and removed it.

She stood in front of him now, nothing on but her panties. He whispered, "You're a beautiful woman Beth Grimes, the most beautiful woman I've ever known." And although she was blushing a bright red, she seemed happy and gave him a sweet, shy smile.

He removed his own shirt and then he brought her in close to him so that their chests were touching, again he kissed her passionately, and she responded in kind, as well as with low little noises of pleasure. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, and moved his hand to her exposed breast, as he began to gently rub his thumb over her nipple, her moans became a bit louder, then he moved his mouth to cover her small breast and began to tease it with his lips and tongue, she let out a small gasp, and then said, "Oh my Rick, that feels good." He was both very relieved, and very aroused.

He stopped his attention, just long enough to pull down the covers on the bed, lift her in his arms, and gently lay her there.

He quickly undressed himself down to his boxers and lay down next to her, "Everything okay Sweetheart?"

"Oh yes Rick, it feels so good." He smiled, and began again where he'd left off. He was rubbing, and lightly pinching one nipple, while sucking and nibbling on the other. He moved a hand down to her panties, but he didn't take them off yet, he just slipped his hand down inside and gently started to rub her little mound, she responded with more moaning, and he glided the panties down, and off.

He moved his head down and kissed and gently sucked the inside of her thigh, while he carefully moved a finger inside her. She cried out, "Oh Rick."

He wasn't sure if she was aroused or scared, "Okay Sweetheart?"

"Oh yes, oh that feels very good." He was smiling because this beautiful woman, well, he knew she was telling the truth, that's all she knew how to do. And he went back to what he'd been doing. He kissed her tummy, her little mound of curls, all the while working one finger in her, and then adding another.

With the way she was reacting to him, he was no longer concerned she was going to want him to stop, and he quit asking.

He slipped out of his boxers, and he was definitely aroused, he was engorged. He asked her, "Are you ready Sweetheart?"

"Yes, please Rick, I want you so much." And that was all he needed to hear.

He gave her a deep kiss, "I love you so much Sweetheart." And he slowly and carefully entered her. She gasped when he hit that spot, as careful as he was, he'd known it would inevitably hurt, he paused kissed her face, her neck, and her breast, saying, "I'm sorry Beth, so sorry, I don't want to hurt you, it will get a little easier, I promise."

She whispered, "I'm okay, I love you."

He began to slowly pick up the pace, and she began to move with him, he'd seen how sensitive her breasts were, and he paid special attention to them, she was becoming more and more aroused, breathing heavily, and whimpering his name. He slipped a hand under her bottom, and raised her up to him as he thrust into her more and more forcefully. She climaxed and he immediately felt his own release.

Then he was shocked, suddenly she was crying so hard, and her whole body was shaking as though it were 20 below zero in their room. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, "Beth, Sweetheart, are you alright, what's the matter, please tell me." She'd seemed to enjoy it, he knew she did, she'd had an orgasm, she didn't fake that, that wasn't the person his wife was.

He was rocking her, softly telling her how much he loved her, begging her to tell him what was wrong. She finally calmed down enough to speak. "Oh my, I never felt anything so intense, we were part of each other Rick, you were mine, and I was yours, and our love was so intense. That was the best experience of my life, I felt so connected to you. It was wonderful Rick, thank you for making it so special."

And he almost wanted to cry. "I could never treat you any way but special Sweetheart. We do have the closest of all connections now, I know I am the luckiest man alive, I never knew what real love between a man and a woman could be, not until you came into my life."

They each enjoyed a strawberry, talked about their wonderful day, and fell asleep in one anothers arms.

They woke early on Sunday morning, and he could not have been anymore surprised than he was when she initiated more lovemaking. But as shocked as he was, he was far more happy and excited.

They spent a lazy Sunday, he'd cooked breakfast, they'd showered together and he'd washed her hair for her. They sat on the back porch and she'd played her guitar and sang to him. They'd made love and taken a nap. After the big breakfast, neither had wanted lunch, so they'd just eaten the rest of the strawberries for a late afternoon snack.

They talked about the big day they'd have again tomorrow. Rick couldn't take much time off, he'd missed so much work already, but he'd taken Monday off. There was a 9:00am appointment with the attorney to discuss the possibility of Rick gaining full custody of Carl. "Are you sure about this Beth, sure you want to raise this boy?"

"Don't question that ever, please. I love Carl, he's a wonderful person, he has a warm and loving heart, and such a strong spirit. I can't imagine him not living with us." She had taken his hand.

He just looked into her eyes, nodded and said, "We'll fight for it Beth."

He drove over to the little Italian restaurant and got dinner to go for them. She had the Veal Parmigiana, he had the Lasagna, and, of course, they enjoyed the rest of the wine.

Rick made sure he had all of his paperwork in order for the meeting tomorrow. They were nervous but also excited to see if they had a chance, and if so, to get the ball rolling. Of course, they'd also have to talk to Carl before they took any real action, maybe he wouldn't want this.

They went to bed early, snuggled and promptly fell asleep, it had been a very busy couple of days. About two a.m. he woke to her kissing his back and snuggling into him, he smiled, this young wife of his may wear him out. He rolled over to face her, put a hand to her face, "What're you doing up Sweetheart?"

"I missed you, I want you to hold me, I felt the need to touch you, feel you, connect with you." And she buried that pretty little head in his chest, and damn if he wasn't feeling aroused, again.

And they made love. And he wondered if she would always have the same reaction to orgasm, the crying and shaking. He didn't mind, if she didn't mind, but it was going to require a little getting used to.

xxxx

The attorney listened to his story, looked over his papers, and told them he thought they had an excellent chance of gaining custody.

They were so excited when they left the office. They embraced, just holding tightly to each other there in that office hallway.

They took a little walk, holding hands, talking about the possibilities before them, they're future, what was the best way to discuss this with Carl.

"I want you to be there Beth, I feel it's important for Carl to hear the words, that you want him there with us, that you're willing and happy to take on the role of raising him. Will you do that Sweetheart?"

"Of course I will, that's how it needs to be, that would be the only way Carl would ever accept that it's the truth. Of all of us, Carl is the only innocent party. He's the one we have to protect, nurture and love. It's our responsibility." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

He couldn't believe the love this woman had to give, he couldn't believe she could be so young and have her head on so straight. Sure, she had a few quirks and oddities, but what she had that outweighed anything else, was a heart of gold and a beautiful spirit. He had to stop and hug her, he was the one feeling overwhelmed now.

xxxx

They picked Carl up that afternoon, visited with her folks a while and Mama presented them with a casserole to take home for dinner.

She and Rick were both so pleased to see Carl hug his new Grandma goodbye and thank her for a great weekend. An equally happy moment was when he hugged "Grandpa Greene" and thanked him for passing on the secret fishing tricks, and teaching him how to groom and saddle a horse.

When they got home, and Carl had unpacked his things, Rick told him, "Son, Beth and I want to have a little discussion with you. Can we go out to the living room?"

Carl was understandably nervous, what now? Had he done something wrong? But the way Beth smiled at him, he thought maybe he was in the clear.

When they were seated Rick began, "Son, when your Mother and I divorced she was granted full custody of you. I didn't seem to have much in the way of parental rights, and I know you know, I was unhappy about that. When your Mother brought you here this time, I was hopeful you'd get to stay, but the truth is, I still don't have custody."

He continued, "Beth and I discussed this situation, and we've agreed I should have an attorney help me get full custody of you, so this will become your permanent home. We did see an attorney this morning, and she feels our chances are excellent. We want to proceed, but only if it's what you want. We don't know if you may want to go back and live with your Mother and Shane. You need to tell us what you want."

Carl looked to Beth, "Is that really what you want Beth? Because that's what Shane told my Mom he wanted, back when she and my Dad first got divorced, but once it was permanent, and they were together, he didn't want me around anymore. I was just in the way. I don't want to go through that again. I'd just rather you tell me now." She could see his eyes were moist.

Beth took a deep breath, her heart was breaking for him, but she was trying hard to remain calm, to not cry. "Carl, the moment I met you I felt an instant bond, a connection. You know me well enough to know how I am about these things, when it's there, I know it's there. You know how much I love your Dad, you're part of him, your Dad and I are part of each other. That makes you part of me, and me part of you. I don't know if that makes any sense at all to you. But know that I love you Carl, that I want to care for you in the way a Mother cares for a son. Yes, I want you here, I can't imagine a life where you wouldn't grow up here with your Dad and I."

And it was then that silent tears began to fall from her eyes. Simultaneously, Rick and Carl went to her, and the three of them hugged tightly. Beth and Carl had their tears, and Rick's eyes were looking pretty wet, but all three of them also had big smiles.

Then Carl asked his question, "Beth, is it okay of I start calling you Mom?"

Rick was stunned, but in a happy way. Beth was overwhelmed and sat right down on the chair. Now her tears were flowing freely again. She stood back up, hugged him hard, and said, "If it's okay with your Dad, I'd be honored to have you call me Mom."

Carl glanced to his Dad, Rick just looked at his son, beamed a big smile and nodded his head.

 **A/N Well, we made it through the wedding night, and our little family is tightly bonded. Let's hope all goes well with that custody battle. Thanks so much for reading. I appreciate it when you leave reviews and comments xo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I so appreciate the great response to this story, thank you all! Shall we see how things are going for the Grimes Family? I think something big is going on.  
**

Six Months Later

It had been a very busy few months. So many changes had come about.

Merle and Carol had invited Rick, Beth and Carl, Hershel and Annette, Shawn, Glenn and Maggie, Aaron and Eric, and, of course, Daryl and Kathleen over to Merle's place for a Saturday barbeque. Beth kept telling Rick that something was going to happen, she was certain of it, something life-altering, but she wasn't sure what. The vibrations were so strong, but she wasn't worried, she knew whatever it was, it was good. As it turned out, it wasn't just a barbeque. Before the barbeque, Merle and Carol got married, right there in the backyard, just the way they'd wanted to, no frills, no fuss, making their commitment to one another in front of close family and friends, and everyone enjoying a meal together. Hershel had been the only one in on it, he'd given his word, and he'd kept it, he'd never let on. He officiated the brief ceremony and he'd felt good about it, solid, he knew they were indeed, a match made in heaven; two lost and lonely souls who had finally found one another. Everyone was surprised, and oh so happy for the newlyweds.

Beth had hosted a lovely and intimate party for Aaron and Eric in the small banquet room of the nicest hotel in the county. She and Rick were even able to stay for the whole event. Beth felt comfortable and at home in the small group that attended, they were all close friends and family. The only one Beth hadn't known was Eric's mom, and she turned out to be a very nice woman, loving and supportive of her son and Aaron. Such a contrast to Aaron's Mother who had worked so hard to end the relationship and to somehow force Aaron to become, what she called, a "real man."

Since Aaron and Eric had opted to just slip down to Atlanta, and have a simple courthouse ceremony, with only Eirc's Mom attending, the "engagement" party was a nice way for everyone to get together and celebrate the couple's happiness and wish them well.

Beth was trying to get out more often, trying to get more used to being in groups and crowds. She wanted so badly to be able to attend Daryl and Kathleen's wedding. It sounded like it would be huge. She felt sure she'd at least be able to handle the church service, but she also wanted so much to be able to attend at least part of the reception. She wanted to meet Kathleen's family, dance with Rick, toast and celebrate a bride and groom who meant so much to her.

She and Kathleen had become the best of friends. Beth had never had a girlfriend, and she was enjoying this special kind of relationship she'd missed out on. They shared confidences, talked nonsense about movie stars and pop culture, and even enjoyed shopping together. Kathleen "got" Beth's issues with crowds, and was always accommodating.

The other thing about the groups and crowds, why it was so important to Beth to get more comfortable in these situations, was Carl. He planned to go out for both the track and basketball teams when he entered High School next year. She wanted to be the supportive mom, attend his events and cheer him on, she was bound and determined to work through her problem; try to find a way to tune out the internal "chatter" and vibrations that seemed to be so constant in larger groups, especially groups of strangers.

Everyone was working to help her in any way they could. Once a week she and Kathleen went to the big Saturday Farmer's Market. The first couple of times they'd gone, Beth had barely lasted 15 minutes, but this past Saturday, they'd walked around for nearly two hours. She'd found that going on these outings with Kathleen was actually fun, they'd walk arm in arm, make jokes, laugh at little things they saw and that people did, nothing seemed quite as scary when she was with her friend. They decided next Saturday, they'd get really brave and try the mall, their reward if they made it two hours there, new shoes!

Daryl and Kathleen, Carol and Merle, and Rick, Beth and Carl had driven to Atlanta one Sunday to attend a big motorcycle expo and trick riding competition. She'd sat between Rick and Carl, and she'd actually enjoyed it. They hadn't tried to rush out right after the show, like the rest of the crowd. They waited until the mayhem had died down a bit. Not fighting the crowd really reduced the amount of anxiety Beth felt.

Her favorite had been attending a baseball game with Rick and Carl, again, in order to avoid that throng of rushing humanity, they'd arrived early and taken their seats, and didn't try to leave until after the bulk of the crowd had disbursed. Carl was in charge of snack bar runs for hot dogs, peanuts, ice cream and frozen lemonades. Of course, he'd been the one to eat most of that stuff.

She was starting to feel at least a little confidence that she could handle this, and that she'd achieve her goal of being able to attend Carl's events, and also accompany her family to restaurants, sporting events, anywhere Rick and Carl may want to go. She felt this strong tug to work hard at trying to have a more "normal" life. She knew she was never going to be like everyone else, but she'd started to think maybe part of her problem was simply that she'd been "hiding out." Avoiding this world she didn't quite fit into, instead of accepting and enjoying those differences.

* * *

Rick was so happy in his "new" life. Beth was everything to him, the perfect wife, the perfect mother to Carl, and the most perfect best friend.

Oh there had been some issues, that was the way it was with Beth, and oddly, for a guy who'd always liked logic and order, it never bothered him, her quirks, her sensitivity. The only time it hurt him was when she cried. When Beth cried it was the most painful and emotional thing he'd ever witnessed. And she seemed to cry so easily. She knew she did, she tried so hard not to, but it was a battle she seldom won. She felt everything so deeply. He just wanted to take whatever the hurt was on himself, so she could smile that smile and be happy.

Such big things were happening in their lives now. For reasons known only to Lori, reasons he would never begin to understand, she'd decided to wave all parental rights to Carl. It was as though she'd just given up on him, or cast him aside. Rick had never known how deep this obsession was that she seemed to have for Shane, but it certainly appeared Shane had complete control over her. He wanted her to himself, didn't want to share her with a child, with friends, with anyone, and she'd given into that. Rick was sure the day would come when she'd regret the decisions she'd made, but that was her sorrow to live with, she'd made her choices. For his part, he was going to have a happy life with Carl and with Beth. Lori would have to deal with her own demons.

He'd worried about how Carl would take this huge rejection. He'd talked to the psychiatrist at the office, and the man had put him in touch with a counselor for Carl, he was seeing the woman twice a week. But Carl didn't really seem to be taking the situation badly. He and Beth had a very strong bond, they'd seemed to tune into each other right away. Carl treated her with great respect and love, and she treated him the same. And Beth was a naturally nurturing person, always kind and loving. But there was a good balance, because at the same time, she had expectations of him, she wanted him to do well in school, to have good manners, to be thoughtful of others, and to set goals.

They'd be going to court next week for the final custody hearing. There seemed to be no doubt that Rick was to be granted full custody of Carl. But they weren't stopping there. The three of them had discussed it, and they'd all agreed, Rick and Beth were going to go all the way with it, now that Lori had completely rejected him, signed over those parental rights, made her choice, Beth was petitioning to adopt Carl.

Both Rick and Carl were amazed at her commitment and devotion, and it made them both love her even more.

So at 4 o'clock Wednesday afternoon, when that call came in from Carl, Rick was stunned and deeply concerned. His son had said, "Dad, I think you better come home and check on Beth, she's in your bedroom and she's laying there on the bed crying really hard. I tried to ask her what was the matter, but she just said she couldn't talk about it right now, and she said she loved me, loved you and she was sorry."

"Thanks son, keep an eye on things, I'm on my way, be there in 15."

Rick worried all the way home, every possible scenario crossed his mind, had she changed her mind about custody? About adoption? Those were the first things he thought of, because for the life of him, he couldn't imagine what else it could be.

But as he thought about it, maybe it was her health. She been so tired lately, she was sleeping far more than usual. Going to bed early, and having a little trouble getting started in the morning. Her stomach had been bothering her a lot, and she didn't seem to want to eat much. He'd begged her to go to the doctor, and out of desperation had finally called her Mama to intervene. But Beth's appointment wasn't until next week, so it didn't seem likely it could be some terrible medical diagnosis.

He pulled in the drive and rushed in the door, he and Carl shared a worried look and a quick hug, Rick went in the bedroom. She was curled up on the bed with her back to him, crying so hard Rick could have sworn the bed was shaking. He removed his duty belt and laid down next to her, he had an arm around her waist and his cheek laying on hers.

Carl, being a naturally curious teenager, and sharing his Dad's deep concern for Beth, was standing quietly in the hallway, eavesdropping.

He heard his Dad ask, "Sweetheart, what is it, what's the matter? You have to tell me so we can work this out. I love you, I'm here for you. Please Beth, what's wrong?"

But she was crying so hard. Rick alternated between rubbing her back, and stroking her hair, and trying so hard to calm her down enough to speak, "Please Sweetheart, whatever it is, we're going to get through this, you don't have to do this alone, but you have to tell me what it is Baby, what's gotten you so upset. Please, tell me what's wrong."

She took several deep and shaky breaths and then she finally started to speak, "I just forgot, I didn't mean to, I promise Rick, I meant to do it every day, just like I was supposed to, but somehow it just got away from me, and I'm just so scared you're going to be so angry with me, that you'll never forgive me. This isn't going to just go away, this is forever. I'm so sorry Rick, I just, oh my gosh, I guess I'm just not a responsible person. I can't be trusted with anything. And I knew, the minute it happened, I felt it, but there was nothing I could do, it had happened."

Geez, Carl was wondering to himself, what the hell? Dad was wondering the very same thing.

"What did you forget Beth? I can't imagine anything it could be that would make me angry with you, especially not angry enough to never forgive you, angry enough that I'd make you cry like this, what is it, what did you forget and what happened?"

"I forgot to take them Rick, those pills the doctor gave me, and today I bought one of those tests, just to confirm what I already knew in my heart, I'm pregnant and I'm sorry, please don't hate me."

He didn't think he'd ever felt as relieved as he did in that moment.

"Sweetheart, why in the world would I hate you for having our baby? I love you, I love the idea of having a child with you. I was never sure if you wanted to have children, I'm excited, ecstatic, are you unhappy?"

"No, not at all," she managed to get out between sniffles, "I'm thrilled, but we hadn't even talked about it, and Carl is the priority right now." That's when Carl decided he should just go get a coke. She wasn't planning to kick him to the curb just because there was a baby on the way. So it was all cool, and he'd always wanted to be a big brother.

They laid there cuddled up on the bed and shared their excitement about the baby coming. But Rick also reminded her, "Sweetheart, I've told you at least a thousand times, you have to learn to trust me enough to tell me things, not just assume I'm going to be disappointed, unhappy or angry. I would have hoped you'd know by now that it would be impossible for me to hate you, you're my wife, you're Carl's mother, and now you're going to be a Mommy to our new little baby."

"I know, I'm so sorry Rick, I don't know why I just assume the worst, especially with you, you're always so wonderful to me. You're the kindest, most gentle man. But just for the record, you've only told me to trust you 543 times. So, I guess it hasn't sunk in yet." She smiled at him.

He laughed softly, pulled her close, and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much Beth Grimes, you're going to be the best Mommy a child could ever have."

About that time there was a knock at their bedroom door, "I hate to bother you two lovebirds, but I'm starving to death and Grandma and Grandpa Greene just pulled in the driveway, and Daryl and Kathleen pulled in right behind them."

Rick smiled at her and said, "I hope you're ready to deal with another one just like him."

She smiled back, "Another one like him would be just perfect."

xxxx

Annette could tell right away her daughter had had some kind of emotional breakdown, it showed all over her face. It was still red, especially her nose, and her eyes were puffy and tired looking. "Beth Honey, are you alright, is everything okay?"

Beth looked to Rick, he just smiled, cocked that head to the side and shrugged a shoulder, "Up to you Sweetheart."

She smiled, but then looked to Carl. He smiled at her, "I heard you tell Dad, Mom so it's up to you."

Annette was getting frustrated, and Hershel was just plain confused. Daryl was pretty sure he'd caught the vibe, and Kathleen wasn't sure why, but she felt happy, like whatever it was, it was something good. "What in the world is going on here, someone please tell me now." Annette was out of patience.

"Mama, Daddy, you're going to be grandparents." Now Beth was beaming.

Annette was crying and laughing and she hugged her daughter and said, "Oh my, I can't believe it, why just a few months ago Daddy and I had no grandchildren, now we have a wonderful grandson, and a new grandbaby on the way, I'd say we are truly blessed!" Then she hugged Rick and Carl.

Hershel was smiling from ear to ear, he shook Rick's hand, clapped Carl on the back and drew him in for a quick hug, and then hugged his daughter and said, "What a wonderful surprise. I love you daughter."

Daryl and Beth shared a long hug, no one was surprised by that, and there were no longer any questioning or jealous feelings.

Then Daryl gave Rick a one armed "bro hug," and quietly said, "Ya come a long way from that broken man ya was brother, congratulations."

Kathleen was hugging Beth, and they were talking fast and already making plans for a nursery.

Rick smiled broadly and said, "We should have a celebration dinner. Beth, would you like Carl and I to pick up some food?"

"I don't think so, now more than ever, I think we need to go _out_ to dinner. I can't imagine all the places I'm going to have to take a baby, a child. I've really got to work diligently on this now. Please Rick, you pick the place. I can do this, I know I can, I have to, it's important for my family."

 **A/N I know, I know, sweetness overload - no more sugar for you today! I hope you enjoyed, please review xo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you all so much! We have so many things going on with the Grimes family, let's check in...  
**

He loved coming home from work, coming home to her and to Carl and their home, and soon he'd be coming home to a new little person as well. He never thought he'd be so excited to have another child. He always thought he'd be fine either way, if Beth wanted a child great, if she didn't want one that was fine too. But now that they knew she was pregnant, it was hard to tell which of them was most excited.

But tonight he had other news he was bringing home to her, he hadn't wanted to tell her over the phone, it was too important for a phone call, and he needed to discuss it with Carl too. This was about their family, this was about the rest of their lives.

She was waiting for him when he walked in the door and man, he loved that, she always had that big Beth smile for him and open arms. "Hey Sweetheart, how's my beautiful wife?"

She hugged him, but seemed to almost be holding back, "What is it Rick, what's happened?"

He should have known she'd realize something was going on.

"Well how about you give me a kiss 'hello', I get my uni off and we go sit out on the porch and I'll tell you the news. And where's our son? He should join us."

"Oh alright but hurry because now I'm nervous. Carl is in the office, I told him he could have one hour of computer goof off time since its Friday. I think he and one of his friends are online together playing Minecraft. I'll get us each something to drink."

"Okay, I'll get changed and I'll drag him away from the computer," he smiled, and leaned in for a kiss to her cheek, "We'll be out in just a few. Don't worry Sweetheart, it's all good."

She'd gotten him a beer, Carl a coke, and herself her new favorite "pregnancy beverage" – cherry juice with a splash of seltzer.

By the time they were all out on the porch she couldn't take it anymore. "Okay Rick what is it because you're making me a wreck."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it's just such big news I wanted to share it with you two at the same time. I heard from our attorney this afternoon, the adoption hearing has been set for next Thursday at 2:00pm. We all need to be there and it's my understanding the judge will want to interview Carl alone in chambers, well except for the child advocate, she'll be there with him, but the judge will want to talk to you privately Carl, try to gauge your thoughts and feelings about everything. Are you okay with all that son?"

"Well yeah Dad, it's what I want too. Beth is my Mom - she's the real deal, she's here for me, I'm young, not dumb, I know who has my best interests at heart."

Beth started to cry and as always, it wasn't subtle, no one cried like Beth. "Sweetheart what, what's wrong?"

"I'm just overcome, Carl that's the most beautiful thing you could ever say to me."

xxxx

They'd spent the weekend with family, the Greene's, all the Dixons, Aaron and Eric, everyone was so supportive of this adoption, and so excited. Of course, they all also shared concerns that the full custody and adoption may not be granted.

No one at the Grimes home slept much Wednesday night. The next day could be either one of the happiest, or one of the most heartbreaking days of their lives. Beth prayed hard for the best thing to happen for all of them. Her faith was strong. What was unusual was she wasn't getting a single "vibe" or any feelings whatsoever about what was to come. She was in the dark as much as everyone else.

Rick was trying to have faith, he'd been attending services with Beth and her family long enough now that his own faith had been somewhat rekindled, but still he had concerns about so many things. He worried about Beth's delicate feelings, then he thought just how tough his sweet wife could be, the woman who had literally killed for him, then nursed him through a long recovery. But this was an entirely different scenario and he was worried.

He also had deep concern for his son. Carl had had his family torn apart by the divorce, been separated from Rick, then literally abandoned on their doorstep. Thank God Beth had been so warm, welcoming and loving with Carl. He truly had a home here; he finally felt "at home." There was love, stability, and something all kids complained about but secretly craved, discipline and routine.

They were 20 minutes early for court; they'd taken no chances on being late. Rick had been working so he was in his uniform, Beth was dressed in a pretty but simple dress, that did a good job of disguising that just barely-there pregnancy "bump." Carl was wearing fresh pressed jeans and a sport shirt. They hadn't wanted to "put on the dog" like they were just trying to look the part.

Beth's Mama and Daddy, Shawn, Maggie and Glenn, Daryl and Kathleen, Merle and Carol, Aaron and Eric, all were waiting outside the courtroom with them. One thing they had no doubts about, they were blessed with the best family and friends.

Their attorney smiled, "Well you couldn't look any more like the all-American family. Try to just relax and be yourselves, you're a great family. The birth mother has decided not to attend this proceeding, nothing could say, 'I don't care,' more clearly than that. I felt we had a great case before, now I know we have as strong a case as we could, and this judge is a good one."

Promptly at 2:30 the child advocate appeared in the hall, greeted them and took Carl to the judge's chambers, they were left to wait in the hall, worry about Carl, and worry about what was next. Despite the attorney's reassurances, they were nervous.

Daryl came over to Rick, clapped him on the shoulder and said, "I feel good about this brother, yer in the right." Rick nodded, "Thanks Daryl, this is so important to our family." It was Daryl's turn to nod in understanding. He went to Beth.

He squatted down in front of her, pulled her forward in a hug, and rested his forehead on hers. Neither said a word. When he finally pulled back, he kissed her on the cheek, and silently stood. She looked up to him, "Thank you Daryl, I feel at peace, we've done everything we can do."

Twenty minutes later the bailiff came out and asked them to come in the courtroom, just those involved were allowed in the court because of Carl being a minor. He was seated at the table with the advocate when they walked in.

The judge came in, they rose, and then were seated. Other than that, the atmosphere was informal. The judge asked Beth her reasons for wanting to adopt Carl, and she responded, "It's really quite simple, I love him, he is my son, my family. I consider myself his Mother. I'm not just his caregiver, I also show him the love, respect and attention children need, every day. I want Carl to live with his father and me where I know he's safe, protected and loved. I'm prepared to deal with all the responsibilities, all of the pleasure, and all of the challenges of being a Mother to Carl."

When she was done speaking Rick squeezed her hand, and Carl looked at her with a big smile, she smiled back. The judge did not miss the exchange.

The judge continued to ask questions of both Rick and Beth, but the proceeding was thankfully brief.

The judge excused herself for a few minutes to make her decision. Beth and Rick were holding each others hand so tight they were cutting off circulation, and they were both staring at Carl over at the next table.

The judge returned to the courtroom 10 minutes later, she read her decision, it was official, Beth was legally Carl's Mother, and she and Rick had full custody. All of Lori's parental rights had been rescinded.

Everyone headed straight to the Grimes house to celebrate the official "New" family. Rick and Carl ordered pizzas, the Dixon brothers brought beer, cokes, cherry juice and seltzer water, and the Greenes picked up a couple gallons of ice cream. The party was on!

 _The Following Friday_

He could tell she was excited and nervous the minute he walked in the door. He drew her into a hug, smiled at her and said, ""Hi Sweetheart, did you have a nice day today? I sure did miss you."

"I missed you too Rick," and as he hugged her he could practically feel electricity through her skin. "What's going on Sweetheart? And where's our son?"

"Carl went to Billy's after school, he'll be home for dinner at 6:00. Can we go out on the porch and talk about something? I mean after you change and stuff." She was practically bouncing.

She was already out there with his beer and her cherry juice spritzer. "What's going on Sweetheart? You have my curiosity peaked."

"It's been so hard for me to keep this secret form you, I first knew for sure about a week before the adoption hearing, I didn't want to tell you then, there were so many other things to be thinking about and doing, and well it just didn't seem like the right time. And I'm hoping you're going to be as excited and happy as I am, but for a while I was so scared you'd be mad, but you always tell me I'm not supposed to worry about you being mad, so I tried not to, and I haven't even cried, except for tears of happiness." He loved it when she rambled on, it was like once that switch was flipped she just couldn't stop, he wanted to laugh, but he didn't dare, and he was really getting curious now.

"Do you want to try and guess what it is Rick?"

He nearly did laugh then, she was about to burst, "I just have no idea Sweetheart, what is it?"

"I suspected after the first six weeks, but it's very difficult, because, well, everything is still so small, and this is the first time I've ever been pregnant, so I was a little overwhelmed anyway, but then I was standing in the yard looking at the garden, and that's when I knew. There's just no doubt in my mind."

"Sweetheart," He put his hands on her shoulders, cocked that head, smiled his best smile at her and said, "Will you please tell me what you're talking about."

"Oh, of course, you're the first person I'm telling, well certainly, I sure wouldn't tell anyone else before I told you! That wouldn't be right at all, would it? Rick, it's twins, twin girls."

He was stunned, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Are you sure Sweetheart? I mean, I know you get your signals and all but this, this is huge news, are you positive?"

"Oh yes, what is so amazing to me is, they've already formed a bond with each other. This whole thing is just fascinating to me."

He held her close, "Beth, there's just no one in the world like you. I love you so much, everything about you, your sweetness, you're positivity, your honesty, and your pure, pure heart. If you're happy with this, and I can see that you are, then I'm the happiest Daddy on earth."

 **A/N Oh my, my Brick twins! I hope you enjoyed it – next chapter we'll see about getting ready for babies, and getting Daryl and Kathleen married. Thanks for reading, please leave a review xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Again, I thank you all so much - I'm glad you all like the idea of twins for Rick and Beth. Shall we check in?**

Oh yeah, he could always tell the minute he walked in the door, he knew when that pretty wife of his was cooking up plans. And this time, like every time, he'd just wait until she told him what those plans were. He loved it when she started talking a mile a minute without, it seemed, even stopping to breathe, telling him about whatever it was that she was sure was the best idea ever. Of course, there was always a, "I hope you won't be mad," as is he ever got mad at her. In fact, he couldn't even recall they'd ever had a disagreement. He supposed that was because she had him, she had him so completely, he'd do anything she wanted. He knew that, he was whooped, and he was perfectly content with that.

He just took her in his arms, gave her a tender kiss and said, "Hi Sweetheart, I missed you today, how are you and my babies doing?" And he smiled that smile that melted her every time, because the truth was, she knew he had her, she'd do anything to make him happy. She knew that, she knew she was whooped, and she was perfectly content with that.

She smiled at him, "I did miss you, I always do. The girls and I are doing just fine, although it seems they're especially hungry today, I haven't been able to quit nibbling all day long." He just held her a little tighter, laughed softly and said, "Well I guess we'd better get you a big dinner, I don't want any of my girls going hungry. And what about our son, where's Carl?"

She smiled, "I cooked a very big dinner, and I hope there's enough to share with you boys," She'd _sort of_ caught on to teasing, and even when she wasn't very funny, she got a big kick out of herself.

"As for our son, he has a study date, and Rick, I do think it's a date. He's studying with a girl. He said they'd be at the library. I didn't say anything about it, or ask questions, I just told him to be home for dinner by six. I definitely got the strong sense he was excited and that he has feelings for this girl."

"Really, huh, well I guess he is at that age, but I don't know how ready his Dad is to think about him dating. I guess we'll play this one by ear, see how serious it gets." She thought he looked a little concerned. She knew it was tough for Rick to think of Carl growing up, in his heart Carl was still a little boy.

xxxx

After dinner, while they did the dishes, and Carl was in the office on the phone those words he'd been waiting for came, "When we're done, could we go out on the deck Rick? I have some things I want to talk to you about."

"Of course Sweetheart, anything you want." He could hardly wait to hear because he could swear she was vibrating; there were either lots of small things or one big thing on her mind.

She brought him a bourbon on the rocks and she was having her cherry juice spritzer. "So what is it Sweetheart, what do you want to talk about?" He smiled that smile, looked at her with those eyes, and she relaxed a bit.

She smiled back at him, and he saw her cheeks turn pink, that always got him going a little, she looked so damn sweet. "The first thing I was thinking about is the house. I think we need more room with two babies coming but I don't ever want to leave this house, I love it too much. I could give up the office, but it's such a great place to keep our paperwork and for Carl to do his schoolwork, and to keep the computers. I was hoping you'd be agreeable to having Daryl and Merle add a small office onto the back then we could turn the office into a nursery. It's such a big space and I don't need that much room." She finally took a breath.

He cocked that head, but he wasn't smiling that smile, "Sweetheart I never say 'no' and I don't want to say 'no' now, but I just don't have the money to swing it. I can start working on it myself, Carl could help me on the weekends, but I don't think I can get it all completed before the babies come. They'll be in our room for a while won't they? Will that help at all?"

She looked at him now and he could tell she was anxious, worried, like she was about to say the wrong thing, "Rick, I don't want you spending all of your free time working on the house, that's just not fair. Your job is stressful, it's enough. What if I pay? I have a lot of money Rick, it doesn't seem right that it's just sitting in a bank. Not when we could use some of it to enhance our lives a little."

He knew he was old fashion and he didn't want to be stubborn, and he damn sure didn't want to tell her 'no' but dammit, he wanted to be the one to take care of her. "Can I think about it Beth? Could you give me a few days? I just need time on this." And fuck, he could see those tears glistening in her eyes. He hugged her to him, "Please don't cry Sweetheart, please don't feel bad, let me try to work this out in my head, just be patient with me for a few days, alright?"

"Of course Rick, I do understand, I really do. It's just that I get an idea and before I know it, my heart is set on it. I can be patient though, I can. There is something else."

"Thank you Beth, I'll try to come up with a solution, I promise. What else is on your mind Sweetheart? Maybe I won't disappoint you on it."

"Rick you don't disappoint me, please don't say that. The next thing is something I've been thinking about ever since I knew I was pregnant. Well, maybe even before that." She seemed embarrassed, like she had some terrible truth about herself she needed to expose, and now she had him worried. He could swear she was trembling.

He instinctively held her tighter, "What is it Sweetheart? Tell me, we'll work it out."

And she started talking a mile a minute, "I don't want you to think I'm lazy; or that I'm not doing my share, but Rick, I don't want to work anymore. Glenn and I almost have the program complete for the State of Georgia, we'll wrap it up this week and present it next week. That will be the last of the current contracts. I want to quit, and Glenn doesn't care because he's sick of it too, what he really wants to do is design video games. We'd have to still help with maintenance on the programs, but that's just a couple of days a month. Glenn said he'd handle that, and of course I'd let him have all the financial compensation. I don't know, what do you think? You're not mad are you?"

And for all the many times she'd gone on like this, and all the times he'd wanted to laugh when she finally told him whatever it was that was on her mind, this time he couldn't help himself, he laughed, and he laughed heartily. "Sweetheart, it has never even crossed my mind that you could be the least bit lazy. And as far as you working, my God, you make more selling one program than I could hope to make in two lifetimes. And didn't we just finish talking about you wanting to spend some of that money, and me being such a stubborn ass I won't let you? So no, I don't mind a bit. I think it's a real good idea, I want you to have the time to spend with our babies, it's going to be more than a full time job. And Beth, even when we have a small disagreement, like over the room addition, I'm never mad at you, never. Do you think you'll ever believe me?"

She just smiled up at him, leaned in and started to kiss him, about that time Carl walked out on the deck, "Geez, you two, do you ever come up for air?"

xxxx

He'd felt bad all night, shit he wanted her to have whatever she wanted. And she had the damn money to have whatever she wanted, and he felt like, no he knew for sure, he was being an asshole.

He gave her an extra-long hug goodbye, a gentle kiss, and said, "I'm going to figure this out Beth, I promise."

When he got to office he called Daryl and asked if he could meet him for lunch at the diner. Daryl was his go to guy, when Rick was baffled by something he could count on Daryl to chew on that thumb for a minute or two and come up with the solution.

Jessie gave him the stink eye when she showed them to the booth but he'd become immune to that nonsense. Daryl ordered what Daryl always ordered, a double cheeseburger, fries and coke. Rick went with the Club sandwich and iced tea.

"Daryl I have a problem, I need your advice, whatever ideas you can come up with."

Daryl gave him that Daryl stare and said, "Yeah, okay whaddya need?"

And Rick told him about Beth's idea for a room addition, how he didn't really have the money. Daryl just looked at him while he spoke, he never did interrupt people, mostly he just watched 'em while they talked, and you could never tell by his expression what the hell he was thinking.

When Rick was done, Daryl went right to chewing on the side of that thumb, thinking. He nodded slightly and said, "Well ya know, ya got that mud room that's fuckin' huge, ya don't need all that space ta take off yer shoes n coat, hell we live in Georgia not Montana. We could rethink the way it's laid out, be plenty a room for the mud area, a nice office space, and yer laundry area. Ya know, I got a strong vibe Beth don't wanna work no more, so she ain't gonna need as much space and all the equipment like she's got now. I'd wanna put in a locking cabinet for the laundry stuff n the other cleanin' products, on account a the babies n all." And then he gave Rick the Daryl shoulder shrug.

How the hell did Daryl know Beth was going to want to quit working, those two were scary the way they could read each other. "That sounds great and all Daryl, how much do you think we're talking?"

"Well I got some real nice materials off a salvage job I just done, I'll talk ta Merle but I know he'll agree, we'll give ya those for what the labor cost it was about $750.00. I'll help ya out Friday evenin's and two weekends. Between you, me and Carl, I think we can knock it out, no problem. Oh, n yer gonna need a small baseboard heater, and maybe a window A/C unit. I can draw it all out for ya on the computer, Beth taught me how."

"That sounds terrific, a really good solution, but I feel like I need to pay you for your time that's too much to ask." And now Rick looked at him hard.

"Oh I got sumthin' in mind for ya, in fact we're gonna do it first, this comin' weekend while Kathleen's outta town. She's got some medical conference ta go to and it'll be a real nice surprise when she gets back. Anyway, ya know what my backyard looks like, looks like some crabby ass bachelor lives in that house, just some grass and shrubs is all. I know Kathleen she wants a garden real bad, n she don't never ask for nuthin', so I aim ta get it done for her. You, me, Carl, and hell, I'll see if I can't get Merle ta throw in too. Ya tell me what ta get, I'll have it all there so we can start first thing Saturday mornin'. Sound fair?"

"Sounds perfect. Thanks Daryl, I think we're both going to have happy women." Rick was grateful and relieved, but Daryl wasn't done.

"Ya know Rick, you can be kinda a stubborn asshole sometimes, n ya just don't seem ta have an inch ta give, so I'ma give ya some brotherly advise here. Thing is, I'm pretty sure these little babies ya got comin', they're the only babies Beth will ever have. This here, it's gonna be an emotional thing for her like we ain't never seen, ya know, when them babies get born. Ya gotta give yer blessing for her ta have some fun gettin' ready for this, let her spend her money ta fix up that office into the nursery she wants, let her buy them babies whatever stuff she wants ta buy 'em, don't deny yer wife that pleasure Rick. She'll go along with whatever ya say, if ya say no she can't spend her money, she won't argue, but you'll be stealin' some happiness from her. Ya might wanna think on that."

Rick looked at Daryl, and Daryl didn't look down, as much as Rick was his brother, Beth was his sister. Rick nodded that head slightly and said, "You're right Daryl, thanks brother."

xxxx

Rick, Carl, Daryl and Merle had gotten that garden put in and Kathleen was thrilled. Making her happy made Daryl happy. He'd never had a woman to do things for, and he found he liked doing for Kathleen.

The wedding was just a week away, followed by a two week honeymoon, a motorcycle trip down to the Keys and over to New Orleans, and then he, Rick and Carl would get that Mud Room remodeled. Merle wanted to help too, truth was, Merle and Daryl would do anything for Beth, hell, they would have built that room addition for nothing, but they also understood about a man's pride.

* * *

Beth and Rick had wanted to host a party for the Flanagan's, but there was no way they could fit them all in their house, even just the immediate family. Between Kathleen's parents, the brothers and sisters in law, and their children there were 38 of them. Then of course, there was Merle and Carol, Aaron and Eric, Hershel and Annette, Shawn, Maggie and Glenn, and Rick, Carl and herself. All people Daryl considered his family.

The party would have to be at the farm. Beth had a plan in place, if she got too overwhelmed, she could go up to her old room and lay down a while, Rick, Mama and Maggie would handle the party. They all knew this was a very big deal to Daryl. Kathleen had a huge family, there were dozens of Aunts, Uncles and cousins who would be at the wedding. Daryl had them, and they all planned to be there for him.

Everyone had a great afternoon, and Beth managed to make it through almost the whole day, she just took one fifteen minute break in her room, she was feeling more and more confident about getting through the wedding.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was to be held in a Catholic church in Atlanta; that was the only place Kathleen could locate a church big enough to hold their guests. The wedding reception was being held at a huge private "Plantation," just outside the city. They specialized in large weddings and corporate meetings.

All Daryl knew was he was damn glad her Daddy had said, in no uncertain terms, Kathleen was his baby girl and he was paying for this wedding for her.

The Greenes and the Grimes' were going down early on Saturday morning and they'd all spend the night at a local hotel. Rick had rented a large commuter van so they could all travel together, and they'd be trailering Daryl's bike so he and Kathleen could leave Sunday morning on their honeymoon.

The ceremony itself was very traditional, Beth was impressed not only with how beautiful Kathleen looked in her great grandmother's antique Irish Lace wedding dress, and very simple lace veil, but Daryl and Merle were so handsome in their tuxedos.

When Kathleen came walking down that aisle on her Daddy's arm, Beth knew she'd never seen Daryl smile that big.

The reception was over the top. Rick was thinking just the liquor bill would bankrupt most people, and the food, he'd never seen anything like it.

It was hard to tell which was the highlight of the party, when Daryl and Kathleen had their first dance to "When Irish Eyes Are Smiling," or when Kathleen, her sisters in law and cousins did some serious clogging to traditional Irish music.

The major success for Beth, she'd made it through the ceremony and the party, with just one small break when she and Rick went for a short walk. He'd wrapped his arms around her, "Beth, you accomplished your goal Sweetheart. You've done so great. I'm so proud."

* * *

When Daryl and Kathleen returned from their honeymoon, the guys all got busy redoing that Mud Room. Beth couldn't believe the transformation. It was functional, sure, but it also looked so great. She wasn't going to miss having that big office at all, especially not now that she was no longer working.

As she admired the new room, he put his arms around her, "Beth, Sweetheart, I know I can be way too stubborn, way too prideful. I know I'm not fair sometimes. I wish you'd speak up and tell me when I'm not, tell me when I'm being a selfish jerk. I should have let you have your room if that was what you wanted. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. If this doesn't work out, if you're not happy, we'll do anything you want."

She looked up at him, and her eyes were moist and she said, "I love it Rick, I think it's going to be just perfect."

He smiled down at her and said, "Well now you pick out everything you want for that nursery, for our babies. I'll help with it, I'll get the room cleaned out, painted, curtains hung up, whatever you need, you just tell me. And Sweetheart, you feel free to get into that money and really get what you want. It's yours and if you want to spend it, I'm not going to stand in your way." He leaned down and began to kiss her tenderly.

That was when Carl walked in the room, "You know, you two are ridiculous. This isn't high school."

 **A/N Carl's timing is impeccable! I hope you enjoyed. We are getting very close to the end of our story, another chapter or two, but there will be more Rick and Beth stories to be told. Thank you for reading, please review xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I never expected this story to get all the love and attention it has, you surprised me! Many of you know I expected this fic to be three chapters, what in the world happened? I appreciate all of you who have read along. Although we're calling this the The End, please read the A/N after the story for some other news. Thank you all again, you're the greatest.**

Who would have thought that walking into a laundromat to wash a sleeping bag could change a man's life forever? There was a time he wouldn't have, but he did now.

He'd gotten that nursery painted just like she'd asked, all white. She told him she had big plans and she needed a "clean canvas." He didn't question her when she said things like that, hell as far as he was concerned she could do anything she wanted.

Apparently she wanted white, lots of white. The cribs were white, the dresser, the changing table, even the rocking chairs, yes two of them, one for him, one for her.

Her Mama had made the quilts, skirts and bumpers for the cribs. One was all in lavender gingham, one in yellow gingham. Beth had color in mind, lots of color, but she had a specific idea where that color should be.

He balked when she told him she was going to hand paint a mural on one of those walls in the babies' room, not because he cared about how she wanted to decorate, he loved her style, he loved everything about her, but she had the idea she was going to cover the whole wall, meaning she'd need to use the ladder.

"Sweetheart it's dangerous, you're five months pregnant, your sense of balance has to be a little off and if you were to fall, well I don't even want to think about it, it's just not safe for you or the babies."

Then she started to cry. Oh my gawd, he just couldn't deal with that. Nothing made him more sad than when she was sad. How the hell was he going to survive three women in the house? "But Rick, I have to do this, I just have to please. I'll be careful, I promise I'll be careful."

"I'm not trying to be heavy handed about this Beth, you know that, I'm just concerned. Can we compromise a little? I know you won't be on a ladder for the whole project, but when you have to be on the ladder if Carl or me, anyone was with you, someone willing to 'spot' you, then I'd feel infinitely better. Can we do it that way?"

And they did, everyone pitched in, of course he and Carl, but also Maggie, Glenn, Shawn, Daryl, Kathleen, Merle, Carol, Aaron and Eric, everyone did their part. It took a month, and in the end, everyone knew it was worth it, it was breathtakingly beautiful, she'd done such an incredible job.

The entire wall at the head of the twin cribs was painted with flowers, a huge concentration of color and beauty in the all-white room. "Sweetheart, I can't believe it. There's no end to the surprises with you. So many talents wrapped in one small package." He was smiling that smile at her, and she just leaned into him and held on tightly.

"The babies are going to be so happy Rick. They're going to be girls that always feel at home in a garden, they're going to be drawn to flowers, to color, I needed to give them what they love." He'd been with her long enough now that he didn't question, he believed she knew.

They stood in that beautiful nursery and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her tenderly. That's when Carl walked in. "Geez you two, it's not safe anywhere in this house."

She made a point to spend lots of time in gardens, her own, and also Daryl and Kathleen's and the gardens at the university. Anywhere there were flowers in bloom. She just said she loved it, and so did the girls. No one questioned it.

She seemed to be doing so well, she was stronger than anyone would have guessed, still Rick and Carl both doted on her. She teased them about their treatment of her, "If you two don't start letting me do more I'm going to forget how, and I'm going to get lazy!" But Daryl's words hung in Rick's mind, this would be her only pregnancy, he wanted to spoil her, take care of her. He knew he was often overly protective, he couldn't seem to help that, he'd do anything to keep his family safe, Beth, the babies, Carl.

Beth felt his concern, she knew he worried too much, that he seemed to take all the responsibility on his own shoulders. She tried hard to reassure him, "Rick I promise you this is going to be good, you'll see, I'm going to be fine and we're going to have beautiful healthy babies, and these babies and Carl, raising them with you, that will be everything to me. Please don't worry."

And she did try hard to prepare herself, she knew in her heart these were the only babies she would have, and she really was fine with that, it was the birth itself she feared. Not the pain, no, this would be a type of separation for her, when the babies left her body, her absolute care, that's what she feared, the emotion of it all. The physical pain and what she knew the doctor would tell them after the delivery, she could accept that.

She and Rick were at her doctor's for the seven month check-up, she hadn't told Rick yet, but she was feeling sure she knew what was coming, and she was right. The doctor prescribed bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy, he was concerned about problems with the placenta and a condition in which the cervix is likely to dilate prematurely. He wanted her to carry these babies as close to full term as possible.

The doctor explained to them what it would mean, "I know this is tough, but I think it's best to be cautious, we're so close now. Beth you've taken excellent care of yourself and the babies, you're a model patient and we don't want to stumble now. You're going to need to remain in a sitting or reclining position most of the time, only getting up to use the toilet or shower. You're not to do even light household chores until after the babies are born. The bed rest itself can cause some complications for you, joint pain and muscle aches are likely, Rick you can help with that, nothing beats a nice relaxing massage. I'd also recommend you lay on your side as much as possible, and keep a pillow between your knees, that will help reduce hip and back pain. I know it's going to be a challenge, but it's only for a short time and the result will be worth it."

Beth smiled, "I know, I plan to follow all of the rules, and believe me, my husband will certainly make sure of that."

Even though he was worried, Rick looked at her with that smile, "I love you Sweetheart."

As soon as they got home he made her get in that bed, he was fussing around making sure she had everything she needed.

He called her Mama and Maggie and told them what was going on, he'd barely gotten off the phone when Daryl showed up at the door. Rick looked at him, "You know?"

"Nah, I don't know what, I just know sumthin's goin' on. How's Beth?"

"I'll tell you what Daryl, why don't you go see her? You two probably need to see each other. I'll get us all something to drink." Rick no longer felt the least bit jealous of Daryl and Beth's relationship, he knew whatever this strange thing was between them, it worked. They did need each other in some way he didn't understand, but he no longer felt the need to understand.

"Hi Daryl, I knew you'd come," She smiled at him.

"Yer doin' okay, right?" He almost smiled.

"Yes, I really am, I'm fine, I knew this was going to happen, and I tried to get myself ready for it, you know. But I'm good Daryl, I know what's going to happen, and I've accepted it, you're not going to worry are you?"

"Nah, I ain't worried Beth, I know yer a strong girl, a survivor, yer gonna do just fine." They put their foreheads together and closed their eyes. He held her hand and they were quiet.

Rick was just about to the bedroom door when he heard Daryl speaking, he didn't want to eavesdrop, but he also didn't want to interrupt, so he just stood in the hallway.

"Ya know Beth, ya don't gotta be afraid a the babies gettin' born, I know yer scared, like yer gonna lose them, gonna lose that personal little connection ya got with 'em, but that ain't gonna happen. They're still gonna be yer babies, they're still gonna wanna cling ta you, they're gonna need ya like they always have. And what about Rick? Don't ya think he wants ta meet his girls, think about that, and Carl, and Mama and Daddy Greene, hell we all wanna meet 'em. It's gonna be good Beth. They're gonna have a great Mama, but they're also gonna have a whole family a people who love 'em. Gonna be great little sis, gonna be great."

"You're right Daryl, of course you're right. Thank you."

It was then that Rick walked in the room. Daryl was kneeling by the bed, they were holding hands and looking at each other. "I got us all a little something to drink," he smiled and handed Beth her cherry spritzer, Daryl a can of coke and he had ice tea for himself.

"Hey thanks Rick. Listen, me n Merle, we're gonna be back by after while, we ain't gonna hang around botherin' ya too much, but we got sumthin' ta do. If Katie ain't workin', might bring her too. Should we bring burgers or pizza or sumthin'?" Beth could tell Daryl was antsy to get going.

Rick smiled at his friend, appreciative of what he'd told Beth, "No, that's okay, I'm going to make a pot of spaghetti, how's that?"

"Sounds good, thanks brother. Beth, see ya in a while."

"Okay, and Daryl, you know you don't need to do this, I'm fine, I have things I can do." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I need to do this, Merle will want to too. It'll be good, 'sides, I'ma make ya watch sumthin' with me little sister n it ain't gonna be baseball, I got ya trapped now." This time he gave her a real smile.

"No zombies Daryl, you know how just the thought of that scares me." Her eyes were huge.

"Nah, I don't want them girls knowin' 'bout zombies, I got motocross in mind, make up for all them ballgames ya make me watch. Gotta go, see y'all later."

Rick looked at her with that smile, "Is anyone going to tell me what he's up to?"

"He thinks I need TV," Beth smiled back.

"Did he tell you that?" Rick winked at her.

"No, but I would bet you a back rub that's what it is," She continued to smile.

"Sweetheart I'll give you a back rub any time you want. Right now though, I'd better put my money where my mouth is, I have spaghetti sauce to make. Can I get you anything before I get started."

"No thank you Rick, I have this giant book all about flowers I want to read through," She smiled and rubbed her tummy. He bent down, kissed her, patted her stomach and whispered, "My beautiful girls."

Sure enough Daryl, Merle and Kathleen did come by, and Merle and Daryl did mount a TV on the bedroom wall.

xxxx

Her days were more full than she'd anticipated, everyone seemed to want in on the action.

Kathleen came by several times, each time with something new to teach Beth. Beth learned every Irish lullaby and children's story, she learned how to make flowers out of tissue paper, and she learned more than she ever knew there was to learn about leprechauns and fairies. Mostly they had fun talking, laughing and sharing stories of their childhoods.

Glenn was using her as the test subject for some video games, looking for glitches and sharing ideas.

She had Sudoku challenges with Aaron, and crossword puzzle challenges with Eric.

Maggie always loved board games, they played round after round of all their old childhood games. But what Beth loved best was Maggie brought over their old copies of Little Women and The Secret Garden. They took turns reading chapters aloud.

Shawn came and he told her the news she'd been waiting for him to tell her for months, there was a woman and he was in love. He had some concerns because she was older and he wasn't sure how that was going to go over with Daddy and Mama. Beth assured him they would be accepting, happy for him, "They love you Shawn, they'll be happy you're happy, and it's only five years, that's no big deal. Are you aware how much older than me Rick is?" He said, "Well yeah, but he's the man, it's different." She'd smiled and said, "Shawn, quite being a dinosaur and bring her home for the family to meet."

Mama and Daddy would show up with old photo albums and scrapbooks, which Beth found wonderful and usually downright hysterical.

Daryl hadn't been kidding, she was forced to watch so much motocross and X-games she'd actually started to love the stuff. He'd been bugging her to watch Sons of Anarchy for years, but now he said, "Nah, don't want ya watching that around my nieces, might scare 'em."

Merle was big on playing dominos, he was fast and impossible to beat, even though Beth thought her counting skills were going to make her a shoe-in. He smiled at her, "Let this be a lesson to ya Little Sister, don't ever get ta playin' dominoes with an ex con, it's a money game and a blood sport in the pen." And he laughed that Merle laugh, and she couldn't resist that, she laughed right along with him every time.

Carol taught her to knit and they made several pairs of tiny booties.

She helped Carl write a computer program to organize all of his school work and have easy access to his notes and research, and for fun she gave him endless tips on beating various video games.

Her favorite time was evenings with Rick, they'd lay on the bed together, sometimes watching old romantic comedies, sometimes just talking about their babies, their life, their good fortune in having each other. Carl would join them and they'd all watch baseball, or play gin.

The time passed quickly and two weeks before her due date she told Rick, I think I'm about 60 hours away from going into labor. He had no reason to doubt her and they started getting ready. He talked to the people at work, her family, and their "extended family."

Sure enough, the labor began as she had said it would. He'd never seen anything quite like it, she'd cry and whimper, but not from the pain, she apologized to the babies that they had to leave the safety of her body, she encouraged them to be brave and to face the world head on, not to hide from it like she had for so many years. But the moment they were actually born, she cried harder than he'd ever seen, it was the most dramatic and emotional moment he'd ever witnessed.

She quieted when she got to hold the babies, confirm for herself that they were healthy and happy. The babies were so calm, pink cheeked and they both seemed to just want to burrow into their Mama.

Then something went wrong, the doctor was obviously concerned, and there was so much blood it frightened Rick. The doctor assured him that everything would be fine, but that he and the babies would have to leave the room, Beth was going to have some minor surgery.

She looked at him, "It's going to be fine Rick, I promise, I knew it was going to happen, I'll be alright, and we have our beautiful girls, they're perfect Rick."

They let him stay in the nursery with his babies while she was in surgery, everyone came to the window and looked through to him and the girls, and he did step out a couple of times to let everyone know what was happening.

Finally she was in her room and he and the babies could go to her. She looked so small, so frail, her beautiful white skin was even more pale than usual. He put his hand to the top of her head, bent down and kissed her. "Hey Sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine Rick, just tired, everything is okay though. It's what I thought Rick, there was damage, I won't be having any more babies Rick I'm sorry, I hope you're not disappointed."

"Sweetheart, I'm just so happy to have you, for you to be healthy, and our beautiful little girls, our healthy son. I have everything I could ever want. I could never be disappointed in you Beth. I love you."

"And by the way my beautiful wife, you still haven't told me the girls' names, do I finally get to know?"

She smiled up at him then, "They're our little flowers Rick, Violet and Daisy." He smiled that smile at her, put a had to her cheek and said, "That's perfect Sweetheart, just perfect."

It was just a few days until Beth and the girls were home. They were the calmest babies Rick had ever seen. He and Beth were in the nursery with them, they were standing facing the beautiful flower covered wall, he was holding Violet and Beth was holding Daisy. He leaned down to her, "I love you so much Sweetheart." He kissed her tenderly.

That was when Carl walked in, "Oh my gawd you two, not in front of the babies."

 **A/N That Carl, you have to love him. This is the official end of this phase of Tiny Cords however, I do plan to do a follow-up chapter or two, when the girls are a bit older. Give me a few weeks on that. In the meantime, I'll be posting more Brick stories, in the form of short fics and one shots. Thank you so much for reading, please review. xo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I promised I'd be back with a follow-up chapter, and what better time to do that than Christmas time?!**

It was the Saturday before Christmas. Rick had been out doing the usual weekly errands, washing and gassing up the vehicle, dropping a couple of his uniforms off at the cleaners and picking up the cleaned ones. Not real exciting stuff but not too worry, there was always plenty of excitement at home.

The house looked like Santa's village. She'd kept he and Carl busy the whole weekend after Thanksgiving hanging lights on the outside of the house, both front and backyards. And she'd insisted on getting the biggest tree that he could fit in the house. She had the thing covered with lights that he'd had the privilege of hanging, and decorations. Some were store bought but many had been made by the girls.

Sweet and patient Violet had strung more cranberries than he could count, but she could tell you exactly how many. She had her Mother's gift with numbers. She'd moved on from the cranberries to popcorn.

Violet was such a quiet girl, not shy, she just enjoyed quiet activities, reading, working in the flower garden and her favorite, solving math problems.

Daisy had made and painted so many ornaments, mostly lots and lots of Christmas flowers and wreaths and holly. But also plenty of Santa Clauses and Snowmen.

Daisy was the outgoing one, she was always singing, dancing and telling stories. And although she was good with math, she loved painting more.

The girls were only four years old and already reading, writing and displaying many of their Mother's "abilities." Which was why their Christmas presents were hidden at Carol and Merle's house.

* * *

He walked in the door and there was his beautiful and keyed-up wife, "Oh Rick this is going to be the best Christmas ever the girls are the perfect age, Carl will be home from college, and we're going to have a houseful for Christmas Day. I just can't wait, I'm so excited!"

He was trying so hard to stifle a laugh, he didn't want to spoil her excitement but when his wife got going she was like a roomful of kids on a sugar high. "Sweetheart I'm wound-up too but if you don't calm down and quit bouncing off the walls, you're going to wake those little girls up from their nap."

She still blushed when he teased her that way, and he loved to see those pink cheeks, "I know Rick I just can't wait. It's going to be a wonderful Christmas, I just know it."

"Did you hear from Carl this morning?" He put a hand up to one of those pink cheeks.

"Oh my gosh Rick I did I can't believe I didn't tell you. He'll be home the 21st and guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

He just couldn't help himself he had to laugh. "The only guess I have is that he's passing all of his classes and I should be happy as hell. Is that it?" His hands were on her waist.

"Well my gosh I didn't even ask him about that but I'm sure he is. No silly, he's bringing a girl to Christmas dinner!" As soon as she said it she felt him tense up, both his body and his mind. "You're unhappy about this Rick, why is that?"

"No Sweetheart it's not exactly that I'm unhappy, I just have the slightest bit of concern. It's just the crabby old Dad in me I'm sure it'll be just fine."

They heard the little girls stir and she gave him one last look, "I hope later you'll be more honest with me Rick."

Shit, after all these years he should know better than to try and keep things from her.

They went to Violet and Daisy's room together. Violet was laying quietly on her bed and Daisy was up playing with the child-sized vintage kitchen.

They made an adorable picture, identical in every way except for personalities. But as different as they were they were a unit, an almost inseparable unit. Half the time they didn't even need to speak to each other they knew what the other was thinking. If one of them got in any kind of trouble it never failed, the other would cry.

Daisy had a personality like her Mama, excitable, emotional, and outgoing. She was friendly with some, but shy and nervous in the outside world. And Daisy had a little trouble with things getting tangled. Hair ribbons, the chain of her little gold necklace that said "Daisy", and anything else that could possibly get tangled up.

Violet would quietly take care of these problems for her sister. She was more like Rick. She quiet, serious, prone to worry and very protective. And she was endlessly patient with Daisy and her silliness.

All parents think their children are special, but Rick and Beth were convinced that together their girls could conquer the world.

There was one little playmate they let into their world and that was Caitlin Dixon. She'd been born just 10 months after Daryl and Kathleen's wedding. She was a tiny version of her mother in looks, size and spunky personality, but she could also be a rough and tumble force to be reckoned with, like her Daddy. Violet and Daisy loved her.

Kathleen and Beth were the best of friends and Rick and Daryl were like brothers, so the children spent lots of time together.

Kathleen was seven months pregnant with a boy and she and Daryl were over the moon. They'd already chosen the name, Kieran. Daryl had teaseed that all of their kids, and they planned at least four, were going to have Irish names whether he liked it or not. Ah but he liked it.

All three little girls were so excited for Kieran's arrival; he was going to be their baby. Daryl and Kathleen had joked they wouldn't even have to raise the boy, those three girls would take care of everything.

Privately Daryl had smiled at Kathleen and said, "Well at least hanging around all them little ladies he won't be a big shy, awkward dumbass around girls like his Daddy." And Kathleen had immediately admonished him, "Don't ya be speaking about my husband that way Daryl Dixon, he's the finest man I've ever known!"

After the girls were in bed for the night Rick and Beth went to the living room. Rick had poured them each a glass of wine and after a few sips Beth had brought it up. "Why are you so tense about Carl bringing a girl home, isn't that just normal behavior? He is nearly 20 years old."

His arm was around her shoulders and he pulled her close to his side. "It is normal Sweetheart but it does concern me. In the grand scheme of things he's still so young. It's not that I don't want him to date, that's just normal stuff. Bringing a girl to Christmas dinner where she's not only going to meet your Mom and Dad, but practically everyone you know; Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, younger siblings, and friends; that seems like real serious stuff to me. Honestly Beth, well I have to be honest with you don't I?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I was too young when I married Lori. I thought it was true love but it was raging hormones, and because I was so eager I didn't see the warning signs. And then she got pregnant with Carl and well you know the whole story. Anyway, I guess I think about how my life went before you, and I want so much better for him. I want him to wait until the right woman walks into his life."

She set her glass down, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I understand that but you've spoken to Carl about all of these things. You've been so honest with him and Carl wasn't a tiny child when everything went wrong. He was old enough to know exactly what was going on. So you're just going to have to trust him to make his own decisions. Some are going to be good and some aren't going to be so good. That's just life Rick and you have to let Carl live his."

"How come you're so much smarter than me? Doesn't it make you feel like you married an idiot when you always have to be explaining everything to your husband?" But he was smiling when he said it and they began to kiss with passion.

"Take me to bed Rick and let me show you just how perfect I think my husband is."

* * *

Monday Daryl and Kathleen had the girls over for dinner so Rick and Beth could talk to Carl alone. Beth took the lead, "Tell me all about the girl you're having over for Christmas dinner Carl, I'm so anxious to hear everything."

Carl couldn't resist, he smiled and said, "Geez Mom I figured you'd already know everything about her."

Then he started, "Her name is Melanie she and I had a couple of classes together. We'd talk after class sometimes and I finally got the nerve to ask her to a movie. I've actually been seeing her since I was a Freshman. I know I probably should have told you but I was afraid you'd panic Dad. And Dad I listened when you talked I really did, don't worry we've taken it slow."

"We're in love but we're not in a rush. We both want to get our degrees and she wants to go to law school. Before we do anything serious like get married we want to be established in our careers. She's turned me into a real nerd and I found out I like that." Beth started to cry.

"What Mom? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Carl, I'm not sad I'm just so proud of you you're such a good man and a smart man. I can't wait to meet Melanie, if you love her I'm sure I will too. I am pretty mystified that I didn't get this vibe, I just thought you were happy that college was agreeing with you."

Rick just hoped it was all as good as it sounded.

* * *

Christmas morning was happy chaos at the Grimes' home. The little girls were up at five and the first thing they did was run into Carl's room. Violet stood back and smiled while Daisy jumped up and down on his bed yelling, "Get up, get up Carl it's Christmas Santa Claus came, I know he did I felt him here. Hurry! Hurry!"

He knew he'd kill anyone else who woke him up at 5:00am, but when he looked at his little sisters he just laughed. "Okay I'm getting up this second you go get Mom and Dad." They scurried off and Carl waited in the hall with a big grin on his face while they pulled the same routine on their parents.

And it appeared Santa had come. Either that or Merle had been by at ten the night before with a truck full of presents.

As tough as it was on the girls Beth had them wait a few minutes while she made them and Carl hot chocolate and Rick and herself coffees with eggnog and brandy.

And the excitement began. Carl did the honors of handing out the gifts alternating between the girls, Mom and Dad, and stopping to open his own.

Violet was thrilled to have received math books an abacus and what Carl was sure was every book ever written about flowers. His little sisters were so weird and he loved everything about them.

Daisy was jumping up and down over her new easel, paints and artist chalk.

Carl had gotten them both packets of flower seeds and tiny gardening gloves.

Of course they both got baby dolls and strollers from Santa. They wanted to practice for when Kieran arrived.

Carl never thought he'd be happy to get clothes for Christmas but now that he was in college his feelings had definitely changed. And he was thrilled with the mini fridge for his dorm room.

Rick fared like Carl, a couple of new shirts and a new pair of boots. But there was something else something he hadn't expected at all. Beth had made him a small book filled with love poems she written to him. Violet had made the cover and Daisy had done all the illustrations. Rick was a little overwhelmed, Carl thought he saw a tear in his Dad's eye. "This is the most beautiful and the most special Christmas gift I've ever received. Thank you I am so lucky to have you three beautiful ladies in my life."

Carl teased, "So you're saying you like that better than the pocket knife I got you? Great Dad, thanks I feel real special now."

Beth got a beautiful painting from Daisy, a necklace of tiny dried flowers from Violet and a new journal from Carl. Rick gave her a lovely pinkie ring with Carl's birthstone in the center and the girls' on either side of it. "Oh Rick this is perfect I love it so much, thank you."

Everyone was due to arrive at 12:30 but Carl brought Melanie over at 11:30, so she and his parents would have some time to meet and talk.

She was what you'd think of as a natural beauty, long auburn hair, high cheek bones, striking blue eyes and a warm beautiful smile. She was gracious, she was serious but she also had a sense of humor and a way of speaking that Beth could only describe as extremely thoughtful, she could tell the girl was full of kindness.

She and Carl held hands while they talked and when they looked at each other, neither one of his parents missed the love those eyes transmitted.

Rick felt like his fears had been put to rest, this girl obviously had both feet on the ground and she was a great compliment to Carl.

The pandemonium really started when the guests began arriving, Daddy and Mama, Maggie, who was now four months pregnant, and Glenn, Daryl, Kathleen and Caitlin, Aaron and Eric, Shawn and his wife Susan, and of course Santa himself Merle, and Carol.

There were many more gifts exchanged the beauty of that being they'd all agreed, only homemade gifts were allowed.

Rick had smoke cooked a ham in the backyard and Beth had made a turkey. Everyone had brought side dishes, there were several card tables end to end covered with a tablecloth, and everyone was seated in folding chairs.

Hershel said the blessing and just as everyone was ready to dig in Merle spoke, "Uh Carol n I well we got a little announcement. This seemed like the perfect time ta tell y'all when we're all here together ta celebrate sumthin' happy. Anyway we found out about a boy, well Carol did. He's 10 years old and his name is Billy. His Mama and Daddy were killed in a plane crash and wasn't no other family wanted him. We checked on it, started ta have him ta the house, we got ta know him and he got ta know us. We come ta love the young fella an right after the first a the year we're gonna officially become Billy's Mama and Daddy, gonna be adoptin' him."

Daryl immediately rose from his seat and went to his brother who stood and they did something no one ever expected to see, they hugged each other tight, Daryl spoke with emotion, "Aw man brother that's so awesome I ain't ever been happier for ya, 'cept when ya found Carol. Good on you brother, good on you." And then he put an arm around Carol, bent down kissed her cheek and said, "That's wonderful sister, I'm real real happy for ya."

And everybody was up from the table hugging, congratulating, smiling and crying all at the same time. It was beautiful bedlam.

After dinner Beth made her little announcement while Violet, Daisy and Caitlin stood at her side, "The little girls have a Christmas gift for everyone. If you'd gather around they're going to present it to you now. Beth began strumming her guitar while the little girls remained standing holding hands and singing Silent Night.

It was the perfect ending to what had been a beautiful Christmas day.

* * *

The house was calm and quiet and they lay in bed, her in his arms. He pulled her close and whispered, "I kept looking at you today thinking about that day in the laundromat. I was thinking about how happy I am the idiot who designed the washers didn't make them big enough to hold sleeping bags and quilts. I love you so much Sweetheart I'm the most blessed man on earth. I know that for a fact."

She put her hand to his cheek smiled and said, "I was thinking the same thing every time I looked at you today, I'm the most blessed woman on earth and I love you so much Rick. Will you make love to me?"

She didn't really have to ask.

 **A/N That was Christmas Candy! I hope you enjoyed revisiting the Grimes family and spending Christmas Day with the extended family. May you all have a Very Merry Christmas and a Joyous New Year! Thanks so much for reading, please review. xo**


End file.
